Who are you?
by flora1309
Summary: After the events with the Hood. Alan gets pushed further and further away by his family. This story takes place years later. Alan s best friend dies. As things aren t as seems, as Alan must run for his life. One brother comes along on a quest on life and death. He discovers that little brothers don t stay little and there is more to Alan than you see at first sight.
1. My big brothers

**Disclaimer. I don´t own the thunderbirds... *snik...***

* * *

"If you give me one good reason than ..." I said threatening as I walked stamping toward the door. I had to get out before I did something I would regret later, like break Gordon's nose. Unfortunately Virgil blocked the door, I glared angry at him.

"Stay calm, Take a deep breath." said a voice in my mind I voice I´ll never hear again and knowing that hurt me more than anything in the world. "Stay calm."

"What then baby brother?" Laughed twenty-five year old Gordon from the couch. "What do you wanna do?" All throughout the day, uhm days, he irritated me by doing like my life interested him. Like he knew me.

Almost I said, "I may be the youngest, but that does not mean I should be treated like a baby. Why when I am at school I am invisible to all of you and once I'm home everyone is watching over me as a watchdog. I don´t need to talk and can take care of myself on the mainland. I'm twenty-one! Come on! It's not that you really know me. I would even be quite surprised if you even have any idea who James was." But swallowed the words before they could do any damage. What I felt couldn´t easily be solved.

"I would watch my Bird if I was you." I snapped at Gordon, I turned my back to Virgil and walked towards the other door that was now being blocked by John. I was trapped. I squeezed my hands into fists and tried to remain calm, deep breaths. "Remember, tomorrow you're out of here. Ignore them and hang on." I said to myself without the rest hearing it. "Nose in, mouth out." In my mind I heard the voice of my best friend. "Under every anger is hidden pain, find that pain and try to solve them without letting go of the anger." Wise words.

"Alan ..." sighed my thirty year old and oldest brother Scott. "The problem is not that we don´t trust you, it's the rest that we don´t trust. What if you get in touch with the wrong people? People who want to make fast money from Jeff Tracy by abducting his youngest son? "

"I'm also alone at school? And holidays." I said and I pulled my arms up in irritation. "It's not that I'm not alone then."

Since I had made a point, it remained silent. "Why do you want to go so badly to London?" Asked the twenty-eight-year-old John, the only blond haired Tracy beside me, curious. He was always calmness himself and thought before he said anything and even deeper about things that were said. Normally it was nice, he was the only brother I had still a little faith in. But now I hoped that Fermat and Brains were down instead on Thunderbird 5 for John. "Why can not you wait until Dad gets back?" He continued. "He's back tomorrow, can´t you wait until then?"

"I have an appointment that I can´t move." I said in a tone that indicated that I didn´t want to talk about it anymore.

That didn´t stop Virgil. "What for important appointments could you have?" He said mockingly. "You're nothing you do but getting into trouble at school. School is over Alan. Time for a new meaningful life to start. Time to grow up."

I closed my eyes to keep in control.

"What I do is my business. It´s none of your concern" I snapped. "And may I please go outside?" I couldn´t tell them that I had to go to the funeral of my best friend. Then they were even more overprotective and concerned about me.

"Alan, you can´t keep running away from your problems." Twenty-six year old Virgil put his hand on my shoulder. "You can talk to us." hopefully I glanced at his door but he was now guarded by Gordon, who jumped off the couch.

Scott came to me and forced me to look into his eyes. "You know," he said. "You can say anything against us. Running is useless, talking helps."

"Watch me." I said. I shook my brothers hands off me and ran to the open window. Somewhere in my mind I knew it was a bad idea. It wasn´t high but we weren´t close to the ground either. Yet I dove through the window and let myself fall down after a few meters.

In the distance I heard my brothers call my name panicked. I rolled to break my fall and broke into a run.

"ALAN! COME BACK!" Scott shouted furiously but I ignored it. Blind I kept running away from the beach to the edge of the jungle. Nobody can keep up with me, I wasn´t English running champion for nothing.

Far away on my own hiding spot, I sat down and pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them. Here was it safe for my tears to fall. Never before had anyone found me here.

Since we moved here to our own private island, and actually before the move, I had need spots to be away from my overprotective brothers and their teasing and bullying, especially their bullying to be honest. I've found several places, spread over the whole island, places where I can hide safely. This has the best view of the sunset and the sea. James would have loved it here.

James is ... was ... is my best friend. He will always remain my best friend, no one can replace him. No one.

A few weeks ago during the finals he didn´t feel so good. He was absent and was startled by little every sound, every touch. I took him to the hospital after he crashed. Brain tumor. Terminally.

A few days later, he was gone.

Tomorrow is the funeral. That was the reason I had to go London.

James. He and I were inseparable. The teachers at Whalton didn´t called us the Walton twins because we looked like each other. We did by the way. All the people who knew us thought we were brothers. We are nothing without the other. We weren´t afraid to turn the school upside down, or the whole country for that matter. It was more often than not, we were sitting together in the headmasters room, laughing our ass off. Not that we were in deep trouble. Often he could laugh with us, as long as our grades stayed the way they are.

The sun had gone under and cooled down quickly. With my sleeve I rubbed my tears away. I'll have missed dinner. Fine. Marcus will be angry at me because I didn´t take care of myself.

I pushed myself up, brushed myself off, took a deep breath and went on my way home. Through the airway I sneaked inside. Since the attack of the Hood on our island, at least seven years ago, I crawled regularly inside and outside the house this way. The way to get in unnoticed.

Above my room, I opened the door and let myself fall onto my bed. I kicked off my shoes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. **

**I´ll update soon! **


	2. My big escape

**Disclaimer...**

* * *

The next morning, way too early, my alarm went off. Someone had pulled my sweater off and helped me into my pajamas . I was also tucked in. Fine, I´m grown-up and they still do that.

With a little difficulty, I wrestled myself free from the blankets.

I hadn´t even packed out my suitcase, I thought it was too much trouble, knowing that I won´t stay here long. I even had my other stuff from this house removed. Out of the closet I took the last stuff and put them in my suitcase. I grabbed the picture of my mother and baby me from the nightstand and put them on top of the rest of the stuff. The room was now officially no longer mine. Now it was time that I freshen myself up, I chose a pair of jeans and shirt and put them on.

On my desk, I wrote a little note for my brothers.

_I'm sorry,_

_There's something I must do before graduation. On my own._

_That means without you guys._

_Just leave me alone. I'll explain everything later._

_I see you on Whalton in about three days._

_Alan_

Softly I sneaked out of my room. Scott lay down by my door sleeping on a chair. Had he spent the whole night on that chair? Great, I almost felt guilty, almost.

I ran back quickly and grabbed my blanket and letter. I tucked Scott in and put my letter in his hand. Humming something, he turns around and continue sleeping with the piece of paper pressed against him.

Through the kitchen, where I fulled my bag with food for the road, I walked to the aircrafts. The hanger was dark and deserted. It fit my mood.

After the usual steps, think of fastening luggage, flight plan, I got in touch with Fermat.

The headphones I put a spin on my head. "Tracy One to Thunderbird five. Thunderbird five, you receive me," I said into the microphone.

"Tracy One, I hear you loud and clear. Tracy One, you have permission to take off. And Alan? Good luck. "Did Fermat said. He had already graduated two years ago but knew James very well. Fermat had received an invitation for the funeral as well and immediately wanted to come down to help me but I couldn´t allow that. He had work to do.

"Thanks." My voice full of emotion. "I'll call you when it's over."

"You know. If you need anything ... "

"Jah I know. Thank you. Fermat, my choice ... you know that it has nothing to do with you." I asked cautiously.

"I know. Alan." The twenty-two year old techie also had a lump in his throat. "We´ll keep in touch right?"

"You're a good friend Fermat ..." I said with difficulty.

"But not good enough. I'm sorry."

"Fermat. Don´t sell yourself short. You're everything a Tracy could wish for in a friend. I'll call you soon. When everything is over and I sorted some stuff out."

"Again good luck, bye." At the end I realized that he hadn´t even stuttered. I said my goodbye, hung up and sent the plane into the air. Moments later, when everything seemed quiet, I put it on autopilot, threw the headphones off and hanged back with a sigh.

"If what is over? and why does he is he wishing you goodluck?" sounded behind me. "Choice's? What is this all about? Did I miss something?"

Startled, I turned around and looked straight into the blue eyes of John. "What? How? "

"If you sneak into the house without being seen, I assumed that the hangar was no problem as well. I understand you want to be alone but doesn´t help. Alan, talk to me." He begged. "Believe me, it helps. Whatever Fermat is talking about, I want to help you no matter what." I remained silent and looked at him in pain. "Okay, I understand that the last few years we have never listened what you had to say but that will change now." I kept quiet and John began to lose his patience. "Alan, you can tell me now where we are going or I turn this plane and I lock you in your room until graduation. "

My eyes began to tear up and I got a lump in my throat. Only now I felt the tears run down my cheeks, but I knew I had to keep them in. John looked at me shocked, since my mother's death I hadn´t cried with my family near me. Without saying anything, he came to me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried myself in his embrace.

"I want to know one thing." He whispered in my ear. "You're okay right? There is nothing wrong with you? "

I shook my head against shoulder and lifted so I could look in his eyes. Slowly I began to tell everything. Well almost everything. Okay I left a lot out. But John really listened and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Why didn´t you say anything?" His voice sounded sad.

"I wanted to be left alone." I sobbed, that was the truth. "I didn´t want Scott to keep bugging me. You would keep your talk about faith and stars. Virgil would tell me all medical aspects of James disease and tell me over and over again that there was nothing I could do to save him. Or Gordon trying to make me laugh while I'm not in the mood. Dad would come back to the island to support me and I know that he had looked forward to this holiday. I believed that I could deal with it." Actually I didn´t lied to him. I kept behind the main reason.

"Can I come with you? I promise to leave you alone but let me go with you. You can use support. I know you can do it alone. You don´t have to prove yourself too me. But you´re still my little brother. I can´t go back home without knowing for certain that you´re okay and have someone to talk to when you're ready. The rest doesn´t need to know what we are doing. When you're ready you can tell them yourself. But let me come with you." He almost begged.

I nodded and dried my tears. "Thanks John. You promise not to turn overprotective brother on me?" I asked to be sure.

"No, I´ll be standing sidelines until you need me. Promise." He pulled me to him again one more time and let me go. "Lie down on the couch for a few moments. You look like a dead man walking." I crawled together and John immediately offered his apologies. "Sorry, wrong choice of words."

"There is overprotective brother again." I muttered, but still I went to the back of the plane. I felt John´s eyes watching me but I didn´t look back.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Should I continue with both story´s or leave this one on hiatus?**

**xoxox Flora**


	3. My best friend funeral

**Disclaimer**

* * *

It rained, how appropriate. But I didn´t wanted to stand under an umbrella. As long as it was raining and I wasn´t hidding under an umbrella I became soaked. If I was soaked then no one could see my tears running down my face.

John's hand on my back was a big support. He said nothing but his hand meant so much more than words could say. It made sure that I didn´t fall. I didn´t collapse.

The priest was holding a long speech which I understood nothing from. Probably because I only half listened. The parents of James also held a few words. The whole time I wanted to cry, to yell, to scream at them that they had never known James. Not the way I did. They couldn´t even be reach when James was brought in the hospital. They haven´t said goodbye or held his hand. James was sent off to boarding school when he was only four years old. Even during the vacations, he was picked up by the staff and then he spent the vacation on his own.

These people aren´t parents. Both my dad and James mom and dad, you can´t call them parents. They were sponsors. People who want to show off their children. Look how well Tracy is doing. Jeff would be so proud. James doing so great in school. And what a polite boy he is. His parents have raised them right. But in the ´parents´ eyes it´s never enough and then they sent money to make them even better. If they only knew…

Someone asked if I wanted to say a few words but I couldn´t get anything out of my throat. I shook my head and felt John's arm around my shoulders.

I watched how the coffin, with my best friend inside, sank into the ground. A few people threw flowers down and I shut myself off from the world.

"It's time to go." Said John softly and it took a while before I realized that there was no one left but John and me.

I said my last goodbye muttering so John couldn´t hear me. "I promise I won´t let our plans die. I´ll continue and make sure that everything we did, it wouldn´t be for nothing. I´ll take care of Zo. Make a future with San. I never forget what you did for me. Never."

"Alan? Are you coming with me?"

"Jah." Did I whisper and let me guide back to the car by John.

John drove back to the hotel in the rental car and left me in silence. As far as he had kept his promise, he left me alone to process everything myself.

Without saying anything we walked to the hotel room where I dressed into some dry clothes and lay down on the couch.

I put on a movie, don´t know which, and rested my head on John's lap. It didn´t feel uncomfortable, strangely I felt save.

A phone rang, John's mobile. Without moving me too much, he answered the call. "John." ... "Yes everything is all right here." ... "No, we´re doing some traveling. Taking some time off. "..." No everything is going well. "..." I get that. "..." That's not it what. "..." No "..." That will be his decision. "..." No Scott, I´m not gonna force him. He needs to be alone for a few day´s. He barely let me come with him."..." Yes. "..." I'll see you at the graduation. "..." No I have everything under control. "..." I get that. "..." Don´t. "..." Scott if you set even one toe in England before you needed here, I´ll make personally sure that Gordon has a hand free with your bird. "..." try me. "..." Maybe. Let's see if he's awake. "

He stroked his hand through my hair. "You think you can talk a minute with Scott?" He whispered. I nodded and took the Phone over from him.

"Hey Scooter." I said lazy.

"Everything all right Alan? 'Sounded worried on the other side of the line.

"Yes. Just a little bit tired. Thats all."

"You know you're in trouble, right. First you disappear from the house on the island and then you disappear also completely from the island. I don´t care that you're an adult. You're really in trouble. I speak to you at your graduation. "

I remained silent. What do you say to that.

"Hey, are you sure everything is okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Scott, would you mind. I'm exhausted."

"No I don´t mind, go to sleep. You sound like you could drop dead any moment." He said grinning but I crawled together at his words. John´s hand brushed again through my hair to comfort me. "Love you baby bro."

'Love you to." I hung up as soon as possible and gave the device back to John who looked at me worried.

"Don´t worry about Scott. I´ll make sure that Scott would be to hard on you when we get home. "Said John. "If you still don´t want to tell them. I make something up."

"I tell them when we get home." I mumbled and closed my eyes. If I ever go home. I thought to myself but the words didn´t come out. These are things that John doesn´t necessarily needs to know. With the sound of the TV in the background, I fell asleep.

I was sitting separated from my family. John had promised me that he wasn´t going to tell them. But I saw my father and brothers looking at him. I was surprised that they even come here all five. Something in my mind told me that they came because they loved me but a larger more influential voice full with years of disappointments told me that this was again a way to show off. The press would love to have a picture of my dad and brothers I could already see the headline. Jeff Tracy's youngest son, graduated and like his brothers walking successful in his father's footsteps. His future fixed, not really.

"Dear pupils, parents, family, friends." Began the headmaster when he was on stage. Followed by a long speech about hope, future, all those things which I do not really listen to it until the end. When I heard something I wished he let out. "I can proudly announce you that this year two students graduated under the title cum laude. What means with the highest honor. An honorable title. These two students were on school grounds better known as the Whalton twins."

"Oh no." I crawled together. "Please don´t. Don´t say it." But he didn´t hear me.

"These two are well known around campus because they were inseparable. If you saw one you could bet that the other was just a step behind. Their bond was stronger than brothers or best friends, and one couldn´t exist without the other. Was there one sick then the other would be find along the sick one´s bed to take care of him. If one of the two didn´t have a steady girlfriend for years, it wouldn´t surprise me that they had a relationship together. All were they making a lot of trouble together, you couldn´t imagine two better boys on the world. Both cared more about the other than about himself, this they had proven many times. To everyone's grief one half of the twins got a tumor. Not long after the diagnoses he blew out his last breath while he was still laughing with his adopted twin brother. I would like to ask you for a minute of silence for that special kid. James."

My throat was burning, I felt how the girl next to me, Anouk, took my hand and gently squeezed it. I looked at her gratefully. I recognized her, she had been out a few times with James. I know her not very well but the gesture touched me. Her head landed on my shoulder and I pressed my cheek against her head. Sandy will understand that I just needed support now.

"I would like to give the stand to our honor student and the other half of the twins. Alan Tracy, son of Jeff Tracy and our most honorable student."

I felt everyone in the room looking at me when I climbed the stage.

* * *

**Good night... sleep tight and dream of bedbugs tonight.**

**xoxox Flora**


	4. My speech

**Disclaimer**

* * *

The microphone was handed to me and I looked to the audience. For a moment I met my father's eyes and after those the ones of Scott. Both looked shocked.

My eyes stared around the room without really seeing anyone and I heard myself start talking. "Hello, my name is Alan Tracy. You know who I am because of my last name. Not who I am, only because who my dad is.

Everyone here knows that I have four brothers and a dad. That my mother died when I was little. Everyone knows the story of Jeff Tracy. But I'm more than a son of Jeff Tracy and I have learned here at school.

Here it didn´t matter who your father is. What your mother does. On Whalton everybody is equal and that makes this school the ideal school for me. Especially when I was with James, I had the feeling that I was Alan. No son or brother of ... no I was just Alan. And the son of the two famous actors was just James.

If you really knew me you would know that both James and I competed in the English championships, we ran track. Back then, I thought it was so important to win because one of my brothers was also an athlete. Childish, I know, but back then it seemed important. I wanted to prove myself. James let me win, though he denies it, I know that he has let me win. Thanks to him I´m now English champion for three years in a row.

If you really knew us you would know that we both loved to read. People might think that we´re not into school because we always mess around, creating chaos, and in the headmasters words, turn the school upside down. But in between we studied enough. The greatest thing was that I was good at mathematics and engineering, and James was good in languages and biology. We gave each other tutoring and supported each other where we could. We took care of each other."

I looked right at my family. What I was about to tell I never told them. I should have told them earlier but I never found the right time. This still wasn´t the right time but I needed to tell them.

"About two years ago I was told that I had health problems. James was the only one I told and he has helped me to process everything and deal with it. When I brought James to the hospital, I sat with him until he breathed his last breath. The same thing I would do for all my brothers. James asked me one thing before he died. He didn´t want me to forget our dreams. And I promised I wouldn´t forget. It made me sad that only people from school came to say goodbye by his bed. No family, his own parents were too busy to answer the phone and didn´t got the news until after his death.

What I want to say. Never forget the people who are sitting next to you, people you care about. Because at some point they are gone and you´ll regret taking them for granted." Again I looked around the room. "James is still my brother, not in blood but in my heart, even in death. I have so much to thank James for. That is something my fellow students Whalton were given. Here you have the chance to make friends that you´ll never forget. Bands that can´t be broken. Though I miss him, I´ll have to go on. And he taught me how I can be Alan, how I can build my own reputation apart from my family. I'm going to do that now.

Had you asked me what I wanted to be before I met James I would have said, 'I want to be like my brothers, working for my dad.´ But now, I´m gonna decide my own future. What we first were going to do together, I´ll just have to do it on my own now. I'm hoping to go working part time for my dad and I´m going, besides that, specializing in medicine. Not because I want to impress someone, or because I have to. No, James has taught me to do things because I want to. I want to give this lessons to my fellow seniors. Be youre own miracle so you can make your own dreams come true.

Be your own miracle and make your own future with your own choices. Ignore the pressure of the people around you, if they really love you, they accept your choices and help you to create your own dream. James and I were and are inseparable, because he is still with me in my heart. He has changed my life by taking the time to get to know me. He has changed my life therefore I am grateful, but above all, proud to call him my friend. My brother."

Gently I put the microphone down and walked shakily down the steps. Hesitantly people began to clap.

Anouk was there to catch me and I buried myself in her embrace.

"Come on, we're gonna get you outside." She whispered, with her hand on my back she guided me out the room. She brought me to the boys restroom. "Fresh yourself up. I'll be outside if you need me. "

I nodded and went alone into the bathroom and washed with water my tears away. With a sigh, I looked up into the mirror. I had bags, my eyes were bloodshot from crying, but the worst I found that I was really really pale. My breathing was going faster and my fingertips began to tingle. My heart began to beat in my throat, my image was blurred and now I was just scared. What had I done? My dad is going to kill me, as Scott isn´t first.

"Easy Alan." I muttered to myself. "They don´t know anything. You're okay. Hang in there. They don´t do you anything. They can´t hurt you. You're an adult now." I rubbed my hands together to get warmer.

There was a knock on the door and when I didn´t answered, John still came inside.

"Sorry," he said, he closed the door and took a few steps in my direction. I stopped talking and looked at him. "I´ve sent Anouk back to the ceremony."

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the sink firmly with both hands when I almost fall.

"You spoke from your heart just yet, didn´t you?" John asked.

"Yeah," I said hoarsely, I began to feel nauseous.

"Then I´ll support you with every choice you make. And if necessary I´ll defend you against Dad." His voice was flooded by a kind of murmur in my ears that was all too familiar to me.

My hands clung more tightly to the sink that had started turning.

"Get ..." I squeaked but further than that I didn´t get.

"Alan? Are you okay? "Sounded worried from far away and everything went black before my eyes. My head hit something solid and then nothing.

* * *

**What did you think of Alan´s speech? I got some PM´s of people who tell me that I´m overreacting with Alan´s view of his dad. **

**This is based on my view of my parents. It´s in the story a bit worse but still, it´s based on my own experience. **

**xoxox Flora**


	5. My fiancee

**Disclaimer**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the cold floor.

'Boys. Give him some space." Said Virgil and I felt a hand on my face. "Alan, open your eyes for me." Was said commanding.

"Virg shouldn´t we call an ambu ..." began John worried but stopped when I began to blink with my eyes. The light was bright and I closed them immediately. However, I tried to get up. Soft hands held me back.

"Alan stay here lying for a moment. You have bumped your head with a nasty fall and probably have a concussion. What happened? "Came the calm voice of Virgil.

"My bag." I whispered. "Can you get my bag?"

'I've got it here Sprout." Said Scott. "What do you need?"

I knew I had to open my eyes. Virgil, John and Scott were on their knees beside me. Scott had my bag clasped in his hands. "My kit," I said. "I need sugar."

"Wait, Kit ... sugar ..." Virgil was thinking out loud. "Alan, do you have diabetes?"

I nodded but that gave a shooting pain. I bumped my head harder than I thought. "Yeah. Two and a half years." John's mouth fell open. "Surprise." I added sarcastically. But John seemed really hurt. The other two just looked shocked.

Virgil grabbed my kit from the bag and helped me sit up.

I pricked my finger and let a drop of blood fall on the test strip. Now I just have to wait for the results. But my feeling could tell me what it was.

"Why didn´t you say anything?" Scott looked inquiringly at the devices I used. "These are things we need to know. What if something goes wrong during missions or on the island. "

"When ," I said simply.

"What do you mean? When?"

"When should I´ve told you guys this? Since Christmas I never had a decent conversation with you, that lasted longer than three minutes. There is always a rescue or the time difference, or you guys interrupted me." I looked up and saw that the number in the device was very low. Yeah my expectations came true. Bad mood is also a symptom if I may defend myself. No excuse, that´s why I keep the anger inside. "Someone got some orange juice or chocolate with them?"

"Not really." Said John and the rest shook his head. "should I..." he began.

Halfway shaking my head I reminded the head injury. "Nope. Can you give me my pill box? Not the daily box but the lunch box with the Thunderbirds on it. James thought it was funny."

"How many pills do you have?" Scott opened the box and stared at the contents.

"Enough." I muttered and took the glucose tablets from the box. I grabbed two and put them under my tongue where they could melt. "John, would you say to the headmaster that I've had a hypo lower than 55 and not come back to join the ceremony. Scott, can you tell Dad that I´m okay and that I´ll see him at the hotel. And Virg, can you give me a ride? I don´t think I can drive this way. "

"You´ve got no license." snorted Scott.

"For five years now. And I got my pilot's license for each aircraft and have my own car." I tried to get up and was grabbed by Virgil when I almost fell over.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

I glanced cautiously back and forth between my brothers. How can I put this without them freaking out. "Hospital. Just checking out that I´m one-hunderd percent now Brains is not here. "

"Then I'll go with you." Said Scott with determination.

"No." I said curtly, and everyone looked at me surprised. "Virgil brings me because I'm too dizzy to drive myself but he's not going inside with me. You´ve found out too much information about me today. Before you freak out, I want to tell you everything myself was the time is right. Scott, as I said. Go inform Dad and Gordon. "

There was a flurry of protests, my head was pounding and I felt worse every minute. I caught a few words, it was about self-responsibility and famille. Same old same old. Luckily I didn´t have enough concentration to absorb everything. I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

A girl picked up. "Sandy."

"Hey San." I said

"Alan! Everything all right? The ceremony is about to begin. Where are you? "Sounded worried.

"Hypo. Can you give me a ride? "The protests of my brothers went louder. "And you can take Gordon along?" That made my brothers quiet quickly.

"I´m on my way." there was a moment of hesitant. "Where are you, anyway? And which of your brothers is Gordon? That was the one who won the Olympics right?"

"I´m by the Boys Toilet. Gordon is the one with the red hair sitting next my father. You know who my dad is? "

"I guess so." There was a pause. "Yes, I see him. '

"I'm going to my car. Will I see you there? I'm parked at the usual place. I wanted to go on my own but ..."

"Don´t you even finish that sentence. I'll see you outside. Be careful. You've already eaten something sweet or a sandwich with cheese?"

"No, but I´ve taken glucose tablets. There´ll be something in the car. See you soon."

"Love you."

"I love you more." grinned I and hung up. "I took care of it. Gordon comes with me and you go to the hotel." Before they could react I raised my hand and continued. "I'm an adult now. I can and will refuse visits. And believe me, the doctor and I go way back so if I say I don´t want visitors then Marcus lets no-one in my room. I promise you that when I get back, I´ll explain everything. For now you need to go to Dad. "

A bit unsteadily I walked to the door but almost fell before I had put three steps ,my legs seemed like pudding. Scott grabbed me around my waist. "Let me at least walk you to the car."

"That's would be great, big brother. Can you take my bag along?" I leaned on him and he carried most of my weight. This way we walked out of the bathroom. Scott carried my bag on his back and looked back to John and Virgil, who we left speechless, and together walked into the hall again. Through the back door we arrived at the parking lot. In the distance saw Sandy standing while she was talking to Gordon. As soon as she saw me, she came running up to me and hugged me tightly. Scott's hands caught me when I almost fell.

"Oh Alan. What have you done now? Do you even see your head. I know you have thin blood, but that's really a lot. Here, eat this up, it's your favorite chocolate and I've ... "

I had tried a few times to interrupt her and when that did not work I took drastic measures. Gently I pressed my lips against hers to cut her off.

"I´m fine San. Guy´s. This is my fiancée, Sandy. San, these two are my brothers. Scott and Gordon."

I think of all the news that Scott got today, this was the last straw. Slowly his face colored red. For a moment it seemed as if he was going to explode.

"Fiancée?" Sounded snorted from Gordon. "Then you think you know someone." For the first time he looked up at my face and turned white. "Alan what happened? She told me that I had to bring to the hospital?" Gordon looked anxiously at Scott for an explanation but I didn´t have time to give it.

"Jah, it´s nothing. I´m only going because Marcus said if I dare not to show up after something that he would skin me alive. And that man is good. He always knows. I remember I was with James..." my voice stopped with that name.

"I'm so sorry for you, Alan." Gordon said softly. Scott's hand squeezed my shoulder and his face turned back to his normal color.

Sandy saw that I began to sway on my legs and grabbed me tightly around my waist. "Let's go check you out. Scott thanks for bringing him but maybe it is wise to go to your dad. He was sort of freaking out when I asked if Gordon wanted to go with me to Alan. One Lady Penelope helped me hold him there but I don´t know how long they can hold him back. Give that bag to me."

Scott was looking surprised at Sandy, I swear if this was a cartoon his tongue would be on the floor right now and his eyes would pop out.

"Um yeah, I'll just… watch out ... Gordon ... keep me posted." He stuttered.

"Will do." Gordon took Scott's place and took a part of my weight over from me. Sandy pulled my keys out of my pocket, took my bag over from Scott and ran ahead. "So, engaged?" Chuckled Gordon when Scott and Sandy were out of earshot.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Why me?" He said after a few seconds. I looked at him surprised. "From four brothers, why did you pick me to take you to the hospital.

"You're not a stess chicken. And you're the only one I can trust in my car without giving me a lecture how dangerous he is. "

He raised his eyebrows. "Your car?"

I gestured to the sports car where Sandy was opening the door. "nice huh? I designed her myself. Believe me when I say that I am almost as much in love with this car as I´m with San. "

"I heard that!" She yelled.

"Was the intention my love." I yelled back. Gordon helped me in backseat of the car alongside Sandy before he took place behind the wheel.

"Wow." He whispered as he touch the dashboard. "It´s really some beauty."

"One scratch and I swear ..."

"Alan!" Warned Sandy and she gave me a piece of chocolate. "Instead of threatening Gordon, You better eat this."

I looked at the chocolate and suddenly felt very dizzy. There were three pieces of chocolate and they turned around. Black spots formed in my mind and vision, which became bigger and bigger.

"Alan?" Sounded far away. "ALAN!? Gordon go faster! "

"What's happening?" Was said in panic.

"He gets a seizure because of his Hypo. I´ll call ... "

* * *

**I really love cliffhangers. And I got Alan unconscious in two chapters in a row. I don´t know why, but I like Alan whump XD**


	6. My doctor

**Disclaimer**

* * *

"Alan, I know you're awake." Marcus, or here at the hospital, Dr. Wilson grinned.

I glanced through my eyelids. "How did you know?"

"You never listen to me when I say that you should get to sleep. Why would you change that now? I sent everyone back to their hotel. I just wanted to talk to you alone."

"Take a seat." I pulled my legs up in the hospital bed and gestured toward the end. "Tell me doc. In how much trouble am I?"

'Why do you always think that you're in trouble?" With a small smile he sat down and placed a hand on my leg. "First I'll explain what was going on. With the hustle and bustle of your family today, I didn't had time for you to personally tell you everything. You sugar level hit so low that you fainted. You have hit your head terribly hard and got yourself a concussion. Instead, like a good boy, get your sugar work up first and to call me, you go for a walk. Your brains swelled and pressure made you go into an epileptic attack. The swelling has declined and if you don't get into more trouble, I think I get you back home in a few days. How much you're in trouble? You do not want know. Number one. I know that James dead has been tough for you, but that doesn't mean that you should continue to put your own health at risk. Along there, when I let you go home three years ago, didn't I ask you to make a support system. People around you need to know what can happen. When you get in here, carried by that redhead brother, that's Gordon right, I was more afraid for his health than yours. You're too stubborn to die but Gordon looked as if he might fall down at any moment. He still does but I understand that is normal for him."

"I've never really found the right time to tell them." I said and shrugged my shoulders. "How do you bring something like that up. Call and say: "Hey Dad, do you remember when I called a few weeks ago and you said what could be so important? Well, I was in the hospital and have diabetes. Thanks for your support in this difficult time." That really does it. I told the doctor on the island and his son for the few days I spend 'home' in the year. My friends at school know about it. I didn't need more people to know about it." My doctor and friend's face fell. "Apparently I was wrong." I added quickly.

"Well you don't have to worry about that any longer because the monkey is out of the bag. I have another question but it has nothing to do with medical side. I ask him as a concerned friend and not as you doctor, if you don't want to answer you don't have to. But how is it that your family knows nothing of your life? I mean. Sandy nudged me a few times in the short conversation I had with your family to silence me. I actually have the bruises to prove it. And when you woke up, they asked all things that even I already know for years. I've been listening when I was working on you. I'm sorry for that. But have they really never met James? Or Sandy? "

"Until now, they didn't even know James and Sandy existed. I've told you who my family really was didn't I?" As I thought back to the day I had told James, Sandy and Marcus about the Thunderbirds. Because my diabetes a infection was so bad that it worsened till I was delirious with fever. Afterwards they asked about it and I explained them everything honestly. Dr. Wilson nodded and motioned for me to go. "They are always busy. The last time we really had a conversation was when I was fifteen. There were some problems with an intruder in our house and they helped me with nightmares. Then they tried it but I was in school, you couldn't do such things over the phone and lets say if I was home every conversation was cut off by a mission or I was sent to my room because of my childish behavior at school, I'll be surprised if they looked into one of mine report cards since the second grade. It doesn't bother anymore and I decided to tell it when the time was right. That time has yet to come."

"With time is right you mean when you are moved in in your new home and you already have broken the bands of your past? They let you down and you're hurt. I get that, I really do. But that doesn't mean you should follow their example and cut them out of your life. How did your father react to the news that you are going to college? You've surely told I presume? It starts in about three months."

"Well I kind of just addressed it during my speech that I wanted to be a doctor. It was in a crowded room. By many things I said there and I'm not sure it's all good." I chewed on my lip. "I'm in so much in trouble."

"They love you." He said.

"Do you really think they love me?" I snorted. "They show it in a very strange way."

"You were twenty-four hours unconscious. Believe me. That's enough time for me to see how much they care about you. The red... Gordon, he really looks a lot like James. Inwardly then. He sat there and mumbled on and on that he was sorry. The youngest with the brown hair. What was his name? Virgil or John. I remember that Scott was the eldest. "

"Virgil" I helped him.

"He was bothering my nurses about treatment. He immediately given himself a course on working with diabetes. He kept saying that he should have known. And then you have John, if I remember correctly, he hated that he was with you for a few days alone but that you hadn't told him anything. He reproached himself that he hadn't seen anything of the medications you took or your shots. Your eldest brother remained as a guard dog hanging around your bed and looked at everyone who came near to you with a deadly look. And I thought San was scary when she is worried. Your father was maybe even more extreme, he asked Lady P for a complete background of your life. I'm curious about how they respond to your racing career."

"All sealed off. Jethro has everything locked up what I don't want anyone known. If they find out ... I'm so dead. Again." I added. "Is there any chance that I get out of here before they come back?"

"Alan ..."

"I think I owe John a apology. He tried to listen to me but I locked him out. He is the only one of my brothers that I shut out instead of the other way around. When John comes here, and I'll talk to him, and I'll promise that I tell him everything. Can we discuss parole? "

Dr. Wilson began to laugh. "Okay. But then you really rest now. Shall I call him for you?"

"Yes." I muttered, suddenly felling very tired. "But only John and call him on his cell, otherwise to the others will listen along. His number is in my cell under "big bro Jo". "

"And now you're going to lie down." Obediently I crawled under the covers and went laying in a better position. Marcus tucked me in. "Goodnight Al. Try not to do anything stupid like falling out of bed. You only have so much luck and yours is running out."

"Promises. No stupid things." I yawned and closed my eyes. "No stupid things."

* * *

**I´m going to Germany tomorrow so I won´t update this story till Sunday. Maybe if I come back early but don´t count on it... **


	7. My life

**Disclaimer**

* * *

"Trust me, he's really okay, he is making a great recovery." Marcus said in a reassuring tone. "He just wanted to talk to you without anyone else there."

"Why?" Asked the twenty-eight-year-old blonde.

"John?" I opened my eyes and heard footsteps coming closer.

"I´m here Alan. 'John took my hand and squeezed it once gently. "How do you feel. Last time I saw you, you were still pretty out of it. "

"Yeah, much better. Doc can you fix me a wheelchair? So we can go out of this room. John and I have much to discuss and I would rather do it sitting than lying down in this room."

"When will you learn to cal me Marcus or even better Marc in the hospital." He sighed.

"Marc is for when you're my brother," I said with a smile. "Marcus is outside office hours. Here it´s just Dr. Wilson or doc. That is more respectful."

He laughed. "All right Al, you can go out of this room. But you stay in this hospital. And you know it. No total honesty is no freedom. And if you even think about standing up from the wheelchair I lock you to the mental insane department. Or worse. I'll tell Sandy."

John looked at us surprised, I think he understands very little of it.

Doctor Wilson pulled a wheelchair into the room and I took place in it without grumbling. John still hadn´t said a word to me and I didn´t say anything to him but the question if everything was okay and my answer that I was feeling better. It was a bit awkward.

"John, shall we go to the center plaza. I have the password and no one will disturb us there." I said and pointed to a door.

"Sounds good." John pushed me in the direction I pointed and at the staff exit, I gave him the code to get inside the small plaza. John parked me and took place on the bench next to me himself. "You wanted to talk?" He asked after a few minutes of an awkward silence.

"I found that I had an apology and an explanation to tell you. It wasn´t fair of me to treat you the same as the rest while you couldn´t do anything about it. You were mostly in Thunderbird five, and if you were down here you were the only one really trying to understand me. So I thought if you want to I could tell you everything you missed. And then I mean really everything."

"I would appreciate it. But I wonder, what has the rest done to make you do this? That you feel the need to hide half of your life?" He looked at me intently, bent over with elbows on knees and head in his hands.

"It is perhaps a little more than half of my life. Currently I believe it´s my whole life." Did I admit. "How do you want to do it? Do you want to ask questions or I'll just start at the beginning? I warn you, there can be things you may not want to know, but once I started then I don´t stop anymore. "

There was a few seconds of silence. "Begin at the beginning." decided John.

"There are a few things I don´t want to tell you and some things I can´t tell you." I warned.

John's eyebrows frowned, but he gestured with his hand that I should go on. "Does not matter. Tell me what you can tell. '

"I met James when I was fourteen. After that thing with the Hood in the spring break you all were being overprotective during the summer vacation but also pushed me away. Although I had received the IR pin I couldn´t go on missions with you guy´s and everything you did I couldn´t do it because I still had my injuries from the fight with the Hood The only time you saw me was when I woke up screaming in the middle of the night because of the night terrors and you helped me calm down. I still have nightmares of that day but less than before.

When I went back to school, I was completely healed and happy that I was away from the island.

On the first day we met, it clicked. We were both a member of the track team and he had flunked his test last year, we sat together in the same classroom. Quickly we became good friends that within a few days turned into best friends and eventually brothers.

The first time that the guys let me down, was a few weeks after the start of the new school year. I had a little accident on the track team and was taken to the hospital. A family member had to sign for me that I could go home because I had two broken wrists. Stupid fall and hit the ground wrong. First I tried to call Dad, Scott, Virgil and even Gordon. Only Virgil took the phone up but said I had to call back later, he was much, much too busy for my childish problems and before I could say anything he hung up on me. You were on Thunderbird 5 and couldn´t come to get me and I didn´t want to bother you after Virgil´s words. Eventually Marcus , then still Dr. Wilson, squeezed a blind eye and let James falsify my signature. Nobody called me back not even to ask why I had called and I couldn´t think of one good reason for it to bring it up. For I spoke again you was the cast already off and I had no more problems with my hands.

Now we studied together, having fun and pushed each other our grades went up. So good that we gave tutoring to children who needed it. Those parents paid us as a thank you even though we didn´t ask for it. During the spring break I emailed, calling I had experienced had no point, nine times out of ten it was said that I had to pay more attention to school, other times I was snapped at or ignored, sorry I´m rambling back to the point. I emailed that I would stay in school for tutoring. I was right about that but I was the one who was giving tutoring. James couldn´t go home because nobody had time to pick him up and I didn´t want to leave him alone at school. We both had a report where we could be proud of. I'm an B-for biology and James for mathematics, the rest we had A and A+ for. My fifteenth birthday I spent in school and you and Dad had me a call but no longer than five minutes because there was a mission in between. James was the only one who really paid any attention to me. That was the moment I saw him more as family than my real family.

I came home that summer so proud of my results and progress, and the first thing I heard was that I had to do better my best in school if I wanted to be a Thunderbird one day. It hurt me more than I thought it would, I think they hadn´t even looked at my report card. The whole summer, I was looking forward to go back to Whalton with James to have fun because at home is was abandoned and ignored. If I wanted to go out further than the pool I had to take someone with me and the fun part is that I was just told that they didn´t want to go with me. With ME.

Off course I decided to spend Autumn break with James at school and during that trip I met Sandy. James and I were out for dinner on our earned tutoring money and I had seen Sandy standing on the side while I was dancing. I drew her without saying anything on the dance floor and since then we talked every weekend. It was not long before we found out that Sandy's big brother was our doctor.

Both James and I were not the cleverest on the sport field so every now and then we were back at Marcus' doorstep. He became our regular go-to place. Around my sixteenth birthday, we had earned enough money together to go to get our license. Both Dad and James parents sent us allowance and money to pay for the tutor. My tutoring money went to James and I got that from him. Both had we agreed that they only had to read the letters from school to know better. Till than, we made fun with the money we received. And fun we had…

* * *

**Alan is going to tell John a whole story about his life outside the Tracy family. How do you think John will react? **


	8. My lifeII

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Together we went every Thursday afternoon to a home for children with disabilities. We did volunteer work there which gave us a feeling that we meant something. We were both good with computers and we wrote a computer program for those kids so that they could enjoy learning to read, write and mathematics, that we gave the director . He sold it to a company and gave us the profits, so began our little company named ´Almes '."

I looked into John's eyes and saw that he recognized the name. No surprise really. Almes is almost as well known as Tracy industry.

"We were nominated for a Nobel Prize for the volunteer. I had the invitations and tickets sent home and together with James, Sandy and Iris (back then James girlfriend), I took the plane to America. We rented a sports car and drove from Miami to NY for the ceremony. We had a road trip of three weeks because we got a few weeks off from school. You don´t know half how excited I was when I read at the gossip site's bachelors Scott and Virgil Tracy were together in NY. They weren´t there in the evening when I was on stage to receive the prize, and I found out that they only had come to NY for business. Not for me. The Christmas break, I went home and nobody brought it up so I found it unnecessary to tell. You realize I've spent spring break back at school and the whole summer vacation I heard that if I wanted to be a Thunderbird I really had try better to do my best and had to grow up.

According to Scott, and I quote, "You're just a kid, grow up, get your grades up and take responsibility for your actions for once." Those words haunted through my head. Even though I had only A´s and followed the program for highly gifted kids, while doing volunteering in my free time, I had my own company I earned thousands of dollars a year and had a steady girlfriend. It was not good enough for them so I promised to do better my best and drew me back into my room where I concentrated on the latest programs for Almes. Dad had me grounded because I behaved like a toddler during dinner. Those plus the weeks that I got for my bad grades made sure that I could spend the vacation in my room.

James and I talked daily by video phone and that helped me through the summer. At the end of the summer we had one of the best selling educational games to our name. And a few less educational games.

Anyway. Still, I felt like I had to prove myself to you and by the age of seventeen James and I participated in the English championship Athletics, which I ended first and James second, at the Olympic games where I just a few weeks before had become seventeen for, I got twice a bronze medal, James had once bronze and got fourth place, twice.

With the money we had won by the games, we earned with Almes and some other things, we took flying lessons and got in record time almost every license there is to get. James is even a stunt pilot. By the time I was eighteen we had designed cars and flew around the world.

A month after my nineteenth birthday, to be exact early November so actually one and a half month, I began to feel worse and worse. James was worried about me and had me after a few weeks dragged to the hospital. Marcus quickly discovered what was wrong with me. Diabetes. Two weeks, I spent in the hospital. James not once left the hospital while I was there. Not even for school or when Iris threatened to break up with him. James then broke up with her because he felt that true love has no ultimatum.

Believe me, I've honestly tried to reach home. Even you, while I knew you were in five. I needed you, I had a chronic disease that I had to learn to live with and needed my older brothers and father. Gordon laughed at me when I told them I was in the hospital and told that I had to pay attention during sports, and he would call me back, he never did by the way. Virgil just didn´t answerd the phone. Scott told me that he was flying in TB1 and would call after the mission, never did. Dad said he was busy and whatever it was, I just had to resolve it myself and you, John, you remember that I called you and told that it was important? Do you remember what you said?"

John nodded. "I told you to shut up and only come back when you're less selfish and had grown up. Then I threw the phone down. Alan I didn´t know, Gordon was doing something stupid during the mission and I could do nothing to help him. I felt so helpless, scared, angry, all at once. I shouldn´t react that to you. I'm sorry. "

"I've already forgiven you a long time. At least you called me back to apologize but by that time I was already out of the hospital, with James on his vacation home in Hawaii. I didn´t know how I had to explain what happened. You felt so guilty already. Should I say, "John I forgive you, I have a chronic disease and was in the hospital with only my best friend and girlfriend and needed one of my older brothers to tell me that everything will be alright?" I didn´t blame you so I couldn´t hurt your feelings. I couldn´t help it, but on the other hand that was the moment I had enough of you and shut down.

We enjoyed our Christmas vacation in Hawaii where I felt fine to my surprise. At first I thought it would be difficult, spending the holidays without you but I had my gifts sent and received from you and New Year on a surf board was so worth it. I had decided not to go home because I felt that you didn´t want to know that I was sick and I was still experimenting with medications, food and sports.

Back at school, the problems started with home. You found out that I began to separate and tried to withdraw from you. James told me again and again how lucky I was with that. My family wanted me back, his parents hadn´t even called him at Christmas just transferred money with the message, "buy something nice for yourself." Yet I was thinking if I still wanted to go back where we once were. You had me let down and I needed time to think about how I wanted to continue.

Meanwhile we, beside athletics, also created a passion for car racing. We had both designed a fast sports car. I assume that Gordon has show het to you? and raced for fun. A scout had persuaded me to fall in for one year after a crash of my predecessor and I said yes. Eventually I drove a few months before I destroyed the car. Have you ever heard of the accident of the white Lucan?"

* * *

**I´ll update soon! pinky promise!**

**^thanks to Nargil for correcting an awkward mistake XD**


	9. My lifeIII

**Disclaimer**

* * *

John nodded. "It was a terrible accident with a lot of luck for the driver. That he survived you can call a miracle. About a year ago, if I remember correctly. He was one of the best racers but nobody knew who he was. What does that have to do with you? Were you there?" He asked with a slight admiration in his eyes. "You raced against Lucan? You weren´t injured during the accident? "

I chuckled quietly and shook my head. "John, I AM the Lucan. Luc stands for Lucy, Mom and an is the end of my name. Luc-an. When I was flipped around I landed on my left. I had a few ribs, left arm, left leg and hip broken. Nothing shattered luckily. The rest of my body was bruised and I promised James never ever to ride with a low sugar level again. As always, Marcus, along with James, patched me up and I went home for your birthday. The bruises had disappeared by then, and the cast came off the day before I left. My shirt stayed ons o nobody saw the tape and scars on my chest.

By the time I got back there was a flu going around school and now it was my turn to take care of James. The risk of infection is higher with diabetes, unfortunately, and when half the school was flattened by the flu it didn´t take long before I was really sick. James was feeling better again and he brought me to Marcus when my fever became over the 102.3. During the delirious I told them accidentally all about the Thunderbirds. Marcus thought it was too dangerous for me to return to school while I was so weak and I had been trying to reach you again, I just didn´t know how to describe it. Eventually Mark himself called my father with a furious message that he really had to come for his son. Within an hour he stood at my bedside with Scott both in overprotective mode and asked why I hadn´t called. No strength to go into discussion I told them that I thought I could handle it. I spent two weeks at home on the island when you were down. Virgil was a week up and Gordon the second week. Once I was able to go out of bed, I went straight back to school.

The last few years, we always spent the first week of a vacation with the four of us, James plus his girlfriend, Sandy and I. The last week we stayed at school to tutor or something like that and if there were weeks between we had to go home once. Not that we always looked forward to that but I still had a family, we had to face them one time. James had no one but kept trying to persuade his parents to look at him. We changed vacation spots. The autumn was the one time my home in the Bahamas,"

John looked up surprised. "Real estate is a great investment in today's economy," I said wisely. That brought John to laugh, he motioned for me to continue.

"The other time at James place in Hawaii. During the Christmas holidays, we looked for the sun instead of the cold English climate and we rented a house with four, carnival we went with just the two of us skiing and spring holidays was my house on Caribbean islands or that of James at Rome or Paris. We traveled some off James and me. We participate a lot in school projects in other countries and long weekends were filled with hikes. Sometimes we got a week off from the teachers because we were too far ahead with the lessons. We were free from everything and we loved it.

Currently we have friends all over the world where we sometimes visit. No adult who told what is and is not allowed, no rules. We had each other and we needed no-one else. The places I have seen, so awesome. We felt that nobody mattered except the other. James and me against the world.

Until ... At twenty years old, just after my accident and before your birthday, I went on my knees for Sandy. I was on my knees still the cast so not really on my knees but something like that. Her parents had died years ago and I had asked permission to Marcus. Who was so happy for us that I got their mother's wedding ring from him. On top of the Eiffel Tower with fireworks in the background I bent before her. Everything was in perfect care. James worked on the floor with fireworks. It wrote in the air. 'My dear Sandy. Will you marry me? "I told her that I could not imagine life without her, and if she wanted to be my other half. And she said no." I just snorted with laughter, thinking back to that moment. John looked at me with a question in his eyes. "She told me that James was my other half and nobody could come between us. I think that was also the reason that James never was dating longer than a few months. Sandy understood that James and I were inseparable and accepted that. She didn´t want to come between James and me. Along there she wouldn´t marry me because of the money. If I had a great speech with truth and a simple proposal, I could come back and till then the answer was and remained no.

My second proposal was in our little park where we walked every day after school. I told her that I loved her like I never could love another WOMAN. I needed someone who told me that I was doing stupid as James lured me into stupid things, who loved me whether I was rich or poor, who would be there for me to support me even though I didn´t asked for it. When she said yes. It was the best moment of my life. We would get married after we had graduated and we would do it on the Bahamas during the autumn. Nothing big, some promises we already had made were now only put on paper, James was my witnesses of course.

I spent Christmas with James at a place where I can say nothing about. We started to make future plans together. James, Sandy and Marcus promised me that the family secret was safe with them. James and I had earned enough money together that we could, without outside support, go to the university of your choice. Besides several universities offered us a scholarship to sports and educational. Because we didn´t wanted to be separate from each other, we enrolled together at Cambridge to study medicine and we were easily accepted. Immediately it was agreed we would be trauma surgeons together, first four years in college TOGETHER, by Marcus could we do our internship TOGETHER and three years thereafter, or TOGETHER by the Thunderbirds, or TOGETHER sign into the army.

I wasn´t going to tell dad that if James wasn´t alowed in the Thunderbirds than we would be going in the army together. The story for you would be that I wanted to work with James and if not for the Thunderbirds we would begin for ourselves. The army part we decided to keep for ourself.

During the summer I was going to take Sandy and James to the island so you could meet them. I had an emergency plan set up for if you wouldn´t accept them. If you don´t agree with my decision James would flew her back home immediately and I would stay to sort things out with Dad without two of the most important people in my life being there in harms way. James had promised me that he would protect me and her against my family. If necessary we took all three different names and we hide on Mount Everest. James had plenty of ideas. Even Jeff Tracy or international rescue won´t find us.

We just returned from our week in Paris when James began to feel sick. He had a headache but it was getting worse. I insisted that he had to go along with me to Marcus but the cheeky monkey didn´t listen. We seem too much alike. Shortly after our last exam he collapsed down and I carried him straight to Marcus. The next morning he was gone." It was taking more effort to talk. "Sandy took care of me. Sandy, my treasure, she brought me food, clean clothes made and watched my sugar a whole week while I couldn´t move because of the pain. I had myself picked up after a week, glued myself together and went to the island. There I collapse in my room and eventually I pulled myself together to face you.

San couldn´t go to be funeral because her grandmother's funeral was held on the same day. I had promised her to take along one of my brothers for support and told her that she had to support Marcus. It was their last living family member and they had already say goodbye to James in the hospital. I was originally planning to go alone but some nosy someone messed my plans up." I smiled shyly at John. "You know what the worst part is. My last stuff from the island are now in a suitcase in the hotel room. Same suitcase is packed in the hotel room because after the ceremony, or after my release, I'm not going with you to the island. Together with Sandy, I go to a place where we can be alone, the wedding is postponed until Christmas, she wanted that so we had time to come over James. Cambridge is still a go. All my plans, I´m going to do the same things. Only now I´m have to do all those things on my own."

John looked at me. "Do you really want to get away from us? Away from the Thunderbirds and your family?" I nodded silently waiting for him to continue. "Ow Alan. How did we ever let it come this far."

"I just wanted to ask you that." Said a female voice behind me.

* * *

**Next chapter the story will really begin...**

**xoxox Flora**


	10. My brother and girlfriend

**Disclaimer**

* * *

"I just wanted to ask you that." Sandy came walking to us. Her hair was hanging in a loose tail over her shoulder and she wore that white summer dress I loved so much. "Sorry to disturb you but Marcus said that it was time for a new check." She looked from me to John and back. In her eyes, I recognized look she got when she looked at John. Scared. She was afraid of John.

"San come here." I pulled her on my lap. "Be honest. John is the calmest of my brothers and you don't have to be afraid of him. I see it immediately when you lie. Told one of my brothers you that you're not welcome? "

To my surprise it wasn't Sandy who answered but my brother. "We all did." Said he looking at the ground. "Dad didn't believe that you're engaged without his permission, Scott made it clear that he doesn't want her to sit at your bedside, Virgil find it ridiculous that they know you more medical background than he, Gordon can't believe that you find a woman earlier than he and I was perhaps not nice either. I let TB5 run a background check and told everything about her past mistakes."

I looked with a sour smile to Sandy and kissed her cheek. "Do you now understand why I never introduced you to my brothers?"

"I get it." She said with the same smile.

"Remember what I said about the acceptance of my brothers," I said. She nodded once and got a smile on her face.

"You'll paint each birds pink and make pink uniforms and do something complicated with their computers. Then we leave and make our own lives. Free from family."

"That rhymes." I kissed Sandy's cheek again. "Love you." I whispered. "John knows that now. We have each other, and it doesn't matter if they accept us or not. Their loss isn't it?"

"Are we really going to live close to Marcus?" She whined. "If you're freed from your family, why can't I?"

"I've already bought the place. We'll see what happens. Besides you love your brother." I laughed. "So you're were sent out by your brother? To check on us? Did he think that we would kill each other or something like that."

"Yes, he just doesn't want to lose his best costumer." She said sarcastic. "No off course not." She took something out of her pocket. "Look my prince. Test strips, insulin, medication and in a moment I'll take you down for a special dinner consisting of the oh so delicious hospital food. "

"Delicious." I said sarcastically. "John do you want to join us?" My brother looked surprised at that. "I would like you to get to know San before you make an opinion about her." I turned myself to Sandy. "If you don't mind, me amor?"

"I would love to know more about the mysterious astronaut of TB 5. Shall I book a table for three in the cafeteria?"

John looked at her with a smile. "That would be great, thank you." He said.

"Ten minutes otherwise a day no kisses for you, my prince." She tapped my nose, stood up, gave me a quick kiss on my lips and hopped back inside. Once the door was closed, John fell on the ground in the laughter.

"Okay." He grinned. "I never seen you like this. But I really like her and I'm sure she's good for you. If the rest has calmed down they will also realize that. I have just one question. I saw that you both wore a silver ring around your finger besides the engagement ring of Sandy? What are those for?"

"Promise rings. That, I think I haven't told you yet. When I was sixteen, James took me to church. I'm now officially religious, been baptized and have my communion and confirmation done, I know you're not seeing it the same way as me but it helps me. The rings that James and I carried mean that we don't have sex until marriage. I gave her the same ring when we were dating for two years. Sandy is also religious so she was quite happy with it. We love each other but can wait until we can be sure that we are ready for it. Another reason why James had never been with a girl longer than a few weeks."

"That would make dad happy. He believes too. And my faith. I'm also religious, but not baptized or something. If you look at the stars day after day, you don't get a choice but believe in a higher power. I think Mom is waiting somewhere for us and watching over us in the meantime. I believe that the work that we do, the people we don't save go to a better place, the people we do save get another chance. I support you."

"Thanks." I pricked my finger, submitted the necessary insulin and looked at John. "Can we go. I really don't get kisses for a day if I'm late."

"Then let's go fast my prince." Laughed John and he pushed the wheelchair through the door.

"Are you frightened of some things that I've told you today?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. Actually. I had understood that there were a few things that we knew nothing about at home. You're of course at school for the most part and vacation you spent there and sometimes with friends. I knew you had a social life where you told nothing about. But that you're the owner of a computer games company, you are the mysterious Lucan, you are engaged. The rest is waiting for a big surprise, I don't think anyone will expect this. I really don't want to lose and get a second chance to make things right, if I get the chance."

I turned around in my seat" Can you forgive me for excluding you?"

John looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Of course."

We drove into the cafeteria. Sandy waved and pointed to a table with three trays.  
"Then we just forget and forgive everything. Deal? "I raised my hand and John took him.

"Deal." Agreed John.

Sandy and John were getting along just fine. Not that it really surprised me, they have the same humor and personality.

"So that´s why he´s so protective of his hair." Laughed Sandy.

"yeah. We still tend to mess with him by rubbing them but nowadays he´s way too fast."

"Well… He is English running champion. Did you know when Alan was on stage, he pulled James up with him. James pushed him aside to get to the girl with the flowers. It´s still a youtube hit. Alan is on the floor, laughing, James is hitting on the girl and queen stands on the side, no idea what to do and who she had to congratulate. Alan eventually took the gold medal in his hands and James silver. They began to sing the national anthem and so pure that the queen stole a tear away. I don´t know what they said to her after that but she began to laugh."

"That is something I really want to see." Laughed John and I saw red with shame. We had said to her majesty that we would sing at the Olympics if she would sing with us. She would do it but unfortunately we didn´t win so no duet with the queen.

There sounded gunshots through the cafeteria and John immediately pulled me and Sandy under the table.

People screaming, footsteps.

I grabbed Sandy´s hand and looked at John who looked back with scared eye´s.

* * *

**I´ll update again as fast as I can but the problem is that I´m going back to school full time. Just one week than it will be vacation. But till than... I hope I can update as much and fast as I can...**

**xoxo Flora**


	11. they are shooting at us

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

"What was that?" Asked Sandy afraid. I wrapped my arm protectively around her shoulders and looked at John. Who pressed his watch so that the people on TB 5 could listen to what was happening, they just couldn´t say anything back.

"Everybody out! WE WARN YOU ONLY ONCE! LEFT DOOR NOW! "Shouted one man and gunshots sounded again. John quickly looked up over the table to look.

"Five men who were wearing masks. Armed with M-5, full automatic. No one is hit, it was in the ceiling. They wear doctor coats. "

"Marc!" Squeaked Sandy. "We must warn him!"

"I know, he's probably still in his room." I grabbed her hand and crawled to the table next to us. Which was slightly higher and I could sit up.

"Alan wait!" Whispered John forcefully but with fear in his voice, he came crawled after us. "Your head wound is reopened. You can´t just go crawling around. Something can go wrong like you pass out again or you get captured. You should first be helped by a medic."

"That´s precisely why I need to go find Marcus. Along there, he is my family John. You now have two options. One is that you're going outside. Two is, you're coming with me."

"Option two sounds good." He whispered.

I looked into Sandy's eyes. "San, my brother is going with me. I can´t do this with the idea that you´re in danger. You know I can´t focus. I'll get Marcus, you go outside. Search for my father and tell him what's going on. Here take my watch. So they know where you are." I pulled the watch of my arm and put it around Sandy´s wrist.

"But ... it's my brother. He's the only family I´ve left." She whispered.

"John is going with me. Trust me. I´ll find your brother." I gave her a quick kiss and crawled away from her. Sandy slipped out through the emergency exit left. "She's safe." I whispered to myself and went faster. Hopefully had Marcus heard the shots and had gone outside or hide somewhere. Unfortunately, knowing him he would first help patients and then go look for Sandy. "And you," said a voice in my mind. "He´ll be looking for you." My breathing went up. "Oh, please don´t do anything stupid Marc." I thought. "Sandy can´t lose you so soon after James. And neither can I."

John pulled me up and dragged me into the hallway. He carried most of my weight and I showed him the way through the halls. It has never been so empty in this hospital. It was just awfully quiet.

Via the staircase we arrived on the third floor. John opened the door and I went first.

An unfarmilair voice reached my ears. "We know he's not dead. You might fool those friends of him but we´re not that stupid. Tell. Me. Where. He. Is." Sounded from Marcus´ office.

"James is dead. I saw him with my own two eyes blow out his last breath. We buried him." Marcus voice consisted of pure terror.

I tapped John on the shoulder. "Go fetch the police. I'm staying here." He seemed to want to protest but I cut it off. "You're faster. I'm hiding here and don´t do anything stupid. I´ll promise you that I won´t move until you get back."

John looked into my eyes and nodded. Silently he disappeared. Tense I listened further.

"Well, what are the odds. He sees an accident at our boss place, who the police looking for evidence to convict him for years, and a moment later he dies. This is normal, but if it´s not done by our hands. So if you want ever want ti see the cute chick Sandy, you tell me where he is."

"I really don´t know. James is dead. Otherwise I would have told San and Al everything. Those two are devastated by James death. I'd never do this to them."

A cold object was pressed against my back. "Look what we have here." Hissed a voice in my ear.

I stuck my hands in the air and was pulled up by the man. There was no point in fighting, the gun was faster than me. I wasn´t stupid.

"ALAN!" I was pushed into the room and lost my balance. With one hard blow I fell against Marcus. Who immediately fell to his knees with me in an embrace. "What have you done? What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the wheelchair no matter what. Your head wound is open again, Your bleeding! Where is Sandy? And John? How many fingers I´m holding up? Are you in any pain? Say something!" He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away from him to look at me.

"If I can get a word in between. I'm okay, John and Sandy are outside and I was looking for you." I assured the worried man. "Everything is going to be okay."

"So this is Alan." A man with a mask looked at me with curious eyes. Marcus pulled me behind him and took a protective stance. "The son of the famous Jeff Tracy, I´ve heard a lot about you. You´re James best friend, aren´t you?"

"Leave him alone." Marcus growled.

"No, I have a better idea. I take him and leave you behind with a message to inform the police. Until James has been handed to us, we keep the youngest and oh so beloved son of Jeff Tracy and put him to the test. I wonder if he is a daddy's boy."

"Take me." Mark pushed me further back and I got black spots in my eyes when my head touched a wall. "Alan has diabetes and a brain swelling. He constantly needs medication and shots or else he doesn´t last a day. Take me instead of him. I will work with you."

"A helpless millionaire son against a strong fighting back doctor. Just let me think for a moment. I take ... hmm difficult… I think I take the son. "A gun was triggered and Marcus fell down. He was my support so I fell after him. Marcus looked at his leg where a large red stain was spreading fast.

"Marc." I cracked and I looked at his leg with fear. He got shot!

Hands picked me up and I was thrown over to another man. "Please." Begged Marcus. "Take at least his medicines with you." He pointed to my backpack that was lying in the corner. I was thrown over a shoulder and the bag was retrieved.

"We will contact you shortly." Said a voice in the background before everything went black.

* * *

**I almost forgot how trying school can be. I was almost asleep at my last lesson, not really smart with chemistry XD. But is also so much fun. Laughing with friends, teachers who are ready for vacation and don´t do anything, learning stuff I don´t really use in real life (seriously why do I have to learn about some dude who was king decates before I was born. General knowledge they say then, but we´re gonna watch a movie about him so it´s cool.) I really loved it. ****Already looking forward to tomorrow. I´ve got gymnastics! awesome! XD**

**I´ll update my other story tomorrow, I need to do some homework (Math, I really love math :)). Goodnight!**


	12. I ll help you if you help me

**Disclaimer**

* * *

For three or maybe even four days, I lay here on this bed. My hands were tied to my sides and my legs were bound together. I had a terrible headache. My sugar was in a roller coaster that went from high to low and every body part hurt from the 'put to the test' things. That apparently meant torture. Every time it was recorded with a video camera and sent to my family.

Yet not once I had cried or begged for mercy. That was too low for me, I still had my dignity. I stayed strong and held my head high. Because I had hope and that was stronger than any torture they could throw at me.

The people who had brought me here hadn´t told me what´s going on. My memories of the hospital are blurred so not really helpful. Last thing I remembered really clearly were gun shots. Sandy, John, Marcus. Were they okay? Were they alive? I remember vaguely that Marcus was shot, but I don´t know for sure where. Sandy had escaped but what about John? Had he managed to get out safe or was he caught just like me and being held in this building? Please let John be safe. Let Marcus be okay.

"Please help me get out of here." I prayed. "San has finally said yes. I just made up with John. I was on my way to get my older brother back." No answer. I just lay here in silence.

After a few minutes the door opened. "Time for your medicine." Gerard, I recognized him only by his voice because nobody has ever pulled his mask off, came inside. He told me that his little sister had diabetes so he knew how to deal with it.

The last days he was the one who fed me, took care of my wounds and kept me company. He also didn´t tell me what´s going on but a person to talk to is always welcome.

"Thank you." I said tired when he offered me a bottle of water. Gently he hold his to my lips, the cold liquid felt wonderful in my dry throat. "And when do you think I can go home? There probably worried sick, not knowing where I am."

"I've already told you. I can´t put my little sister in danger. If I don´t help them, they´ll kill her. "

"There are people who are able to protect you. My family will protect you if necessary. Lets make a deal. Tomorrow you let my bounds a bit looser. I´ll escape on my own. Are there problems, you and your sister leave and go to my family. If there are no troubles. You wait, preferably, a few days so that they don´t suspect that it was you. In the mean time I´m going underground. I´ll just disappear. Nobody needs to know where I am. I won´t tell anyone."

"How do you want to get out of this cell?" He asked.

"I´ve had enough house arrest and been locked up many times in my room to open a lock. I'll find my way out if my hands are free. "

"How do I convince your father that I've helped you escape?"

"Let me call him. Let your mobile here. I call them and tell that you´re going to NY with a girl to meet them . They´ll pick you up there. "

"You have a deal." Gerard administered my insulin and helped me with drinking some water.

He disappeared again and I breathed easier. Tomorrow I'm outta here. Tomorrow I can start to look for James.

Every fiber in my body hold on to that the last few days. They are looking for James. James apparently faked his own death to disappear in thin air. All I have to do is find him sooner than the rest.

Richard came in the room. Put the camera in place and started it. I pressed my lips together when the knife start to move along my chest, I kept the tears inside when the whip came down on my already abused chest but lost consciousness during the shocking therapy.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I´ll be gone.

My hands got there feeling back after one hour of somewhat looser bounds. I moved my fingers and they moved normally. Richard had visited me but he hadn´t seen mobile under my legs or noticed loose bounds.

It was time. Gerard will be gone getting groceries with someone else, no one would suspect him if I escaped now.

I freed my hands. Sat up and waited until the room stopped spinning after a dizzy spell. Now it was time for action. I tried standing on my feet. Put the phone in my pocket. Taking the backpack, that Gerard had left me, on my back and walked to the door.

With two pieces of wire from the bed I broke the simple lock. "Okay," I whispered to myself. "Left, left, right and then through the window." Gerard had explained me the best way out. That window would be open for me.

It all worked out and I walked into the forest. I didn´t trust myself enough to run.

After an hour's walk it was time for a break. It wouldn´t help if I made myself exhausted. I climbed a tree and listened to the sounds around me for signs of danger. Birds whistled, leaves fell. For the rest was there only silence. Time to call the family.

I thanked God for my fantastic memory for phone numbers and pondered who I wanted to call. Many people immediately fell off, they wouldn´t understand what was going on. Then the only people who remained were Sandy, Marcus and John. Marcus will probably be still in the hospital. Sandy, I didn´t want to make her more worried than she already is. John it is then.

The Phone rang a few times before there was answered. "John Tracy." Sounded tired on the other side.

"John keep it quiet. Are you alone? "

"Alan? Is that you? " I pulled the Phone away from my ear, that wasn´t quiet at all…

"The one and only. Please keep it down. Are you alone? "I repeated.

"Yes. Just came out of the shower. Where are you? Did they let you go? Are you hurt? Stupid question, I've seen the videos. Your sugar? And James? "

"Easy I'll explain everything. I escaped and am currently sitting in a tree in the middle of now where. I´ve got a few scratches but other than that I think I´m okay." I ignored John's cough over my scratches. Quickly corrected myself before he interrupted me. "I've had worse. But I need your help. One of the guys there help me escape. He was forced to help there but he doesn´t want to. He´ll be heading to NY with his younger sister. They must be hidden and are willing to testify or help where ever they can. I'm going to look for James. As far as I've heard he's hidden somewhere, the moles in the police don´t know where but I have some ideas where he could be. I want you to tell Sandy that I love her but she knows me. I need to find James. I´ll throw the phone away after this cal but I'll call you when I'm somewhere safe okay?"

Should I hang up now or wait and listen to him?

"Alan no wait."

* * *

**I had so much fun today. I sat in biology and a teacher I only have had a couple of lessons this year comes walking past me and pulled my cap off with snapping at me that no caps ****are allowed **in his classroom. My wig fell off of course. Whole class was shocked, and my best friend starts laughing and put the wig back on my head, backwards. The rest of the day I see that teacher a few times out on the hallways and he kept offering his apologies. I told him it didn´t matter but he feels bad for it because there was a note send to my teachers to explain my absence and he didn´t read it. I think that he thought I just skipped his lessons a lot, that would explain that he snapped every time I didn´t do my homework because I was sick. 

**Hmm should I put a Christmas hat (You know a hat Santa wears) on tomorrow instead of a cap? see if that's allowed. *gniffel* *gniffel***


	13. Why are you here?

**Disclaimer**

* * *

"No, not okay. Alan what about your sugar, head injury and you want to go find someone who doesn´t want to be found, on your own. If James has disappeared from the earth you can´t find him so easy. Please come home."

"It's not safe there. People are looking for me and they aren´t afraid to hurt people I love to get me." I bit my lower lip. "Where are you?"

"In the bathroom." Was there surprised.

"I mean where, as in which state or country?"

"I´m still in England. We are now at Lady Penelope, all of us. You don´t think that anyone went back to the island with you missing like that?"

"Can you get my suitcase from my hotel room. Drop it to the central station in London, near the toilets. If it´s possible before tomorrow morning. There's enough medication to survive for at least three months. First aid suitcase, my credit card, keys, spare clothes. Everything is in there. If I have my suitcase, I'm safe. "

"Alan." sounded with a sign.

"John I'm begging you. Tell no one what you are doing. Protect Gerard for me and comfort Sandy. I make sure that I come home when it´s safe." I looked at my phone. "I gotta go. The batteries are almost empty. I miss..." before I ended my sentence the cellphone dropped death.

Blind I threw the phone into the forest. It had no longer of any use for me. I grabbed the water bottle and took two small sips of the warm water. Inside the bag was, a far too big but clean sweater and shorts that I put on. Arriving down on the ground I took an apple and started walking again. When I kept walking to the north, I had to get to London at one point.

The whole night I continued walking. With regular break's it was easy to keep up. The sun finally began to rise when I reached the center of London. People didn´t look at me. I walked with my head down and hood up.

By nine I reached the station. A bit hesitated, I walked towards the toilets. Next to the door stood my suitcase waiting for me. "Thank you John." I thought to myself.

A hand on my shoulder caused a reflex. I grabbed the hand by the wrist, kicking with my left leg behind me and threw my attacker over my left shoulder. I turned his arm around and pinched with my shoe his windpipe off.

"Easy!" Squeaked John. "It's just me."

"John." I whispered angrily. "Do you never do that again? You scared me half to death. "

"I scared you? I lie here overpowered by my little brother. Can you let me go now? I can´t breathe. "Immediately I let him go and helped him to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You don´t think I let you do this on your own? Sandy sent me to you and Parker will tell the rest where I´m at noon and explain what is going on. Lady Penelope and Parker love Sandy by the way."

"I'm not surprised." I snorted. "But I don´t need help."

"'I see that." John rubbed his sore arm. "But do me a favor, okay. Sandy will kill me if I come back without you. And I'm sure the rest brings me back to life to do it again."

"How much did you tell the rest?"

"Nothing." John laughed at me. "That's a risk I'm not taking. You can tell them everything when we are back home. Come let me first clean you up. Bloody bandage don´t look good on you. Red doesn´t match your blue eyes."

I sat down on the sink and pulled my sweater and shirt of. I had to put clean clothes on anyway. John took a deep breath when he saw my chest but said nothing. Gently and silently he treated the cuts, refreshed the bandage around my head and rubbed cream on the burns.

"You've had worse," he said suddenly. I looked at him surprised. "You react to nothing, so I assume you've had worse without anesthesia."

"James and I tend to patch each other up before we go to Marcus. How is he anyway? Marcus I mean."

"He's shot in his leg but it was a clean through and through. They keep him in the hospital because it is easier to guard him there, but he is certainly getting better. However, he has to use crutches for awhile. He has major guilt complex because he was unable to save you. I have seen the security tape. Dr. Wilson has done his best." John ducked into my suitcase and pulled out a sweater and long pants. "Put this on. Then we´re going to eat something first. "

Quickly I used the toilet and changed into the clean clothes. I pulled my hat out of my suitcase, where I covered the bandage with. Now I looked like a boy who just returned from the skate park.

John took me to the supermarket and where we got plenty of fruits and drink for a few days. John wanted to pull out his credit card but I stopped him. "They can trace that." I whispered, and I paid with my master card.

"That one not then?" John asked and I shook my head.

"This is from Almes. Nobody knows who the owners are." I pulled my wallet out of my pocket. "We have to start paying with cash. Use credit cards only before we leave town. These cards you can use. This is from Lucan, those of Almes and my credit card with money from those two. This card is on the name of Sandy Tracy. Already requested."

"You're prepared." Said John but I didn´t know what he meant. Sandy's card or my anonymous cards?

"We need to get to my car. Is he still where Gordon left him at the hospital?"

"Yes. But can´t we take my car. He´s right around the corner."

"Even that is in your name. And we´re going to need my car more. What we can do is with your car get to my car because I think I can´t walk all the way to the hospital." Sooner said than done, and within seconds I was sitting in John's car. The night walking had taken its toll and my eyelids were getting heavier with the second.

"Alan go to sleep. Then I sleep when you drive "

I nodded and turned me on my side. My ribs protested, at least two are bruised and I turned back on my back. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Yey, John is with Alan. I was hesitating or I should Alan find James on his own or John should be going with him. No turning back now...**

**All Mistakes Are Mine!**


	14. My car

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

"Come Alan. We´re here." John touched my shoulder and I shot straight up, startled. "Sorry," John said apologetically.

"Doesn´t matter." I grabbed the keys out of my suitcase and together we shifted all our stuff over to my car. I sat behind the wheel and waited until John took his place after he locked his car.

I raced out of the parking lot toward the highway. "Okay, what's the plan?" Asked my brother.

"James and I talked about where we could hide in case my family would come after me. I told you that, didn´t I? Well. A few days before James death we talk about it again. James said to me, 'Who knows, maybe we need it sooner than you think." He looked at me sadly and I thought it had to do with the family problems that we both had. But maybe he was trying to tell me that I had come look for him."

"Where do you want to start?" He went on. Sadness clearly audible in his voice but I ignored it. It didn´t need to be told again and again.

"I have a list standing in my iPad. He's in my second backpack. Can you just get it, please? "

He was rumbling behind me for a few seconds. "Got it."

"Okay, in documents, open `Fun Vacation Places.´ in excel. There is a list of addresses and code names. Those are the places we go to."

"How did James actually put his death in scene?"

"With money, anything is possible. Bribe a few people off, then disappear. Believe me once you're gone, fake passport and you tell no one where you are, you won´t be found if you don´t want to be found."

"Alan, I know what you said in the hospital but have you thought about this seriously? Do you really wanted to take a different name and disappear without a word?"

I threw him one of my spare passports from the glove box "You seriously want the truth?" I asked. "I've learned that sometimes it's better to keep silent than to tell others what you feel. Because it hurt badly when you come to know that they hear you but can´t understand the pain your feeling."

"I understand..."

'No, you'll never understand until it happens to you." I decided to change the subject. "Have you found it?"

John understood that I didn´t want to talk about it and went on wit hit. "Yeah. There are really way to many addresses and names on there. How do you want to visit them all? Most of them are oversea."

"Some are fake. When we sit down for lunch or something I need a map so we can see the route."

"We have been lucky in London but all over England people are looking for you. Your picture is scattered everywhere and even MI-6 and the FBI are on the case. We can´t just sit somewhere to talk."

I stopped at an ATM. "I know a place where we´re save, and now we are going to leave London anyway it may not be a bad idea to take some cash with us." With the engine still running I took the maximum amount from my account. "Now Dad knows that I am a free man. I don´t know if he's happy I´m free or angry that I didn´t come home."

"Trust me. He´ll kill me first." Said John when he came back from his cash withdrawal. I looked at him while I instituted the GPS. "He was furious that I had left you there alone." He explained. "In his eyes you're still his little boy who has to grow up and is helpless when you are assigned on your own. If he finds out that I'm with you on a trip around the world looking for a supposedly dead boy wanted by the Mafia. No. I won´t survive this adventure."

"I'll protect you. I'm not a kid anymore and helpless I've never been."

"But he doesn´t know that."

"Then it's a nice surprise for them when we´re home." We drove on a long road with no-one near us for miles. Time to show John what I designed. I pulled the wheel back, pressed a red button on the stick. By the doors clapped the little wings out. The trunk transformed until jets became visible. I gave a yank on the steering wheel back and we went up into the air.

"O My God." Muttered John. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Nope. Just James and Alan. "I chuckled. A private joke between James and me.

"How?" Stammered the astronaut looking out of the window. We´re making height, fast.

"I told you I was good at engineering. James has his connections in other countries who provided for various plans. Which I joined with my knowledge of Lady P's car and the Thunderbirds, and voila. My beauty. Wanna learn how to drive her? "

"You bet." Sounded excited. "You know. Dad is really crazy if he doesn´t accept you and James for the Thunderbirds, as far as I've heard you´re going to be great assets for the team. Our team and the brainiac´s."

"We have often heard we´re a great team on our own. Not by the Thunderbirds but our own, so we´ll see what happens. James always said that we aren´t a team. We´re half people who together are one. One is nothing without the other half." I felt the tears welling up at the thought that I almost lost James. I ... we need to find him quickly.

John saw that I was trying hard to keep the tears in and caused a distraction. "How does it work?"

I showed him all the buttons and told their goal."Uhm. Red is for flying, blue for underwater, green on the water and yellow for a normal car. Pulling the wheel to you is up, push forward is down. " Telling all about the engine something came up in my mind. "John do you still have your TB-watch on?"

"Yes. Why? " Sounded questioningly.

"This allows them to track us. Can you take the Wheel from me, just follow the GPS. I just making a small adjustment."

Hesitating John gave his watch to me. The car I put on autopilot and crawled into the backseat. John sat behind the wheel and turned the buttons again so he was in charge. "What are you going to do? You don´t destroy it,right? "

"Not at all." I put my laptop and began to search the blueprint in Brains program. It wasn´t difficult to find, and soon I had changed the watch. "I've changed the stopwatch. If you start it your the watch gives a signal to Thunderbird 5. Which can track us. If you turn off the stopwatch the signal stops directly. John, I trust you and I understand that you want home to know where we are. But if I see you've put it on without my permission this partnership terminates direct and I chase James on my own. You can always ask me, I think you have noticed that I'm not stupid. Please don´t try to outsmart me. This is only in case of emergency and sometimes as reassurance. Got it?"

John put the watch on. "Absolutely."

"You´ve got a cellphone on you?"

"I do. It's in my backpack. Is there a GPS on it too?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. I want to call Sandy and maybe even call home. Let them know I'm okay."

John looked at me gratefully. "That would be great. They´re really worried about you."

I dialed the number for Sandy on John's Iphone. "John!" Came out the other side. "Is everything all right. Is Alan okay? You've found him right? "

"Alan's okay." I said with a smile.

"Thank God. Don´t you ever do this again Tracy. I'm too young to turn gray. Is everything all right? Got everything for your diabetes? Is John treating you okay? "

"Alan has almost everything he needs." I said still in the third person. "Alan just misses his girlfriend big time."

"Bring James home then you don´t miss him anymore." Was there playing.

"Haha, I mean you, me Amor. I miss you. Listen, this is really important. I love you and will do anything to protect you. Therefore, I must disappear for a while. I know too much and I´m afraid that the people are behind James are now after me. I'm going to call home and ask them to take you and Mark to the island. There you´re safe till this is over. "

"But."

"Sandy, I love you more than I love any other woman in this whole wide world. If anything happens to you I´ll never, ever forgive myself. Make sure you're safe. I let, as often as is safe, hear from me. Promise me you'll stay safe. Just promise me."

"I promise. Please come home soon. With James. You´re also safe on the island."

"Once I´ve got James, I´ll come home. Hey, love you."

"Love you more."

'Impossible. Bye my princess. " I blew a kiss through the Phone.

"Bye my prince." Sounded sad. "Please, come back safe."

"I´ll do my best." I promised and hung up. Laying my head against the door. Smiling. There were only three people who could make me smile when I felt bad. And I loved her so much. I loved them all so much.

* * *

**I´m starting on another story soon. Just finishing up the dutch version before I translate it. **

**happy Christmas! XD**


	15. My place

**Disclaimer**

* * *

I listened to the dial tone for a while, took a deep breath and pressed the new number. Before the second rang I hung up.

"What is it?" John asked from behind the wheel.

"I don´t know who to call or what to say. That they don´t have to worry about me. They do it anyway. Sandy know I can take care of myself but the rest don´t know that. They even have no idea what I'm doing or what I'm capable of. "

John put the car on autopilot and turned around. "Your talk with Sandy. Had you prepared it? Or came it from your heart? " he asked looking in my eyes.

"My heart" I said doubtfully.

"I've heard you on that stage, and when you told me everything in the hospital. Alan, you speak the best if you aren´t prepared. And it doesn´t matter who you are calling. The rest listen anyway with him. After my disappearing act, I don´t think Scott is letting Virgil and Gordon leave his sight."

"I'll call Scott then." I dialed the number and heard three rings.

A voice boomed through the speaker. "John Glenn Tracy. I hope you´ve a good explanation for your disappearance. Lady P is retrieving Sandy who says you're safe but still! How can you vanish like this! Where are you? I´m come to you now and you'd better have a good excuse." Scott yelled through the phone, fast I held the phone at a distance so my ear wouldn´t be damaged.

"He has a ridiculous reason. He doesn´t want to leave me alone. If it was my decision he was on his way back to you and I continued alone but he had the idea that you would kill him if he came home without me. Now I know that's not true, I can send him home with no guilt. Did you hear that John! I'll throw you out on the next parking place. Scott comes to pick you up."

"Tell him I'm all right where I´m right now." Said John.

"You know Scott. I´m never getting rid of him." I sighed. "Any ideas how to get rid of an annoying stalker?"

"Alan?" sounded questioning.

"No, it´s Santa Claus. I didn´t receive your wish list this year. What about that?" I my eye corners, I saw John shaking with laughter.

"Where are you? What happened?"

"Well I hold a brilliant escape attempt with the help of one of the people there. He didn´t want to abduct me, they forced him and I promise that you´ll protect him. Within a few days he´ll be at Tracy building in NY to surrender to you in exchange for protection. I have the mob after me and go into hiding for a while. Nothing special. John refuses to leave me alone and is going with me on vacation. What I wanna ask is that you take Sandy with you to the island. She knows everything from the Thunderbirds and so and I'm afraid they would use her to get to me. Believe me when I say that if they threaten Sandy I would give my own life to protect her."

"What? Mafia? Sandy? Alan can you explain everything? "

"No can do. I know you're tracking this. Make sure that Sandy and Marcus are kept safe and I make sure I come home as soon as possible. First there are a few things I need to do. I call back to you when we're safe. Tell the rest that they should watch out. These guys aren´t afraid to murder someone else to get what they want. Stay low. See you soon."

"Alan, wait!" But I had already hang up.

"Well that went pretty well." I muttered, and I pulled the battery from the phone. So they can´t tracé it, but we have something to reach them with. "This is the first time I hang up on him." I looked at my brother with a smile. "John I think it might not be a bad idea if I'll lie down for a few moment. I skipped a night and I´m really tired."

"Go ahead. Shall I wake you when we´re half an hour away?" He asked with worried eye´s.

I nodded and lie down. The headache had come back full time and I knew it wasn´t a bad idea to really rest my eyes.

* * *

"Alan!"

I sat up. Black spots floated before my eyes but I was awake. "Yeah I´m up. Slide then I take the wheel." John gave me the room and I sat down behind my wheel. "Here we go." I went down and began to fly just above the water. After a glance at the radar I knew no one was around to see the change.

I pressed the green button and felt the tires collapsed in the bottom and there was an iron plate shoved underneath. The roof opened, the jet engines vanished back into the trunk. Instead there was a screw and we slowed speed.

"This is really awesome Alan. When we get home can you make one for me?"

"If you promise not to tell the rest. I don´t want too much of these on the world because they´re not really crash resistant. You drive carefull so I trust you but Gordon and Scott ..."

"That might be the best. I'm actually quite curious how your house looks like. "

"One moment and you'll see." It took twenty minutes till there was land ahead. "There it is." I pointed at the white house in front off us.

I put the boat neatly on the pier, John jumped out of the boat and tied it securely. Each with two bags and a backpack, we walked the pier. "That John. Is my place. "

At the end of the pier was my little villa. John stood gasping with his mouth open when I opened the door. Grinning to the doormat that I had received from one of the children from the home. They wrote "The house was clean last week. Sorry that you missed it." on it.

"You can have the guest room for now. Those of Sandy and James are still full of their clothes. There are some spare clothes from James in his closet. You have approximately the same size so you can borrow those. Still, I'd rather that you not sleep in James room without his permission."

"Understandable. Well." John looked around. "Nice. Uhm. Nice place you´ve got. "

"Thanks. I'm going to open everything, put your stuff in the room in the meantime. Second floor, third room on the right."

"Thank you." John disappeared and I started my routine.

First I opened the doors and windows and drew the television and computer screens out the walls. I looked in the kitchen and noted for the cleaners what I wanted and needed. After that I went to my room to refresh. I chose shorts and shirt over trousers and sweater, a cap I put on my head, and went back downstairs.

* * *

**Next chapter, I´ll give you a tour around Alan's place.**

**Xoxox Flora**


	16. My placeII

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

On my way down, I met John at the stairs.

"Can you give me a tour?" He asked and I motioned him upstairs. Via the stairs we reached the third floor.

"Roof terrace with small bar and pool." I motioned John to follow me. "Second floor, bedrooms that Sandy and James decorated with their own stuff and then we have two guest rooms and my room."

Without asking, John opened the door to my bedroom and looked around. My blue walls above my bed were filled with pictures of me, James and Sandy, and there were a few rare childhood photos. The white hatch doors give access to the balcony that overlooked the ocean. There was a transparent glass door that now was closed, so if I wanted the sunlight could come in but the everything else stayed out. Against the left wall was a huge bed, with a sofa at the end. On the right was on the wall a large TV screen attached. There was a white door to the bathroom next to the tv and next to the bed was a large walk-in closet. By the doors to the balcony were three surfboards standing and my pressure cylinders for diving.

My closet was filled with a few wetsuits for surfing and tuxedos for formal occasions. The shelves were filled with shorts and shirts.

John looked at the pictures on the walls. James and I on snowboards. Sandy and I on the beach. I in a race suit with helmet under my arm in front of a car. James and I in the garage working on my car. Sandy on my back with sunset. James and I in hula skirts and necklaces. Me on a surfboard. James and I underwater with compressed air before the reef. Photos of three of us on the Eiffel Tower, on the Great Wall of China, a Tibet convent, the Olympics. James and I, together with the queen, at school, at home for disabled children, the Nobel Prize in our hands, against the tower of Pisa and my favorite on the beach all three piled upon each other and doubled up with laughter. Grinning I pointed to a picture of me and James in banana costumes. "The headmaster had told us that we could be anything anything we wanted. Next day we went to his office to tell them we wanted to be a bananas."

Four pictures drew John´s atention. He stayed staring longer at those pictures. The picture where I stand with my mom, three hours before the avalanche, and the picture of my brothers and me after the attack of the Hood taken by the pool, picture of me and James with a girl in a pool where she was standing on our shoulders. And the last. Me with the same girl in my arms in front of Whalton's where I kissed her cheek.

"The last time I felt wanted at home." I said softly. John looked up surprised, and I pointed to the picture of me and my four brothers. "That vacation. That was the last time we were together and I didn´t feel that I wasn´t good enough for you, the last time I was home and I didn´t long to go back to school."

John placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. "You are wanted at home."

"How do you think I feel when I come home in my room. No pictures, white walls, it's a guest room John. Never decorated. Look at this room and those at home. This is my room."

He nodded. "Where gonna do something about it." He promised.

"First we have to find James." I muttered. "Come let me show you the rest of the place. "

On the first floor, I walked past the doors without opening them. "Game Room, we have everything for the rare case of a tropical storm. My office, at school and computer work. The cinema, just a big screen and good seats. Small fitness, speaks for itself. James office, also obvious. And finally, the hobby room, for the building plans and sanding our boards and stuff. "´

I led him downstairs and pointed in different directions. "There's the kitchen, living room, small library and we have a research room. There we´re going to start." John walked after me to the research room. There were maps, computer screens and construction plans on the wall.

"Where do you use this room for?" He asked looking around.

"Planning of trips. Usually we start thinking where we go next time when we´re here." I grabbed my suitcase and asked John if he minded to go make some food. Immediately he disappeared into the kitchen and asked if soup with sandwiches were okay. Not that there is any other choice but it was nice that he asked.

I took care of my sugar and grabbed my Ipad. On the table, I opened the world map on the table screen and began to mark the points where James could be. From the hidden safe, behind the computer, I got three false passports and put them in my backpack. I have four of those, I wasn´t going to tell John because it would break his heart but I was, am, was really planning to break all my family ties and continue from there.

We´ll see how this ends before I make further decisions. If I disappear. People would of course look for me, I'm the son of the world famous Jeff Tracy. My brothers will try to find me, my father would look and Lady Penelope, but I learned a lot through books and Jethro about the art of disappearance.

But now that I had experienced how hard it is, thinking that you lost someone, that someone is dead. I can´t do that to my family. How much I wanted to get rid of them. This feeling I wish to no-one. I would do everything to stay alive.

Back to the here and now, I began to hide the passports. If it became too dangerous for John, I´ll leave him for his own safety. He´ll be furious and pissed of like hell but alive and safe.

"Look. completely warm and ready to eat." John came in with a tray in his hands. Gratefully I took a cup of soup and took a bite of the sandwich. "Are these the places where James can be?" John looked over the world map.

"Yes." I pointed to an island. "We're here now. The best way, I think, is just go to one by one starting with the address in Japan. From there we pull over to China and Russia to Europe, we fly from Netherlands to America, returned from Africa and through India to Australia. "

"How many places have you discussed on."

"Around twenty but I think we´re gonna focus on the places we discussed in the hospital and the places we´ve been. Mostly there homes for sale or just empty and I don´t think James is going to those. we have agreed that sometimes you need to leave a message to let the other know where you´ve been and don´t get back to." I said absently, my attention on the map. "Most places are places we've been together."

"It's going to be difficult to find him." He remarked, hands on the table and just like me focusing on the map.

"I'm not telling you it's going to be easy, I'm telling you it's worth it." I mumbled still bent over the map, drawing a line between places.

"Then we better get started." Said John but I shook my head.

"No, not yet."

* * *

**Almost 2013! Are you ready?**


	17. My watch

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

John looked at me surprised. "I, and I think you too, must gather our strength before we leave this island. James knows how he can hide himself. We stay here for the rest of the day, I go to my doctor here on the island to examine that head injury and hopefully get the stitches out of it. I don´t want to fall unconscious in the middle of a chase or something like that. We don´t know what awaits us so we better prepare for everything." I explained.

John nodded dubious. "You're really became wise Alan. You know how to take care of yourself, you have a beautiful home and know what you want to do with the rest of your life. I think you're more mature than most men in their forty´s. "

I didn´t react and grabbed my backpack. "I'm back in an hour." I announced and received my bike out of the garage.

John looked on the verge of coming after me, but something in my eyes told him that it wasn´t a good idea. "Then I'll just watch a movie or something." He said and walked quickly back inside.

On the island lived an old friend of Marcus. Because we´re come quite regularly here, he wanted that we, at least, had a place to go to in case of emergency. Ilse worked in the same hospital as Marcus once and Sandy believed that they were in a relationship during that time but they alway´s denied that. She looked at me surprised when I stood at the door, but as always, she asked no question and did what she does best. Patching someone up.

She injected anesthetic into the wound and began chatting. 'How's Mark? " asked Ilse.

"Great." I lied. "Probably enjoying the sunlight. He is at my fathers home while I´m making preparations for the wedding here. Marcus told me that you´re his plus one."

"Is that the only reason I´m getting invited?" she asked.

"Of course not. If you want I´ll sent you your own invitation." I smiled. Wincing when the needle punctured my skin. I know it was numb but the idea of needle fixing my head.

"James and Sandy. Are they here with you? You can´t just walk around with such head wound. You know that too."

"My brother is with me. John, the blond one. Sandy is with Mark and James is traveling around." we hadn´t been able to tell Ilse that James had died and that was now a good thing.

"The first time without each other for how long? How you holding up?"

"I miss her terribly." I sighed.

"I mean James you silly boy." She laughed. "You're here often enough without Sandy but I've never see you without James, and you never go anywhere without each other." She put a plaster on my head. "Look. Completely fixed. Sutures dissolves when the wound is healed and plasters are enough to protect it."

"Thanks. And Of course, I'm going to see him as soon is I can." I said with a fake smile that didn´t reach my eyes.

"Off course you do." She looked me over. "Any more things I should check before you leave? Or is the almost healed skull fracture everything?"

"Maybe this." I pulled my shirt off.

Ilse gasped. "I ask normally no questions but this isn´t a normal surfing accident. What happened?" she asked tracing the wounds.

"It's safer if I don´t involve you in it. All you need to know is that Mark and Sandy are safe on the island by my dad and I'm on the run for a few people who want to harm James and me. Please Ilse, are there things I have to look out for? I don´t think that anything is broken. "

She pressed her lips together and looked at me with professional eyes. "I can better stitch those but the rest looks healing well without anything else. I will give you some antibiotic against infections. Which do you prefer, pills for three days or now a single injection? "

"Just poke me with your needle."

She disinfected the wounds fast and agile. This time the cheerful chatting stayed out. She poked my arm and pulled what blood at the same time. "I want to run some tests, just to be sure. Can I mail you the results?"

Thinking, I bit my lip. "If you can mail it to my dad it would be awesome. I´ll hear it from him if something is wrong."

"I have to mail Jeff Tracy? The billionaire?" She asked with wide eyes.

I jumped of the table. "No, Jeff Tracy the worried father. Ilse would you do that for me? And please leave out that I own a house or anything else about James or something, I should tell those things myself one day."

She hugged me close. "It's that I love you so much Alan Tracy. I expect my own invitation to the wedding."

"One of the honorary guests of course." I thanked her and went on my bike back to the house. On my back burned the worried eyes of Ilse. But I didn´t look back.

At home I found John bent over the drawing of one of James ideas that I had transformed into a blue print and than made in reality. It was something like a watch, something like the GPS of the Thunderbirds and now there was something more it was also a type of communication system, a video phone. "The design is one of our best design´s, next to the car and will never be anywhere else than in our possession or the hands of someone we trust and love enough. Just like the car, to dangerous in wrong hands." I said and John jumped up startled.

"I didn´t hear you come back. I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to." He began but I waved it off.

"It was my Christmas present for you guy´s. Ideal for making contact with each other during a mission. James has thought it out and I created it. Do you want to see it in real life?"

John nodded and I led him to the hobby room. The brown room was filled with plans and everywhere you looked was a mess. On the back wall were the words `Yesterday I was clever so I wanted to change the World, today I'm wise so I'm changing myself.' Painted by James and me on a rainy day. True words.

Next to the door I punched in the security code. Half a wall slid aside, revealing a hidden closet full of gadgets. I pointed John to a row watches. Each watch had his own color.

"For me, James, Sandy, another friend of ours, five for the Thunderbirds, Lady P, Parker, Tintin, Fermat and Brains." For John I grabbed the yellow and held it in front of him. It's very easy to use. It has voice recognition and it works for you and you only. It now looks normal, but if you say your sentence it changes into the real thing. Watch. "

I grabbed the light blue of the shelf and put it around my wrist. "I surf on the blue waves and feel free without the weight of the World on my shoulders." The watch changed by unfolding around my wrist and a screen became visible. On that screen came the logo of the Thunderbirds visible. "I can go in the database of Thunderbird five and contact each watch that I want. Call John." I said to the watch. John's watch began to vibrate on his wrist, I knew that it did but could hear or see it. "Your sentence is "To the stars and beyond.'"

He repeated the sentence after me and looked admiringly at his watch how it within ten seconds changed in the extended version. On his screen appeared my smiling face as photo. "If you press the button on the side he answered automatically the video call." He pressed the button that I pointed out and he could look through the camera at my watch.

"Wow." He muttered. I smiled at him. "I underestimated you big time."

"You´ve no idea." I whispered but he didn´t hear me. It wasn´t meant to be heard.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone, may all your dreams come true!**

**xoxo Flora**


	18. My anger

**Disclaimer,**

"Gps, Thunderbird five can always find you. Navigation can be started by command. Emergency call is activated by 'Mayday mayday´ plus the name of the person you want to send it to. Silent alarm by pressing the button on the side and hold it for a few seconds. You can also send messages and there is a calendar, it´s like a smartphone. Sandy found that it would be practical."

"Seriously Alan. How? "John was speechless and I gave him a really sincere smile.

"Sometimes the best ideas are bundled ideas. It took me at least a month before the prototype was good enough to work."

John wanted to do it off but I shook my head. "It is better if we can reach each other. Along there you should never do it of when is he folded out because then an alarm goes off and the watch will destroy itself. "

"How do I close it?"

"Your sentence is. 'Back to earth with a soft landing."' again John repeated his sentence and the watch became small again.

"The wave comes down and I dive into a beautiful underwater world." I said to my watch and it close too. "I'll write down all the phrases for the rest, just in case. Feel free to look around a bit." I pointed especially to the now open wall. "Any questions I would naturally like to answer. Dinner at six o'clock?"

"That´s all right. But you don´t have very much in the house."

"I went past the shop on the on the way back. We make with the fruit a salad, I have beef and potatoes. So dinner at six." Without waiting for a reply, I walked away.

On my balcony in a hammock I grabbed pen and paper and started writing. Sandy and James knew already their sentence so I could skip them.

I made four columns. One for the name, the color, opening sentence and closing sentence.

John was out of the workroom so I went back inside to lay the letter there. The watches I took with me and locked the "wall" properly.

No idea where my older brother was, I decided to go in the kitchen cutting the fruit in the mean time.

After a few minutes I noticed that John was watching in the doorway. "If you're just standing there why not make yourself useful and start the beef or bake the potatoes."

He picked up the pans in silence and went to work. The normal great silence was replaced by a kind of pressure. I felt that something was bothering John but I decided not to push.

We ate in the same silence and after the dishes, I sat down at the piano.

John was staring again from the doorway. I played my favorite piece. "You can talk freely, you know. I have been told by the doctor that I wasn´t allowed alone on the road so I ´m not leaving you behind. I'm not dumb to leave you now." I said without looking up from the piano.

My fingers were flying over the keys while John started talking.

"That's exactly the point. You're not stupid. How could you let us have the idea that you had trouble with school work? I come here and see sides of you that I've never seen before even though you're my brother!" snapped John. "When you were younger you always wanted to be right. If someone said something about you that wasn´t true, you started to scream and yell until someone listened. How many times has dad in the past few years during the summer vacation called you into his office and given you a lecture that you should do better your best. Or Scott who told you that you had to grow up and should be so self centered. I told you time and time again that you had to find your own way. Virgil told that you aren´t creative enough. Gordon told you that you had to be better in sport. You´ve all these years nodded yes and said you would try better to do your best. Why didn´t you yell back to Dad that he had to look at your grades. Why didn´t you stamp your feet to Scott and tell you started a business. Why didn´t you tell me and laughed at me because you know what to do with your life. Why didn´t you played piano for Virgil to prove that you are creative. You could show Gordon your medals? Why didn´t you Alan? "

I let him for a moment calm down. my fingers still danced over the keys. "Dad would have grounded me for screaming to him. Scott will find another point to be harsh about. You will be proud of me and want to help me so I didn´t do it on my own. I don´t play as good as Virgil and Gordon would tell me that at least he has gold and I only had bronze. Don´t tell me that they wouldn´t because I know they would. There along the main reason is that I thought I had tried often enough to reach you. I´ve sent you invitations. I tried to call. I begged Scott if he wanted to come to my games. You know what he said, he said he had better things to do. For me it stops at one point, I gave up. And knowing that you´re wrong and yelling at me wasn´t as bad as that you had found a bad point and yelled at me. Now at least I knew you just didn´t know any better so is hurt less.  
Since I was eleven and I moved to Whalton, it feels like I come to visit my brothers in the vacation. Not coming home but I visit the island. You know the feeling John? I think you understand me a little. You feel at home in Thunderbird 5. Don´t you sometimes feel like you come back from the island, you go up and you step inside Thunderbird 5, don´t you sometimes think, I'm home. Well. Here I´m at home, I'm home at Whalton, by James, at my vacation place. But not on an island where everyone sees each other daily, spent the day screaming at me, goes out together and then tell you how awesome it was and that you really need to better to be allowed to go with him.  
You know. I could be technician, inventor, go make a career in racing or even be a Olympic champion. Yet I choose to study medicine. Just because I still have a little hope that they would accept me. Just see me as a worthy team member who worked for his chance and deserved his place in the team. I want to help people. With or without you. It's what I enjoy most. James asked me a long time ago why I didn´t show how good I am with technology. You would accept me if you knew, he told me. You know what I said back. "I do not want them to accept me because I'm good at something. I want them to see me as their brother and love me for who I am. Now I don´t know if they do." And you might have handled me differently, you at least tried. But the rest.  
They always made me feel that I wasn´t worthy to be a Tracy. Currently there are only a handful of people I blindly trust, James, Sandy, Mark, Jethro and Zola. Then there are people I trust as friends and then comes my family.  
No you´re not family, I have my own defenition of family. Family isn´t always blood, it's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and love you no matter what. The five people I just mentioned are my family, they are also currently the only one who know everything about me. What will happen when I get home? Are you going to treat me differently?  
Suddenly you trust me enough that I could be a Thunderbird? I'm still the same Alan. Only your image has changed. An image that you have of me since I was fourteen. You expected that I don´t change seven years? I suddenly are worth to get to know because I can do things? Because I have an incurable disease? Because I'm getting married? Because I'm rich? Tell me John. Why is it that last year when I asked if you wanted to come with me on vacation, you didn´t wanted? James and I had a bet. How many of you would reject and how you would. I won. You all five rejected. Virgil I understood. He was up on five. You told me that you wanted to spend some time with your family. Do you remember?"

The Music was getting darker while my anger got the better of me.

* * *

**Alan finally told John why. Did you think it was to much anger or to little? let me know what you think XD **


	19. My work out

**Disclaimer,**

"I didn´t know." He whispered, shocked by my outburst.

"That is my point. John, I understand you're frustrated. Believe me, I get it. But when you said you wanted to spend time with your family. I had asked you all of you. You could have come all but I know that doesn´t work with the Thunderbirds. But saying that… To me it felt that I wasn´t a member of the family. Again. James told me, that when people underestimate you, there is a power in you to prove that they're wrong. Not to prove them but to prove yourself. That's what I did. You let me down. Even if the rest was worse, you too let me down. I don´t trust them and I'm not sure I'm ready to let them back in now. You, I dare to give a chance to go with me now. I want to try to trust you as I trust others. But I beg you John. Really I'm begging you. Shut up about the past, about my past, about you, about the rest. For years I laughed at James and said that I don´t feel rejected because I understand why you don´t pick up the phone. For years I lied to Sandy by saying that she and James were enough. You knew how to reach me if you needed me but you were almost never there for me. I´ve been angry about it, I´ve been sad, and now all I want to leave behind me. That´s why I want to shut up about it now. I think that you over the coming weeks that we have rely on each other will found somethings out, maybe even be surprises about somethings. In an talk of an hour I can never tell you all I´ve learned over the past seven years and have been through . You´re free to ask questions or give comments. But please don´t ask me why I made this choice and why I lead my life this way. It was definitely not my first choice for me to live my life like this. "

After Having said that, I got up and stormed out of the room for the last sound vanished into thin air.

I knew it was a bad idea to go running around outside now. There were still people looking for me and although I had already been around out. Running around on the island isn´t a good idea right now. But I had to run. I needed it.

In the gym, I started on the treadmill. Last year for Christmas, James had made DVD from my home videos . When I worked out, I put that always on. Not that I told anyone of course. The tears ran free when I saw on Christmas morning, where an eleven-year-old Scott lifted me up in his arms and gifts were opened. How my mother sang to me until I fell asleep during a thunderstorm. Forgotten moments that mean the world to me. James and I on stage, singing for the queen, James and I during the English championships. You can hear James shouting out loud. "RUN LIKE YOU STOLE SOMETHING ALAN! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!" some of the most important moments in my life are on that DVD. Mixed, random order.

I put the machine faster and felt my tears mingling with the sweat. Go faster. Push harder. My mind went off and the only thing that mattered was how I breathed.

In. Out.

For me this is the ultimate moment of sport. Whatever you do. The only time that your body needs is breathing in and out. Nothing on your mind but, "Breathe in, breathe out." No sound around me, no vision. Me and a goal. My goal was to go even faster. To reach the feeling that you're flying.

A hand touched my shoulder and I was so startled that I flew backwards. I ended on my back and stars danced before my eyes when all the air was beaten out my lungs.

Gasping for breath, I tried to recover. Rubbing the back of my head. Lucky the stitches hold.

John's face appeared in my blurred vision and I heard him telling in the distance.

"What are you doing here." Brought me out after I had catched my breath. His apologize and questions if I was okay, I ignored.

"I wanted to apologize. You're right. "

I snorted. "I'm always right." Laughing I stuck out my hand. "Sorry for my outburst. Lets forgive and forget." John grabbed my hand and pulled me up. After he had looked me over for injuries he shook my hand.

"A naive person forgive and forget. An idiot don´t forget or forgive and a ... "

"A wise man will forgive but doesn´t forget." I made off. "But you know what I mean. It is all still painful and I need time to think. What I want to ask me is the time to give and not to push. "

"Deal." He looked at the screen where a thirteen year old version of me was in the pool playing games together with Gordon. The rest of my brothers came running to us, and eventually it turned to a big water fight against dad who quickly gave the camera to Lady Penelope before he was pulled into the pool. "What is that?" he asked.

"A Christmas present from James. He broke into the home computer and downloaded all the fun home videos. It´s actually a kind of collection of me from when I was a newborn to my twentieth birthday. "

"He has hacked the Thunderbird computer?" He said shocked.

"Actually we did it together. For the watches, you know. James has just reopened it. Don´t worry, I made sure that there is a better security on it. it´s even better than the one that the CIA has. Nobody gets in without me knowing about it. "

John looked worried but said nothing about it. "Can I watch with you?" He asked, gesturing to the TV.

"You have to work out. It´s the end so I´ll start him again. "

John stepped hesitantly on the treadmill and looked at the screen. I started on the other devices and looked again, with an eye on John, to the DVD.

Before the DVD had finished I told John that I went of to bed and left him alone. After a quick shower and the usual medication I crawled under the thin sheets.

Tomorrow I go searching for James. Whether he wants to be found or not.


	20. My boat

**Disclaimer,**

"First stop. Japan. "I said and took my place on the front passenger seat. The whole morning we had collected all kinds of stuff that we may or may not needed and laid it in the boat/car/plain whatever you want to call it. My head throbbed from the effort and I hoped that the stitches in my stomach had´t broken. That would definitely suck. I was too stubborn to say that I needed rest and told John that he had to practice in case I couldn´t help. You never know what happens.

"Which address should I give the GPS?" He asked and I pressed a few buttons.

"All done." I said and pushed the chair back so I could lie down. "Just follow the directions."

We raced over the water and John hand wanted to press the button to fly. "Wait a minute. Always check first if anyone is around on the radar. And it's really only a few hours sailing from here to our address. We don´t wast much time and we don´t wanna drown attention to our self by arriving by airplane."

John nodded and looked at me. "If you try to get some sleep? Like you said, it´s a few hours and I´ve got this. You like tired."

" I'm not tired, I´m wide awake. I'm just wondering ... "I looked over the water and wandered off.

"What?" asked John. "I really hate it when people don´t finish there sentence."

"I'm worried about Sandy. What if the rest it isn´t treating her properly. In the hospital you told me how they responded to her first time they met. What if nothing has changed and she had a terrible time on the island? I don´t want her to get hurt."

"Call her. The rest will be nice to her, I´m sure. I put things right when you ... when you were gone." said John.

"Thanks John." I patted his shoulder reassuringly and leaned backwards to the backs. "I guess I can call her for a moment. She´ll be glad to hear we didn´t bite each others head off." I put John's mobile together and called the number from my fiance.

With an excited "John or Alan? "Was the call answered.

" it's me, Princess." I said with a voice full of love.

"You're on speaker and everyone listens with behave." She warned.

"I always behave, don´t I. Accidentally we think the same, you're here on speaker too. But with me the only one who listen with us is John. "

"Cozy. Wow. Even Gordon has climbed out of the pool. You told me that it is rare? Well now everyone in your family listens to our conversation. "

"It´s what you call family." I thought but didn´t say aloud. "I just wanted to hear how your doing. Are they nice to you? Or should I give someones bird a makeover?"

"Everything is all right here, I´m sleeping on you room and spent most of my time making it really look like a bedroom and not a storage unit. Your brothers are looking for you and John if they aren´t on a mission. Marcus is working on physiotherapy and your father is with Lady Penelope running back and forth. This is the first time that I see them all standing still since my arrival. Shouldn´t I ask you that? Can you tell me where you are?"

"Currently at open sea. Scott!" I shouted over the phone. "There is no point in trying to trace this call. I have protected the phone. I know you´ll still try but I want to save you the trouble." With a little more love in my voice I went on. "All I can tell sweetie, is that we spent the night in the Bahamas and are now travelling to main land. I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you so much."

"And I miss. How is John? What did he think of your cabin?"

"Cabin" yelled John from his place behind the wheel. "It´s a mansion. A cabin she says. "

"Just look at his home in England." She laughed at the other end of the phone. "That's an house. Compared with that is the place where you were last night a cabin." John looked at me quizzically but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey! Mouth shut. Both of you. I mean it." I Warned. "There are other people listening with us. Sandy."

"Yeah I know. Don´t tell everything, only things I have to. Blah blah. Can you really not tell you where you're going? Maybe we can help."

"James knows how to hide and I don´t want to scare him off. Besides there still people after me, if it´s just me and John it´s easier to move around without being seen. You stay safely away from me and ym troubles and if I have James. I'll come and pick you up and we leave for a well deserved vacation. After I kicked James ass for frightening us."

"Alan." She began. I recognized the tone in her voice. She used it on me when I was about to do something stupid that I will regret later .

"Only so he never does it again." Smile audible in my voice.

"Kick him once for me. Do you have everything you need. Medications and such things. Have you seen a doctor?"

"I went to visit Ilse like a good boy, she patched me up and gave me antibiotic. Is my father listening?"

"I'm here Alan." Was there abruptly. I crawled together of the hardness in his tone.

"Hey Dad, they wanted to test my blood for sign´s of infection and the results will be emailed to you. It's probably nothing, but just so you know."

"I'll remember." What was his voice cold.

"Thanks. I'm going before the batteries are dead during an emergency. Sandy, I still get a kiss from you and I´ll come for it as soon as I can. "

"First get James. Then you can come for the kisses."

"I know Me Amor. John do you want to speak to the rest? "I asked him. Stupid question because he was gesturing to himself and the phone.

"Guys, I can speak private with Dad for a moment. Alan can you take the wheel from me?"

"I'll get him off of speaker." Said Sandy. I did the same and gave the phone over to John before grabbing the wheel.

"Is it okay if I explain what we are doing. I just want him to know what´s happening." I hesitated for a moment but nodded anyway. John held the phone to his ear and sat down on the passenger seat. "Hey dad ... No, not yet ... in short?... Alan's friend isn´t dead but is being chased by the Mafia. Alan and I are going to find him and persuade him to go with us to the island. Naturally we prefer to do that without getting one of our three a bullet through the head... I don´t think he really cares ... because he´s Alan's best friend, the only one who was there for him the past six years ... no we weren´t... I´ve spent a few days with him and saw that he really isn´t the Alan who we think he is ... no ... No, I'm not going to explain what, what I just wanted to say is that I hope that Alan gives you the same opportunity as he gave me to get to know him ... if I'm honest, I won´t have given you that chance. Heck, I won´t have given myself that chance ... if it comes down to it, I choose for Alan, I´ll look for something different ... no I don´t play games, I'm serious ... no I won´t promise... it's not a child father. You should have heard yourself when you were talking to him just now... Yes ... No not at all ... we don´t need your support, Alan has taken care of everything ... You heart me ... you would know that if you have had a decent conversation with Alan in the past few years... I'm going to hang up now and I hope that you think about what I said ... No, bye dad." John hung up and tossed the Phone back to me. "Okay. That better." He sighed.

* * *

**John told Jeff how he feels. And he choose Alan! off course...**

**I´ve said it in my other story and going to say it again, I´ve got some sad news. The next update is going to take some time... I´ve to go back to the hospital ****for my next treatment on ****Monday****, which is good news for me, but sad for you guy´s.**

**The stupid hospital doesn´t have WIFI so I can´t really update there...**

**Well I just hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. And I´ll update as soon as I get back!**

**xoxox**

**Flora**


	21. My plans

**Disclaimer,**

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"Dad told me that if we didn´t came home right away, we were no longer welcome as a Thunderbird. I told him that if he was going to play it this way I´ll go looking for another job. I also made it very clear that you can take care yourself better than any of us and that he would know that if he bothered to get to know you. I believe this is the first time he raised his voice to me in the past twenty years. "

"How do you do that?" I didn´t even had to do anything or he yelled at me. And John never even gets a raised voice?

"I was always so sweet." He said with a wicked smile. "I got the good grates, I didn´t yell inside, I never got in trouble. I was the perfect little boy."

"Why don´t I believe that?"

"I just gave you, Virgil and Gordon the blame and hid behind a book."

I hit John's arm playfully. "Sneaky. Why didn´t I think of that." My head throbbed massive and I felt myself sicker by the minute and feel dizzy. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. Idiot, I should have eaten something and taken my meds a long time ago. "John I think you should take control of the wheel from me." I said with difficulty and tried to grab my bag.

The world began to spin.

And then it became black.

* * *

"Yes, he's coming back." Said John. When I opened my eyes I looked right into the worried face of my big brother. He helped me sit up and gave me a piece of chocolate. "Alan, Are you all right?"

"I feel fine." I said and put the piece of chocolate in my mouth. Closing my eyes against the pounding in my head.

"Why I believe nothing of that." Sounded over the Phone lying next to my right feet.

I frowned recognizing the voice. "Marcus?"

"The one and only. John called Sandy in panic because you fell over. You should really stop doing that in front of your brothers. One day you give one of your brothers a heart attack. First I had to stop him from hyperventilating before he could help you. He kept saying, 'What should I do, what should I do!" and with giving you the glucose he was mumbling that he couldn´t stab a needle in your stomach." Marcus was laughing now but I heard in his voice that he had been scared.

"Sorry, John." I said and I pulled a guilty face, plus the puppy eyes. He silently laugh and stared at his hands.

"Just don´t do it again." Nobody can resist the puppy eyes!

"But Marcus, how could this happen? I've checked everything at breakfast." I did, didn´t I? off course I did.

"Alan you´re hurt. You sugar will go up and down faster than normal. Along there think of the time differences. I want you to check every two hours and make sure that you eat enough. Give the Wheel over to John more and rest. Otherwise John won´t survive this. So now eat and lie down for an hour and listen to your body. If you can´t sleep, go working on your next blue print, design or prototype. You're never going anywhere without one so I know that you have one with you."

I wanted to protest but Sandy cut me off. "And don´t you dare to talk back to my brother. Sick, weak or injured has James no use of you. So you do what Marc says, understood?"

John and Mark began to laugh softly when I very softly. "yes honey." Muttered.

So that´s why I that after a small meal I sat with the plans and the prototype on my lap. John watched me from behind the wheel.

"How come you don´t feel it coming." Asked John. I looked at him weird, not really knowing what he was talking about. "Marcus says you got more problems with your diabetes because you don´t feel it coming till seconds before it happens."

I put my enlarging glasses off and looked at John. "I guess I feel it coming but I never know if it´s real or not. A hyper is a distinct feeling, you´re thirsty, need to go to the toilet, you´re cranky. If I have one of those, I usually know and the people around me know it too. A Hypo. So low blood sugar. Gives me a feeling... I feel like crying, feel like pushing in pounds of chocolate, I want to dive under the covers hide there and not come up. During my race I crashed after I had become champion, that´s why my crash is so famous. I was driving a victory round and passed out behind the wheel. I didn´t feel it coming because I thought I felt like that because you weren´t there with me to celebrate."

"And you feel sad now?"

"of course, I miss Sandy, I´m worried about James, I afraid of the reactions of the rest of the family when they find out about… well about everything. I've never been good at keeping in tears, I cry really about everything, a good book, sad movie, someone else who cries. But now I´m really an emotional wreck."

"Really? You? I never had guessed."

I nodded and turned my attention back to my work.

After a minute of silence John began again. "You're really quiet, you´re okay?"

I snorted. "It's funny how when I'm loud people tell me to shut up and whan I'm quiet than they ask me what's wrong."

"It's just ... You usually have something to say."

"Staying quiet doesn´t mean I've nothing to say, It means I don´t think your ready to hear my thoughts."

"What are your thoughts? I'm a big boy, I can handle it. "

"I'm thinking about everything."

It was silent for a few seconds this time. "What are you doing?" I think John wanted to keep the conversation going. No Tracy can be still for too long when he was bored.

"Something Fermat came up with. A machine that gets normal oxygen out of smoke. Think of it as an air freshener. You hold it against your lips and then you don´t suffer from the smoke in a burning building or a collapsed mine. Handy for the Thunderbird´s."

"That would be great. Imagine how much safer it would be if you can continue to breathe normally with something small like that."

"Fermat's idea." I looked at the wiring. "Only at the last round of testing, he worked too hard. Pure oxygen was taken from the air. I need to change it so the air is fresh but not completely pure."

"How did you test things like that?"

Immediately I looked away my eyes. "Believe me when I say that you do not want to know." I muttered under my breath. John's face went sour but said nothing. He really does his best not to play the overprotective brother.

He decided to change the subject. His eyes wandered over another sheet of blue paper. "and the other plan?" he asked curiously.

"It´s already built but we´re working on the outside." I shoved the papers out of sight.

"You and James?"

"James, Sandy and me. It is the plan of the house we bought together. We wanted to live together with each our own personal space. It´s in the same street as Lady Penelope. Half hour drive from Cambridge. So within twenty minutes we could be at school. "

"You mean that house next to Lady Penelope that´s up for sale?"

"That is no longer for sale." I said with a mysterious smile.

"Gee how much money do you have?"

I laid my glasses away and began to store my stuff. I must rethink how I'm solving before I continue working. "Enough." I said simply.

"What is enough?"

"Enough is equal to 'not your business'." said I firmly. Obviously I didn´t want to tell you how much I had.

He goes against my advice and went on. "All from your computer company?"

I sighed and lied down on my back. "No, there are several different things. Like the money from the Nobel Prize. Professional surfing competitions that James won. Athletics competitions such as Olympics and English championships. The money we received from our parents. Racing and compensation after my accident. Tutoring that we gave. James and I have 100% of the stocks of Almes and there is no staff. I think we get a few thousand dollar a month comes from that. Sandy has a clothing company that is doing great, you wear one of her designs now btw. James and I are often asked for a consult by large companies and government agencies, which by the way don´t know who we are only that we´re Almes staff. "

"Wow. "

My eyes focused on the clouds, I began to mumble. "I don´t want to brag or anything but I think if we put everything in the same account we're a bit in Dad's direction. But then we have to put everything together, Sandy and I are getting married but not under prenuptial agreement and. James and I have a type of cohabitation contract. That means that everything is of the three of us and none of it is of us alone. If something happens to one of the three of us, everything is for the other two when San and I are married. Everything that was of James, is currently mine untill he´s back."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because everything we have done together. All the money I earned, I earned with James or San. Everything we did or bought was for all of us.. I have no idea what my life would be like without those two." I almost did know. The pain shot into my heart and tears began to burn in my eyes. "John I'm going to lie down, right?"

"Okay Alan. Sleep well, little brother. "

I put my earphones in and put my favorite playlist on. We flew over the water and I saw that we were getting near land. "Please be in Japan." I whispered to myself. "Let me reach you in time. I can´t lose you again." And closed my eyes.


	22. Japan

**Disclaimer,**

"We go that way." I pointed to a small point on top of the mountain. We both had a small backpack on our backs with the necessary stuff. No more than was needed but also nothing less. The boat was a car again but also was locked in a parking garage.

"And how do we get there?" John asked. He held his hand over his eyes and looked at the place where I was pointing.

"We walk." I put my sunglasses on and walked towards the path.

"WALKING!" John looked at me with big eyes and with a few large steps, he was standing next to me. "That will take hours." He said pointing to the temple.

"Two and a half to three hours if we walk fast. Just do earphones in, an hour walking in silence. Five minutes of rest. " I said excited and gave a good example. John didn´t whine, I have to give that. He didn´t complain and wasn´t that slow. If I said that it was time to go on after a break, he stood up and continued walking.

Arrived at the top, he sank down on a rock and buried his head in his arms in a attempt to catch his breath. I left him gasping in peace while I admired the view.

"Have you walked more long walks like this with James?" he gasped. Sweat dripped down his face and back. "Is this your idea of an vacation? Because my idea right now is ly down on the beach and not getting up. Ever."

"I love to walk for hours through landscapes with some music on. James doesn´t like it to let me walk alone. Afraid I fall off a cliff with my luck or worse. So he walks along. Come let me show you the temple."

"Temple? "

"It's a place where back-packers can rest for the night, but also a place where monks come to pray. Shoes off. "

"Finally. I have a giant blister."

I helped John and dragged him along to the building. " I´ll take care of that first." I promised him. I pulled my shoes off and placed them neatly into the appropriate boxes. With a swing, I threw the bag of my back and grabbed the first aid kit.

"This may sting." I warned him and poked with a pin through the blister. I disinfected the area and put a blistering plaster over it. "Ready to go in? "

"Thank you and I´m all set." Together we walked into the building. Barefoot.

In the middle of the beautiful white building was an open garden. In the middle was a monk meditating. It was quiet, no one else around.

"Wait here." I said and walked to the monk that looked up at me. John took a seat on the bench at the edge of the garden. The monk had no tattoo on his head that told me he had taken a vow of silence so I spoke to him in my what doubtfully Hindi. The language of a Buddhistic monk. "Good morning sir."

"Good morning young man. You must be Alan." He gave me a piece of paper with a picture on it. James and I arms folded over each others shoulders smiling for this same temple. "A friend of you was here. He asked for protection for a couple days."

"James. You talked to him? How is he?" I asked and the monk motioned for me to sit. I sat down on the grass in meditation position.

"Your friend James is in good health but misses you enormously. He stayed here for a week and has talked to me about the present and the past but not about the future. He told me that it was possible that you would come here but he was very concerned about it, if he didn´t wanted to happen. A few days ago he came to me to tell me that he had to go. He gave me a letter for the event you would come." He put his hand into his robe and pulled a letter out. "Here. I´ve spent the past few days getting to know James and I hope you find him soon. A wise man once said, you never really lived until you did something for someone who can never repay you. You both did that for each other and That makes you two wonderful gentleman. He needs someone and I think that he needs you."

"I promise you that I go to him as soon as I can." I promised him, thanked the monk warmly and walked back to John.

"You speak Hindi?" Asked he surprised.

"I've spent three weeks in a Tibet monastery to meditate. I can speak it a bit but James speaks it flawless. He has been here, I've missed him by a few days. But he left a letter for me. "

I opened the envelope and looked at the contents.

"How can you do anything with that? They are only 1's and 0´s."Brought John out surprised.

But my face was filled with a big smile. "No. This is a message." I put my shoes back on and a still stunned John walked after me. Outside the temple I sat down on the same rock where John had been sitting before. " I surf on the blue waves and feel free without the weight of the World on my shoulders." My watch changed and John looked even more confused. "James has written a program on his computer where you record a message. That is transcribed in computer language. Watch." With the camera from my watch I took a picture of the paper, making sure I got every number. A moment later James voice sounded through the microphone.

"Dude, where are you fallen into now?" James! The first real proof that he really is alive! My heart skipped a beat from relief. "If you get this message there are two options. Whether you've really broken the bond with your family and listening this with Sandy because you´re on the run for them. Or they´re after you and you´re now running from the same people as me. I don´t know what makes me sadder, but with both options you're in deep trouble. But now we´re both on the run I want to ask you to search for me. I was sure that you would go to Japan first. You always had something with those temples. Of course I can´t tell you where I am now, imagine that this letter gets in the wrong hands, but you can come find me? I thought you deserved a chance to make it right with your family and above all I didn´t want Sandy and you to be in danger. But I also knew that as long as you thought I needed you, you would come looking for me. You're a true friend and now it was my turn to give something back. People are looking for the owners of Almes. I said that I'm the only one, so hopefully you're safe, for now. They want a program that allows them to get all the money from a bank and transfer it to another account. Beginning with that of your dad. Be careful if you come after me because they're not afraid to kill innocent people. They´ve shot before my eyes a bullet through the head of an FBI agent. I can´t go to the police to report it because there have people there. You're not safe anywhere, trust no one. Alan, I must find a way to get rid of those people. I give it four years, then they forgot me, hopefully. If everything is safe, I'll come to see you. I'm sorry if I've missed your wedding. On one side, I hope to see you soon, but then you're in trouble therefore I hope that it´s going to take a few years. I´ll see you one day. Forgive me if I gave you sadness. Your brother and best friend, Jay. "

I kept staring quiet. Information shot through my head and I'm struggling to save everything.

"Alan?" John put his hand on my shoulder. "Alan? Are you okay?" I ignored him, my mind went over and over the text. James is alive. He´s been here and is on the run now. Now I know for sure. He´s alive. He´s alive. A puppet jumped up and down in my head dancing. "Alan, come on say something." John began to panic a little.

" The wave comes down and I dive into a beautiful underwater world." my watch secluded himself and snapped shut.

"Alan come on. Look at me. "Again I didn´t reply and John lifts my head so I had to look him in his eyes. "Say something to me, I'll leave you alone after that. I just need to know that you're not going to crash."

"He ..." I began, "He ... he ..."

"James. What happened to James? "

"He abandoned me. Just because he hopes that I gp back to my family? Because of you, I lost my best friend. It's their fault. It's your fault." My voice rose," First you ruin my life, I make a new one and you ruin it again. Why must you ruin my life. My brother needed me and I wasn´t there for him." In the end I was crying. "I wasn´t there for him. It's my fault. "

Tears began to flow and John wrapped his arms tightly around me. I tried to struggle but emotions had weakened me. Weak, I am weak.

"I'm so sorry Alan." Was whispered in my ear.

Slowly I began to get myself in the hand. John's grip loosened when I stopped fighting him. He pulled me closer to him without force and let me get myself back together.

"No. It's not their fault." I muttered more to myself than to John. He let go of me and looked at me with concern. "He wants to protect me. He protects me because he wants me to live a normal life with my family. But can I ever live a normal life with them without James. He did everything to protect me. They are after me. How long would it take before they realize that I'm involved? I can´t trust anyone because even within the FBI there are people who work for them. Sandy, she is also in danger. I want her here with me." I looked questioningly at John. "Can we get Sandy. She's not safe. I need her. I must protect her." Tears rolled down over my cheeks. "What should I do John? Go after James or home to protect Sandy. I do not know it anymore. "

John, shocked by my sudden outburst and conversation with myself, wraps his arms around me again. "Sandy is safe." He whispers in my ear. "She's with Scott, nobody comes past Scott. Parker is still there and Lady P. Nothing will happen to her. James may be well hidden but he is alone. He shouldn´t be alone. How much I want to take you home, lock you in your room where you´re safe. It's not what you want. Come. We walk back, think carefully about what you want. "

He pulled me up my feet and handed my backpack. I put the mp3 player on Nickelback and linkin park. Volume up and started our way back.

John´s hand never leaving my back.


	23. going to

**Disclaimer,**

A hand on my shoulder startled me. John's red face was covered with sweat. I took out my earphones.

"Can we rest?" He gasped and I looked at my watch. Three o'clock. This meant that we had walked two hours in one piece through the hottest part of the day. I should have given John his rest and check my sugar a long time ago. Maybe I can maintain this pace for a few hours at a time but John who´s sitting most of his time on Thunderbird 5 is obviously not used to this.

"Of course, I'm sorry." I said and I sat down on a rock next to a small stream. Quickly I did the sugar checks and drank some orange juice while waiting till John catches his breath.

John pressed his head between his knees to prevent hyperventilation.

"I'm sorry John. I was absorbed in my thoughts, I should have paid more attention to the time." I said guilty.

"Doesn´t matter." Answered John. But the rest of the trip I made sure he had every half hour five minutes rest.

By the car John looked at me. "What is it going to br? Which side are we going to? "

"China is a beautiful country." I said and got behind the wheel. John stepped in with a smile.

"It's good to have you back Sprout." He said enthusiastically as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Don´t call me sprout." I smiled while I made some speed. I let the car change and we flew to the middle of no were of China.

Amidst the mountains lay a small village hidden. Almost invisible unless you know exactly where it is. It is near a lake, an village so old that there is no power, the houses are made of wood and people have to get buckets of water to wash and drink.

"How did you find this place?" John asked as I made our way down.

"Development Assistance." I said.

John went into the subject by asking "why? '

"James and I were sent up here because James speaks Chinese. We came here to tell about the western world with electricity, solid houses and running water from the tap. A man told us that he had been there. This village was peaceful. Nobody wanted to hurt one an other and everyone helped each other. They didn´t want to change and if someone wanted to, they could leave this village and go to the big city. We were so impressed that we spent a week there to learn about their culture."

"What would you want to learn here? I thought you were a fan of computers and technology?"

"Cooperate on land, repairing houses and getting water. It´s really a relief when you're constantly surrounded with computers and school and then come here for a few days without any way of communication. I'm going to land here. We still have a half hour walk but it's better than land the car close to the village. I already see their disapproving looks."

John groaned at the thought of even more walking.

"Look at it this way." I continued. "Tonight we can stay and sleep there so you don´t have to walk back today. It makes no sense to drive in the dark tonight."

He looked at me with a look of 'must-that-be-a-fun-thing?' But didn´t complain. We landed, I grabbed all electrical equipment and hid them under the seats. Including our watch and cellphones. With only some spare clothes, a sleeping bag, first aid kit and some medicine in a backpack we went on our way. Now there was no music to pass the time I decided to question John.

"I have a while cut of from home. Is there something changed or happened?" I asked jumping from Stone to Stone.

"Scott has met someone but it is probably nothing. In the beginning, he took sometimes a day off to see her but the last month he hasn´t even called her back. Gordon is working on master Thunderbird 1 but still spends more time in the water than on land. Virgil had broken his arm a few weeks ago, during the mission and Dad forces him to take it easy, which of course he doesn´t. Let's see, what else. Oh yeah. Fermat is accepted at Cal-si for a second bachelor. Nobody knows how that´s possible because it is really impossible to get in."

I grinned. John didn´t neef to know that Cal-si was trying to get Fermat to join when he was still in the first grade. "Tintin is still following lessons on the island and makes her parents crazy. She says she wants to go shopping with girlfriends and begin a private life. I think she should just go to this private school where she really wants to go to. Then she can hang out with girls of her own age. Much better for her than trapped on that island. Ow. And my new book coming out soon."

"Stars around me." I said. "I've read it. It is beautifully written."

"How can you have read it. It isn´t even out yet." He looked at me accusingly. "You didn´t do some snooping around on my computer, did you?"

"I would never violate your privacy like that." I said, hurt that he thought so low of me. "The publisher's son is in my class. He gave me it as graduation gift so I could surprise you by reading it. He thought it would be a great joke that I could read the book for the writer receives it himself."

John went on telling more things that were happening at home. Things that Gordon had done to Scott, the new painting row of Virgil. Everything.

Amazingly, I didn´t care that I wasn´t there for it. It felt good to listen to John's daily life.

John chatted cheerfully until I motioned him to be quiet. "We´re here but they don´t really like strangers. I'll go first, they know me."

Hesitated he nodded and let me go first.

At the wooden wall I stood still. In off Chinese I began to call. "Chi. I know I should have called before I came by," that was our regular joke. They didn´t have a phone. "but if you have the time, can I talk to you?" I yelled up. Chi taught the little children at school and was the only one in the village who spoke fluent English. But with hand gestures and a few Chinese words I could communicate with quite a few people in the village.

The wooden door creaked open. "ALAN!" A small child came running to me. "Buddha has sent you. Dad and many others are sick." He dove in his arms and I lifted him up. It was Wohn. Chi´s son. "You have to help them. You must make them better!"

"Easy Wohn." I sent John a worried look. "I'll do my best. Where are they?"

"In the temple." With the small Wohn in my arms, I walked straight to the small temple of the village.

Before I went in I asked if Wohn could catch a few buckets of water for me. I wanted to examine the sick one´s in peace without looking over my shoulder and water can always be used.

As fast as his little legs could carry him he ran away and I grabbed my large first aid kit emerges from the backpack. The suitcase I took two mouth caps. "Here, put these on. If there are several people sick, chances are that it´s contagious. We can´t risk getting sick too."

"What are you planning to do Alan. You're not a doctor, you can´t heal these people. If there is an epidemic, they need help from outside."

"I´m going to see if this is a flu that I can treat or that I should get a doctor. I have the basic knowledge learned from Marcus and am officially qualified as a first aid giver. Do you trust me?"

John nodded and put the cap on. "I trust you." And opened the door.

* * *

**Well trust is earned. **

**If you see a grammar mistake, please report it. **

**xoxox**

**Flora**

* * *

**16-01-2013 Thanks Nargil for correcting me, I´m doing great, back at school and feeling better than ever XD Thanks again!**

**xoxox Flora**


	24. food poisening

**Disclaimer,**

Inside were about fifteen adults and a few children. It took me a while before I had found Chi. Eventually I fell on my knees along the trembling man.

"Chi, old friend. Can you tell me what´s wrong?"

"Alan." He looked at me with a feverish gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a long story that can wait. First let me see what I can do for you. What are the symptoms?"

"Vomiting, diarrhea, fever, abdominal pain, some are a little bit delirious." My hands went to Chi's stomach and I felt if something was wrong.

"Have you recently had a celebration," I asked. He looked at me quizzically. "I think it's food poisoning." I explained. "But than you would have eaten the same thing with fifteen people."

With difficulty he nodded. "Thu is back. He had been to the big city and had decided that it was much nicer in the village. We have held a large meal to celebrate."

"Did Thu taken anything with him from the big city? Fish, chicken? "

"Chicken and pork. We ate chicken and pork. Now that you mention it. All of us had the chicken."

"John," yelled I, and he came straight to me. I slid the facemask down so I was more audible. "Will you collect the drugs for food poisoning? I'm going to gather the healthy people and explain to what it wrong. Chi, just stay here and don´t move. I+m right back."

Once I was out of the temple, I pulled the face mask completely off. Food poisoning isn´t contagious so that was not necessary to wear anymore.

Wohn sat on the bench already waiting for me. "Alan!" He came running back to me. "How is Daddy? can you make him better?"

"He will be better again with medication I have with me. I know how he got sick, you call everyone together then I explain it to the whole village." Wohn immediately ran in all directions and spoke to several people. I was soon surrounded by anxious people.

"Let me explain, if you just want to sit down." I said as everyone place on the ground for me. "Wohn can you help translate sometimes?" He nodded and I started to speak in a very broken Chinese. "In the big cities, the animals are sick from the cars and unhealthy eating. Usually we don´t notice when we eat unhealthy animals. But sometimes that sick animals make us sick from within. When Thu came back, he had taken chicken with him, I was told." A few people nodded. They explained it quickly to people who couldn´t follow me using Wohn's more clear translation. "Chicken can quickly become ill. The most people who had eaten chicken is sick. Chickens make other chickens sick. Had Thu has taken living chicken or were they death? "

"Death." I looked at the woman who immediately answered. "He brought it in a bag. The chicken was already dead and only had to be baked."

"Good. I have medications to make the people better. But I know how some of you think about our medicines. I would therefore like to have next to every sick one, a companion. Consult each other and then I come in to you in an half hour with the pills. Food poisoning can be fatal. It doesn´t have to be but it´s possible. The others I want to ask to make sure there is enough water. The sick people have to drink as much as they can or they´ll be even sicker. "

Everyone nodded and the group spread over the village.

"That was awesome, speaking to everyone." Wohn grabbed my hand and together we walked to John who was messing in the backpacks. "You're so brave Alan. Later I want to be just like you. I will be medicine man. First I´ll go to learn in the big city and then return here to help people."

"Thank you Wohn. Shall we heal your Daddy first?"

He nodded. "He must take your pill otherwise I get mad at him. Who is he? "He pointed to John. "And where is Jamez?" Wohn still spoke James name with a Z instead with a s. We stopped correcting him a long time ago.

"James is at home. This time I have my big brother John with me."

"Oh," he frowned. "I thought Jamez was your big brother."

"No, James is my best friend. As you and Tihn are friends. People think he's my brother because I'm more with him than with my dad and brothers. "

"How many brothers do you have? And mom and dad? "

"I have a dad but no Mom just like you. And I have five big brothers and James. "

Wohn nodded and tapped John on his shoulder. "Alan is my friend. You're his big brother. So then we're friends right? "

John laughed. "Of course, I would really like to be friends."

"Then you sit next to me with dinner tonight. I want to hear all about Alan." Decided Wohn and he looked at me. "Now to Daddy?"

"First I have to talk to John." I turned my attention to John. "We have definitely don´t have enough of it, do we?"

He shook his head sadly. "No."

"Give the worst cases and the children the pills we have for food poisoning. The less severe cases have to do with pills against the nausea. Chi is chief and he has it good. Give me just two then I walk with Wohn to him. "

With two separate pills in one hand and Wohn's hand in the other, I walked back inside the temple. Wohn ran to his dad and told quickly in Chinese what had happened outside. He pointed to me and held the water. Chi shook his head but Wohn said something about 'alone' and 'no parents' and Chi was persuaded.

Wohn asked me the pills and watched his dad take them.

"He should drink two cups of water in an hour, tomorrow he should feel much better." I said gently to Wohn when Chi fell asleep.

"Thank you." He said and went to lie down next to his father.

With John, I walked all people and asked for their choice. Three people didn´t want medication. They weren´t very ill and could just be treated by sleeping it off. The rest took them without problems.


	25. leaving china

**Disclaimer,**

After I made sure that everyone was okay, I sat down on a tree trunk. The sun was already disappearing behind the mountains and the group tables were set for dinner. No chicken, only freshly caught fish.

"You were amazing." Sounded behind me. I looked up and saw John standing there.

"What?" I asked absently.

"How you were working in there. You took the lead, you see what's wrong and treat the problem. You're going to be a good doctor." He took place next to me and watched the sunset. "I see why you love to travel. Meet new people, make friends. Places like these are usually found once in a life time and I've already seen two in one day."

"It's amazing what you find when you disconnect yourself from everything. If you had told me seven years ago that I would be sitting here now ..." I laughed silent. "I would have laughed you square in your face and I would tell you that after my graduation I would be Thunderbird. Everything is so weird, so messed up and when I come here it doesn´t matter. Nothing matters. Wohn told me that he wants to be just like mine. But I'm just jealous of him. No pressure from anyone, just play and enjoy your life. And the view of course. I love the view."

"It's a fantastic view." Agreed John. His finger went over the scratches in the trunk. "Can you read what it says here?" He asked curiously.

"No, I speak the language a bit but reading is too complicated, I know what it says because I wrote it and James together."

"What does it say?"

"Because I've been weak, I'm strong, I'm fearless because I've been afraid, I'm wise because I've been foolish, I'm beautiful because i know my flaws and I can laugh with my friends Because they helped trough my sadness." Quoted I from my head.

It´s beautiful, is it about yourself?"

"Parts of it, It´s just… sometimes you find yourself in the middle of nowhere, like here in china and sometimes in the middle of nowhere you find yourself."

Wohn came to us before John could say anything. "Mula says you should come and eat something Alan. She thinks you're way too skinny. And that goes for your brother too. "

"Show us the way." Said John, and he helped me up.

Wohn grabbed John's hand and pulled him w. I put my hands in my pocket and sauntered behind the two. Wohn pulled John on the seat beside him and I sat down next to Mula, Chi's sister.

The dinner was filled with embarrassing stories about my childhood by John and blunders by my ignorance of survival told by Wohn, like the first time I fished. Wohn translated them and then everyone turned to me to laugh. I felt that my head now as it was red as a tomato. But it felt good. Normal.

Mula helped me to improve my Chinese, that apparently wasn´t so bad, and afterwards I offered to do the dishes.

"You look for my husband and Chi." She said in broken English. "John does the cleaning."

I smiled at John who got a bucket pressed in his hand. He looked a little lost, people spoke to him, but he understood nothing of it. Wohn already walked up to him to help him, he was in good hands.

So at a slow pace, I made my way to the temple. It was going much better with the sick ones. The lightest cases were carefully walking around and everyone fever had dropped.

Chi motioned me after I had a chat with anyone, and I sat at his bed of straw. "You know we don´t like strangers so I assume that there is a very good explanation that 'John' is with you. Where is your brother James? "

"It's dangerous for me to travel alone so my older brother is accompanying me. James is in danger and I'm looking for him. He fled to protect me, so they don´t get me or hurt me." I pulled my shirt up and showed him the wounds. "It didn´t work and now I must find him before they find him. I hoped he had been here."

"Not since the last time, with you there with him. But when I see him, I´ll tell him that you're looking for him. "

"He can reach me on my cell." Chi looked at me frowning. 'that I've not with me now. I won´t dare." I said quickly. "But if he calls me, he can leave a message. I'm sorry I came by unannounced, but I can hardly call you."

"You helped us. Everyone is doing so much better. Thanks for that. Along there. We enjoy it always when you come by. You´re always welcome and you know it. "

"It´s good to hear that." Seeing Chi getting tired I rose up. "Rest well. Unfortunately I have to move on tomorrow but if I find James, We look you up as soon as possible."

"We look forward to your visit. As always. But please don´t take chicken with you. I've had enough of that." He said with a small smile.

"I´ll leave the chicken home." I promised laughing. "I'm going back outside, it's time for me to go to sleep, just like you. Tomorrow I´ll leave early. Search for James. "

"Good luck." We shook hands and I walked to the temple out again. Wohn was already waiting for me by the door.

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" He asked bouncing.

"I would love to, but I have to get up early." I warned.

Wohn shrugged. "Tomorrow is my turn to sound the gong. Are you going to James tomorrow?"

I nodded and followed Wohn to his room. John was given a private room with a straw bed and I waved to him before I was pulled with suitcase and all in the small cabin by the eight year old.

Softly I sang untill Wohn had fallen asleep in my arms before I laid my own head down. Tomorrow is the day for a new adventure.

* * *

"Really? A whole week? "John looked at me with disbelief. "And I thought one night is a hell. That you didn´t brought a air mattress to that place."

He stretched his aching muscles again.

"You get used to it. I once spent nights on a mountain with only a thin blanket." In my mind I was already thinking what was best for stiff muscles and I could only think of two things. A warm shower or a cold bath. There weren´t really showers around here. A cold bath it is. "Come we walk this way. It´s a small detour but we pass a beautiful waterfall."

"Why?'

"Because I think it's beautiful and it´s tradition to take a photo on that waterfall." That was true. I only left out the second part of the tradition.

But John was satisfied with the explanation and walked the path I pointed.

"You didn´t bring a camera with you, did you?" John asked.

"My watch is in my bag. I know it's not nice to deceive them but it´s a one time thing and in this situation I'm not going anywhere without that Sandy can reach me."

John nodded in understanding and after a few minutes we reached the waterfall.

"It is truly magnificent." He said and looked dreamily at the falling water.

"So it's not just the stars that you can look for hours?" I asked with a grin on my face. "Lets do this, bags on the floor." I threw my bag on the floor and held my watch for me. "I surf on the blue waves and feel free without the weight of the World on my shoulders."

I held my watch in front of John and me and counted off.

"Three ... Two ... One ..." I took a John's arm and pulled him off ten meter high waterfall. I love that feeling that you get when you fall. "Dive." I yelled, and I saw John take, in panic, a divers position.

It was then that the water surrounded me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, I still do**

**xoxox Flora**


	26. russia

**Disclaimer,**

We got both in the water at the same time and I looked under water around me. John was already swimming to the surface. Fish swam around me and as always I enjoyed the water. After a minute I started to get out off breath and I too began to swim upwards to the surface.

I was pulled up and shaken around by my shoulders. "DO YOU NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! You scared me half to death!"

Gasping for breath, I tried not to burst out laughing. "Tradition." I brought out. "Very good for stiff muscles."

"That's really stupid."

" Albert Einstein said, The only difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has it limits. That's why we have to break those limits once in a while. One more time?"

Without waiting for an answer I swam to the waterfall and climbed up against the water. Back on the rock I saw John still down swimming in the water and looking up. He shouted something but I couldn´t hear him. "Wait I can´t hear you! I'm coming down." With a graceful jump I dove back down the waterfall. I swam underwater to John and pulled him at his leg down.

Coughing, he came up again. I splashed some water at him and swam back to the waterfall.

The third time John followed me. "WOHOOOO!" I shouted and dived again. John immediately behind me. Now he, like me, took the time to to look around underwater. His eyes said enough when he came up.

"Let's go again." He said, and with strong strokes he swam back to the waterfall.

After about half an hour it was enough for today. Behind a tree I pulled on some dry clothes. We ate a bit, I took medication and we walked on to the car.

"Next stop. Moscow!" I was back to fiddling with the air machine and John sat behind the wheel. "We've found an empty house on the internet. I've never been there but James speaks Russian so it was quite a good place."

"It's about three hours away. If you try to get some sleep for a few hours, Marcus said you needed to rest."

"John I'm fine." I yawned. Actually, I was exhausted but I didn´t want to need a nap, I´m not a baby. "I'm doing ..." another yawn interrupted me. "Just great."

"You don´t have to sleep. If you only laid your head down for a minute. You can also think lying down." I tried to ignore the self-satisfaction in his voice which rose when I yawned again.

"O," yawn. "Kay but if I fall asleep you waking me up."

"Deal."

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I was sitting up in a chair. We were no longer flying but we drove. Surprised I blinked my eyes.

"How?"

"Hey you're awake. I put you on the chair when I had changed it back in the car. You were really out of it, you didn´t even notice. We are five minutes away from the center of Moscow."

With heavy eyes I looked outside. A few old collapsed houses with old people on the street. The outskirts of the big city´s

"Okay." I wasn´t completly awake when I grabbed my bag from behind. I was hungry. "You want some?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could have lunch in a restaurant. With James when he's there. "

"Sounds good." Quickly checked my sugar and it was slightly too low so I drank some orange juice. "Have you the address?"

"It´s in the GPS." John stuck to the speed limit which made us drive into Moscow at half past two. For my taste he drove outside the urban way too slowly. Within the urban area near homes I know you have to keep speed limit but outside the urban area it was more of a guideline in my opinion.

For half collapsed house we stopped. I looked at the address on the paper to the house number on the house.

"This must be it." I was so hesitant that John looked up by it.

"Uhm ... it looks empty." He concluded.

"If you remain in the car." Said I. "I don´t know if I want to leave the car unattended and James will probably only come to me."

John nodded quietly, his eyes still focused on the house.

Slowly I got out and walked toward the house. Waiting seemed like a stupid idea so I just stepped inside.

The smell of sweat and other substances approached me. I covered my nose and ran a tour around the building.

A homeless man could tell me that I was the first visitor since he moved in. Three months ago. I gave him a twenty for the trouble and left as fast as my legs could carry me.

Once outside, I gratefully sucked in the fresh air.

I stepped back in the front passenger seat and shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing." In an attempt to hide my disappointment, I looked outside. "Shall we go into town to find something to eat?"

"First groceries." Said John and drove, still too slow for my taste, to the heart of Moscow.

In the supermarket we bought the little things like fruit, orange juice, chocolate milk, my and John's favorite Candy, chocolate. At checkout I got my master card out again.

"Let me pay." John grabbed his credit card out of his walled. "After dinner we're gone and then Dad knows where we've been. Along there, I don´t want my little brother to pay everything for me." He winked. I thought about it and shrugged my shoulders. In two hours we were in the air anyway. It can´t hurt.

John paid the bill and we carried the stuff to the car, this time I sat down behind the wheel.

At a fancy restaurant I parked the car.

"Isn´t this expensive?" John asked and I shrugged my shoulders carelessly.

"I would like some decent food once in a while. A large steak with French fries or something like that." Inside John asked for a table for two. I looked around the restaurant. High ceiling, chandeliers, waiters in suits who looked at my clothes if I was a tramp. The HORROR. But everything for a steak.

Within half an hour we had a small carafe of white wine with a big piece of meat before our nose. It tasted delicious. I paid the bill, and at that moment more people arrived in the restaurant.

Our eyes touched each other and I saw eyes I would always remember. It was the man that had put to the test in England. Even though this was the first time I saw his face. I knew it. The cold eyes stand out immediately. It was Richard.

He looked at me and recognized me too. Immediately he drew a gun from his pocket.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted and jumped on top to John to protect him of the danger. Bullets flew over our heads and I ducked under the table. Pulling John with me.

* * *

**Trouble always sees to find Alan doesn´t it?**

**xoxox Flora**


	27. Race

**Disclaimer,**

"Are you hit?" I asked in panic.

"No, you?"

"No. Follow me." I whispered and tried as best I could to crawl on hand and knees to the door. John crawled after me.

Once outside he pulled me up. Running I fished the keys out of my pocket and opened the doors. Several men with guns came out and shot at us. John jumped on the passenger seat when I slid over on the hood and trew myself behind the wheel.

"Let´s show them what you´re made off." I said to the cat, gasping for breath and started the engine. The bullets bounced against the door on John´s side and he ducked low away in his chair to protect himself. "Bulletproof glass." Tried to reassure him but my voice was full with anxiety so it didn´t really help.

With two hands on the wheel I pressed in the gas pedal. Other people drove after us on motors. Bullets still bounced of against the back of the car, but I trusted my technical side.

"Alan what now?" There was clear panic in John's voice. I myself had the idea that my delicious steak would come out a little less tasty then it went in.

"Now we shake them off." I said with a little more confident, my voice was much stronger now on.

Take a turn left, then right, left, right. I raced through the streets. Both John and I started to breathe normally again when the bullet rain stopped. Now just shake the pursuers off.

"Why don´t you just fly away." Shouted John. Annoyed, I looked at him.

"Then they'll see what kind of car this is. I tried very hard to keep this secret and don´t let them ruin that." I yelled back. The wind was blowing hard around the car and the engine growled loud, even with all the windows closed it was difficult to understand each other. "Hold on tight. I'm going to lose them now once and for all."

I pressed the gas pedal deeper in and felt myself being pressed against the seat. The thrill of speed hit me. This feeling is why I raced, the same feeling I get when I do sport. The moment you and your car become one. It was why I do sports, racing and travel around the world. The adrenaline through my veins. The pursuers were cars that wanted to win the race, but I can´t let that happen. John was my supervisor hollering in my ear that I was far ahead of the rest but I ignored him. The feeling of the car in my hands and nothing more.

I stretched my fingers without letting go of the wheel and hold it tighter. I'm ready to win.

Go even faster. Adrenaline flowed through my body. I wasn´t scared, I wasn´t worried anymore. In my mind I repeated the phrase Sandy said every time I got in the car. "Never drive faster than your guardian angels can fly my race-boy."

Left right left right.

In the mirror I saw the distance between me and the rest grow until they completely disappeared.

With a jerk, I pulled the hand brake on and we turned around.

John was next to me with his hands on the glove compartment. He was completely white and looked at the road ahead with wide eyes.

"John, we won!" I cried happy, hands in the air. My smile faded when John didn´t respond. "John, Are you alright?" I said gently touched his shoulder. "You aren´t shot, are you?"

"You thought this was a race? We could have been killed! I tell you that they have stopt firing and all you say to me, 'enough time for a pit stop later. Now I'm on a roll. First I create some distance.´ Are you completely insane?"

Did I say that? Oops. "Well I'm driving at my best on the runway. And we lost them. Nothing bad happened."

"I never… I never step in your car when you go racing. Really never." He let himself fall back against the seat. "Really, never again, ever."

"Done complaining?" I said with a smile. "Then I fly to Crete."

"Crete?" John looked surprised.

"Greece. Our next stop." I took the hand brake off and speed up. When we had made enough speed I pressed the red button. Within a minute we flew through the air.

"I know very well where Crete is. Gordon was the one who thought that Amsterdam was the capital of Mexico." John was still turned towards the window.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"How did you do that?"

"What, driving?" I asked confused.

"Yes, No not that, well sort off. I mean getting one with your car. You rode so fast and had total control of the car. You knew exactly what you had to do, it was like it was the car and not you."

"Oh, that. I guess it's because I've designed the car myself. If I drive fast I feel. How shall I put it. In my head I only see the road. The car knows exactly what to do and how to let her respond as I want her to respond. When I race I always have a earphone in with someone who told me how far I ´m ahead, how many laps and sometimes when it's time for a pit stop. But I never heard that. The car tells me when it is time for a pit stop. I feel it on the tires, fuel pointer but especially I hear it from the engine. Number of laps, the car can also tell me that with the kilometer stand and if you trust her, you know that you are winning and it doesn´t matter with how with much. For me I think it is just learning to feel the car. Maybe you can compare it with you bird. You know what she needs without checking the monitors?"

John nodded thoughtfully.

Happy with my own explanation I put the new route in the GPS. Meanwhile I had time to think. Richard had seen me. He knows I'm on the run. Would he know that I´m looking to James? And John. They had seen him as well.

"There is for you no turning back." I said gloomily. John looked up with the question in his eyes. "You can´t go back." I explained. "They have seen that you belong to me. You´re now only safe on the island or at Thunderbird 5. How long do you think before they make the connection that you're my brother? They really aren´t stupid. You too can´t just walking around. I'm sorry that I have brought you into this mess."

"You think I wanted to give up on you. For me, it makes no difference whether I have a choice to be with you or hiding without you. For me it's a good thing. With you protection behavior against people you care about, you won´t leave me somewhere. Now we´ve fixed that, you think that maybe I can get some sleep? I've had too much excitement for after a night spent at that straw bed."

I nodded and John let his chair roll back. Soon the regular breathing sounded as a sign that John was sleeping peacefully

After an hour flying in silence I put the plane down. Although I can land on Crete itself without anyone sees me, I'd rather sail the last hour. John still slept deeply next to me and I put a blanket over him.

I was worried about him.

Even though, he had told me that it didn´t matter, but I still felt guilty. From John's bag I took his mobile. I wanted to call a brother that I, after John, trusted the most and had the most contact with. He could help me.

"Gordon here. Speak o fortunate one."


	28. Greece

_**Disclaimer,**_

"Alan speaking." I whispered.

"Hey Sprout, what are you doing in Russia? Brains told me that John's credit card was used there. "

"We're in trouble." I whispered. "And I need your help."

"WHAT! I'll come right to you. Why are you whispering? What is going on? Is everything all right with John? I'll come straight to Moscow. Where can I find you? "

"Calm down Gordo!" I whispered harshly. "John is sleeping. That is why I whisper. He had to spend the night on a bed of straw in the middle of China and was exhausted. We had some problems with the Mafia. The man who kidnapped me had I encountered in Moscow. No injuries, they could not really aim. But they have a clear view of John. I'm afraid they're coming after him. "

"You're shot at?" Gordon had his voice muffled. I wondered who was nearby. "There were bullets flying over your head and you're worried that they know who John is? Alan, I have supported this but this is crazy. I´m coming to Moscow to pick you up. Come back to the island. We can find James from here. It´s safer."

"You can come to Moscow but we´re on the open sea now." I said simply. John moved restlessly in his sleep. Please let him sleep peacefully for a few more hours, he´ll need his rest.

"How can you, within two hours, go from Moscow to open sea?" Asked Gordon baffled.

"Flying. That doesn´t matter, can you look for me whether people looking for John and protect John's bank account? I try to convince him that it isn´t safe to stay with me but he's too stubborn to go home. He still thinks that he must protect me."

"You realize what you're doing is a little bit irresponsible. You want to find someone who doesn´t want to be found, bring your own life in danger but while sending your older brother. Who is a Thunderbird and wants to give his own life for you. Back to home because you're afraid that something happens to him."

"Gordon, if you're gonna tell me like Dad and Scott that this is stupid, I already know that. But as I see it. The point I'm ready to quit is usually right before a miracle happens. James is out there, he's been in Japan left a letter for me stating that, should the event occur that I needed to use our flight plan, I had to come looking for him. You would do the same for your brothers, If your teammates are in trouble, you go. Not caring what dangers you may face, you go. I'm going to do that now. You can help me by make sure that John goes home safely or you can hang up."

"I'm sorry Sprout but I'm not gonna help you get rid of John. If you're try going out there on your own, I will find you and kick your ass. So hard that you never think about it again. Got it?"

"Got it." I said with a smile.

"You need someone. I can swap places with him if you want?"

"Sorry Gordo. I almost told John everything he needs to know. If I have to start over ..." I bit my lip and looked again at the sleeping John. "He isn´t a bad company I guess. He´s more fun having around than you think. It is for me, or alone, or John." I decided to change the subject. "How is Sandy doing?"

"Good. Lady Penelope and San are constantly gossiping with each other by the pool. I think Lady P is taking over your marriage or something. They keep looking in those weird girly magazines. San remains a little secretive about the location. She keeps saying it´s at your place but at the same time telling that it isn´t this island? Is it the place where John was talking about?"

"You'll see when the time comes." Crete came into view. "Dude, I must go. Greece is in sight and I have a boat to dock."

Boat? You just said you were flying, and now you're in Greece with a boat?"

"You´re right, I HAD BEEN flying. Like in the past. Bye Gordon!"

"Wait," was yelled but I already had hung up.

On the dock was a man sitting with one leg in the water. He didn´t look up until I was a few feet from him. Brown hair peaked up at each side from under a hat that hid his eyes. "Well Mr. Tracy. How nice of you that you visit us again. Where do we owe the pleasure from this time? "

"Padlo! It's good to see you again. I´m playing hide and seek with James. Do you happen to have seen him the last few day´s?"

"No, not since you two where here to mess things up. Who is the siesta lover beside you?" He took his hat slightly off and looked searchingly at John. "He looks a lot like you."

"This is my older brother John. He has just one night in China behind him." I explained. "First time."

"Aah. Stiff muscles. Shall we carry him to my house? Then he can take his nap in a decent bed. "

"That would be great." I said and Padlo threw John effortlessly over his shoulder.

"It weighs nothing." He cried out, "And he's a Heavy Sleeper. Just like James."

Quickly I grabbed the suitcases and walked after Padlo. Padlo is a farmer. James and I repaired his tractor while passing through and we were invited to his home for dinner. Since then we made regular visits to Greece. He wore straw balls every day but I was surprised that he could easily carry my twenty-eight-year old brother.

"Marion." I kissed Padlo's wife on both cheeks. "How are you?"

"Fantastic. Thank you. And you?"

"I´m doing great. I was just passing through with my brother and I thought lets stop by. See how it goes and whether Padlo treated you well enough."

"The sleeper Padlo just brought in is your brother? He looked good. Padlo wanted to take me out for dinner today but I can have something ready in an hour. You're much nicer company." She said with a small smile.

"Sorry I should have called." I looked at her with my guilty eyes. "You know what? I know how I can make it up to you... "

* * *

**I want to thank everybody for their reviews. And I keep asking if you see a mistake. Tell me. I can change those and learn from them (I hope)**

**xoxox Flora**


	29. dinner

_**Disclaimer,**_

I was enjoying the view with Padlo and Marion who were drinking a bottle of wine, I was drinking water, when John came out. His hair was a mess but he looked well rested.

"Hello." Said he shyly from the door opening. Padlo stood up and walked to John with open arms.

"Good evening you can better say." And he kissed John on both cheeks. Greek way. "Welcome to our home. Friends of Alan are friends of ours. Come down and drink a glass of wine with us. Dinner's almost ready."

John stood there shocked and I smiled. "John this is Padlo and Marion. Friends of mine. "

"Okay." He said and Marion also walked up to him to give him kisses. "And James?"

I shook my head. "hasn´t been here." I looked at Padlo and Marion. "If you see him can you tell him that I´m searching for him?"

"You mean you were serious when you said you´re playing hide and seek." Said Padlo surprised.

"I was. We are looking for James. We're both on the run for a few wrong people who want to take advantage our technical knowledge. I hoped he had been here. Better luck next time. "

"I'm sorry." Marion looked at me with concern. "I know how much he means to you. If there is anything we can do. "

"Thanks, but I'm simply have to go continue searching. Let's have dinner." Together with Marion, I walked into the kitchen and let John, still a bit surprised, behind with Padlo. "I´ve asked Sandy to marry me." I told proudly. "It will be a honor if you could come. It's a small party but I would love to have you there. I mean, if you want to come."

"What are you thinking. Of course. I really wouldn´t want to miss it. We just need to see if we can arrange someone to take care of the animals. "

"Date isn´t set but I'll send an invitation."

With two pans in my hand, I walked back outside. Padlo was telling how James and I had found this place.

"There I was. In the middle of harvest month and no transportation. There come two guys and in a few minutes that damn machine is running again. I, of course, the kindness himself, offer them a meal for their services, then James asks me if they could help me in the harvest in return for an place to stay the night. So I discuss it with my Marion, first I didn´t want to hear it, bunch of young people who probably didn´t work hard. But Marion found that any help was welcome. And hard workers those two are. I know people who have been born on the farm that work less and do more whining than those two. Then they tell me coolly at the end of the week they have to return to their expensive private school, so I ask for their last names. They tell me that they are the children of Jeff Tracy, and the other of Delina Goze. Sometimes they come in the morning with their boat, work the whole day on the land and leave the next morning. Those two. I don´t understand them at all. "

"Just keep your mouth shut for a moment Padlo." Marion hit him gently with the spoon on his head. "Dinner is ready, now eat while it´s still hot." she turned to John. "Would you like some homemade wine, honey? We also have regular bottles standing in the kitchen if you prefer. "

"Homemade sounds good ma'am." Said John politely.

"Marion." She told him. "And I'll create a properly full plate. Padlo carried you inside without problem, so heavy wouldn´t you be. "

John turned red and looked at me questioningly. "I didn´t want to wake you up after a hectic day so Padlo has thrown you over his shoulder and carried me to the house."

He colored even redder and looked at his full stuffed plate. "Thanks Mrs... uhm I mean Marion."

"You're welcome honey. Look. A large glass of wine." She turned to me. "You too Alan?"

"Please don´t Marion." boomed Padlo. "We all know what happens when you give Alan too much wine." He turn to John. "That brother of yours truly can´t tolerate alcohol. Not that he were drunk or something similar. No he gets sick. He became sick after three small glasses! James! He can hold his liquor. Alan looks just like my sister. Prefers to drink tea after dinner. "

"Padlo." Marion sold him another slap with the spoon. "You bring our guests in embarrassment. Don´t worry though Alan. I´ll make sure he keeps his mouth shut for the rest of the evening. "

"Doesn´t matter. I´ve got used to him. Come Marion. Sit down. Enjoy the peace." I patted on the seat next to me where she took place.

We ate a few bites in silence. Well how far Padlo could be silent.

"The wine is fantastic and the food is delicious . Marion." Said John. "But what is this?"

"A Greek specialty. Musaka." She looked back and forth between me and John. "Thanks for the compliment. But I didn´t do anything. Alan has gathered everything himself from the country and has been in the kitchen while you were sleeping. Has he never made it home? Alan is a very good cook. The wine he has made himself , there are some barrels that he made two years ago. Oak matured, then it tastes it the best. "

John began to splutter and looked at me with open mouth. "What can´t you do?" He stammered out.

Marion and Padlo exchanged a puzzled look.

"I´ve had a few years little contact with my family." I explained to the confused couple. "I´m currently restoring my connection with John, he didn´t even knew until ten days ago that I'm good with computers or technology."

Padlo bellowed with laughter. "Good? that guy has a gift. Nobody can deal better with computers as Alan. Did you know he …"

"PADLO!" I said and I looked at him warningly. "Let's don´t talk about that anymore. You´re not allowed to know that. You were just lucky that James has a big mouth after a couple beers."

"What?" John asked curiously.

" I´ll tell you one day but now it's too early. Or too late because it's a long story." Smoothly I brought the conversation to another subject by asking how things were going with their two children, both adults and happily married. Marion who immediately realized what I wanted to do, proudly began to tell that she´ll be a grandmother soon from the oldest. The youngest went on a world tour.

Five hours later were John and I sitting on the terrace. Padlo lay in his chair snoring loudly and Marion had already left us a few hours ago to sleep.

"Nice people." Said John. "Do you come here often?"

"We come here for a weekend to help on the land. Padlo has my personal number in case we´re needed. It's nice to sometimes to leave Saturday morning early from school and then to be back on Sunday afternoon. "

"You travel a lot. You've told me, but so much. Just a weekend Greece, small week China, temple visits in Japan. What must that feel free."

"These are friends that I visit. It was that James has such a big mouth to Padlo after one drink too many, but usually they have no idea who we are. All they see are two guys who have their lives for themselves without worry. At such places you feel safe. No obligations, and indeed. Free. "

"What if you have found James. What will you do?" John asked cautiously, it sounded like he was afraid of the answer.

"I'll leave you and dump my old family for my new." Said I sarcastically. When John's face twisted I hit him playfully on the arm. "Just kidding dude. I want to continue studying. Travel further. expand Almes, perhaps merge with dad's company if he wants to. And as James thinks it´s all right. See what the future brings. With us I mean everyone. James, Sandy but I want you also to play a part. For years I have said that my brother is James, but I think I´m having a good time traveling with my other brother. And when the rest stops seeing me as a baby they can be a part of my life."

"Why do you think the rest still sees you as a child?"

"My guess. Because they hold on memories to tight. I Guess that people do that because memories are the only thing that does not change. When every thing and everyone else does." I looked at the full moon shining over the Mountains. It was beautiful. "What I still find funny is things I now consider as normal. The waterfall, the view here. Things that I've been used to see and, well how far you get used to things like this, get used to them. Touches you tremendously. I want to look from Thunderbird 5, see the world from your eyes. "

"Where you stand. In my shoes or yours. The world is beautiful. I love touring with you, the reason slightly less great but otherwise it´s awesome. The things I learn about you. Only today I have understood from your story that you could race very good but to sit next to you while you get rid the mafia. Or to hear that you've made wine and cooked a amazing meal. "

"I've also learned a lot about you today." John frowned thoughtfully about what it would be. "You're a heavy sleeper."

Together we began to laugh softly. Padlo's snoring faltered and I looked up quickly.

"Time to go to bed." Told John. "Tomorrow to Austria."

"Hmm. I know." I laid my weary head on John's shoulder. "John?" I yawned, my eyes were so heavy. But I had to say it again. So he knows for sure.

"Yes?"

"You know that I won´t just abandon you or leave. I'm not just take off without you. You know that? Right?"

"I know but it's still good to hear."

"You know that you´re safer at home. It's better when you go home, it's safer there. I´ll never forgive myself if anything happens. Like today. You could be shot. I could crash and you could get hurt. It would be my fault. "

"What scares me Alan. Is that something happens to you when nobody is there to help you. It annoys me that you are more afraid of what could happen to me than what happened to you."

"Go ..." yawn. "rdo has already said that today. He…" my eyes closed.

"He what Alan?" John woke me up. "What did he say?"

"He said if I go out on my own, he´ll find me and kick my ass." I murmured sleepily.

"Quite right, And I´ll help him." Two arms lifted me up and I was pressed against his chest. "He's absolutely right." the last thing I remember is that John covers me with a blanket. "Night grown up-baby-bro."


	30. Austria

**DISCLAIMER**

In the morning I said goodbye to Padlo and Marion. After the usual kisses, the promise drop by soon and that I would send them an invitation, I crawled back behind the wheel of my boat.

We raced over the water and after we made enough distance we flew through the air.

"Tell me." John had his hands placed behind his head down and looked through the window. "Austria. Also friends of yours?"

"Nope. Our regular ski resort. On top of the mountain is a place that you can rent during the winter. The rest of the year is the place abandoned so it's perfect." I thought of something and looked at John questioningly. "You do know how to ski, don't you? Otherwise you won't get down."

"I can ski. I haven't done it in a long time, but I can handle it."

Relieved, I took breath. "Awesome. You can borrow my old skis. They're in the shed."

After three hours I put the plane down in a car and drove along the highway to our newest destination. It was summer so in the valley it was about 20 °C but at the top of the mountain it was freezing.

I took my snowboard and skis from the shed and put my backpack on my back. At the first sign of snow I pulled my long pants and sweater over my summer clothing. My sunglasses was secured and a hat was pulled over my ears to protect them from the cold.

With John beside me, I went with the ski lift to the top. The cabin became in sight. Just like the last few days, hope began to rise in my chest and my heart started to beat faster and faster. He must hide somewhere. He could be here. He had to be.

I bowed by the lock and pulled out a piece of wire from my pocket. Within no time I picked the lock and opened the door. "How did you do that ?" Asked John, I heard a hint of dislike in his voice.

Nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders. "Parker." I said simply.

John sighed. "I knew you spent way too much time with him as a child."

We put our ski's inside next to the door and walked into the room. The small fireplace was out, the bedrooms were empty. Everything looked like no one had been here for a long time but one things stood out. On the table lay an envelope. With a beautiful and familiar handwriting was a name written on it. My name.

Without hesitation I opened the envelope. The familiar 1's and 0-s appeared. "I surf on the blue waves and feel free without the weight of the World on my shoulders."

My camera recognized the numbers and a voice came to life.

"Dude, where are you fallen into now?" The same text as the first letter. "If you get this message there are two options. Whether you've really broken the bond with your family and listening this with Sandy because you´re on the run for them. Or they´re after you and you´re now running from the same people as me. I don´t know what makes me sadder, but with both options you're in deep trouble. But now we´re both on the run I want to ask you to search for me. I was sure that you would go to Japan first. But you're here know. If you haven't been in Japan, don't go there, I'm not going back. But I still know for sure that it would be the first place where you would go to. Of course I can´t tell you where I am now, imagine that this letter gets in the wrong hands, but you can come find me? I thought you deserved a chance to make it right with your family and above all I didn´t want Sandy and you to be in danger. But I also knew that as long as you thought I needed you, you would come looking for me. You're a true friend and now it was my turn to give something back. People are looking for the owners of Almes. I said that I'm the only one, so hopefully you're safe, for now. They want a program that allows them to get all the money from a bank and transfer it to another account. Beginning with that of your dad. Be careful if you come after me because they're not afraid to kill innocent people. They´ve shot before my eyes a bullet through the head of an FBI agent. I can´t go to the police to report it because there have people there. You're not safe anywhere, trust no one. Alan, I must find a way to get rid of those people. I give it four years, then they forgot me, hopefully. If everything is safe, I'll come to see you. I'm sorry if I've missed your wedding. On one side, I hope to see you soon, but then you're in trouble therefore I hope that it´s going to take a few years. I´ll see you one day. Forgive me if I gave you sadness. Your brother and best friend, Jay. "

Even though I already heard the words, they hurt again.

"That's about the same message as before." Said John. Before I could answer, I heard human voices outside the cabin.

"Why do we have to sit here in this cold ?" Someone muttered angry.

"I've told you a thousand times. On the bank statements of James states that he regularly rents this house. And he is still a boy and boy's want to be in a familiar place when they're scared. Be happy that we can sit here. Imagine that we would have to stay with the boss. Is cursing the gang in Moscow and that Alan child. Haven't you heard."

"Yes. I'm so glad I'm not in their shoes."

"Come, we must through the back door. I don't have a key for the front door."

I pushed John to the front door when I heard that. His ski's I pressed in his hands and grabbed my own snowboard. Outside I fell on my knees under the window out of sight. Within murmur sounded.

" The wave comes down and I dive into a beautiful underwater world." I whispered and closed the watch. "John you should go down first." He seemed to want to protest. Quickly I put my hand on. "Let me finish. I'm faster than you. If necessary I can keep them busy. But I'm not focused on my safety, if I have to think of you. I'll lock the door and come after you right away. I promise I'll be right behind you. Go now."

John nodded and skied down. I closed the door with a soft click and heard the men say. "Look. Those are wet footsteps. They can't be that far away."

They fiddled with the front door and they managed to open it. My feet were already fixed in the snowboard but that doesn't mean my arms couldn't do anything. I jumped up, hit the first man on his temple with my elbow, he turned and he fell down unconscious. The second man I hit my fist on his nose and it started bleeding.

John was almost down now. With a leap I pushed myself forward and started the familiar downhill. I zigzagged down the mountain and looked down where John was panicked waving and pointing at something. At that moment I heard the loud sound of a gunshot.

THE IDIOT. Seriously? How stupid can you be?

Snow began to slide. The noise of the shot had put an avalanche in motion.

"JOHN SEARCH FOR COVER!" I pointed wildly at the small cave a few feet from John.

My brother looked with terror at the avalanche. I realized what was going through his mind. When I was three, my family went skiing. My mother and I were on a mountain hike when we were buried together under several feet of snow. I barely survived. My mother didn't.

"JOHN, GO IN THE CAVE NOW!" I cried. I was almost there. John ducked behind the rock just before I went over it. For a moment I flew through the air. Under me was John looking at my with scared eyes.

In the air I clicked the Board loose and grabbed it with my hands. Right in front of John I landed face first into the snow. A pair of hands grabbed me under my arms and pulled me up.

"Fast. Use your stopwatch." Said I but John looked lost to his wrist.

"My old watch is in my suitcase in the car," he shouted, and the snow came over us. I pressed myself and John against the wall of the small cave. Snow made a wall for us but didn't touched us. It took a minute before it was quiet.

"I think it's over. We'll have to dig ourselves out." Said John. It was dark. No light came through the snow.

"No. I have something with me." I swung the backpack on my back. "If I can find it." I felt around the bag. Triumphantly I held the machine. "Got it!"

"What is it? A cool gadget? "John could just like me, not see a thing.

"A hairdryer on batteries. " said I triumphantly.

"Huh?"

"That I love backpacking doesn't mean that I don't mind looking like a hobo. We can dig and melt together."

"Genius. This is the first time that I'm not irritated by someone's vanity."

Quickly we came to the surface. "Are you okay?" I asked brushing the snow of me. John was white and he was completely covered with snow.

"Jah. You? "John looked at me worried.

"Jah." Lied I, I felt shaky. My head throbbed and the world was spinning. And I think I broke a few stitches.

Quickly I looked up, where the men were last seen, getting the attention away from me. "Do you think ..."

"No." said John. "We were lucky that you knew what to do. There is no chance that they survived something like that."

"Should we ..."

John put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. "Alan. Look at me. You can't do anything for them. They have sealed their own fate when they joined the mob. We've got to go."

I pulled myself away from John and grabbed my snowboard out the snow.

Everything revolved and the headache became worse when I tried to walk a few steps. Before I knew it, I fell over.


	31. my niece

**disclaimer**

John grabbed me before I hit the snow and kept me upright. "Alan, damn it, just give honest answer if you don't feel alright." Sounded angry.

"I'm sorry."I whispered trying to clear my vision. It took a while before I could see clearly.

John sighed. "Come. Lean on me. I think it is a good idea if you're just going to lie down. I'll drive to Eindhoven. "

"Jah." I muttered. "That might be a better idea." John guided me to the car. After he was sure that I wasn't going to faint or fall or something like that, he quickly dropped off the snowboard and skis at the shed.

Those men. They could never survived that. They wanted to kill me and now they buried themselves under the snow. Just like my mother.

Would they have children? A woman who is waiting for them to come home. Maybe they were just like Gerard forced to help. The man who shot, I wasn't so sad about. I'm agree with John, he was the man who put the snow in motion. But the man I've knocked out unconscious? His death was my fault. He didn't have a chance and it was my fault.

"ALAN! Stop it. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." The car was stopped. We were on the parking lot of a Burger King. I lay on the back seat, John had turned around to look in my eyes. Had I talked out loud? "We're going to eat something here and then when we get back into the car I want you to stop you guild trip. It is at least five hours drive, during that time you go get yourself in order. "

I blinked a few times confused with my eyes. But John was right. there was no choice back then. I had done the right thing. Otherwise he may have shot John.

He wanted to do something to John, he wanted to hurt him. If I hadn't done anything, he had certainly hurt John.

I kept telling myself that. Yet still I felt bad. We took our trays and sat down at a table in the corner. John tried to distract me. "Why the Netherlands. I mean it's a really small country and it is not anything special, I heard some great story's about Amsterdam but that's it..."

"We know a child there." Said I and John looked at me expectantly. "She was an exchange student at our school. Zola's her name. We started talking because we both have sugar problems. She is now eleven years and James and I helped her with her English, dealing with sugar and to find the way around the school. It is a very special girl. Very special, especially for me."

John saw that there was more than I was telling him and started to push. "Why is she so special?"

Softly I bit my lip. How will he react? Certainly shocked. Maybe angry. "She was a foster child, both parents are death, they died in a car crash. She has had a couple unfortunate families and the Dutch Youth Care has sent her temporarily to Whalton to put the past behind her and they could look for a better place. Currently she resides in a Dutch boarding school until she moves to England in a few weeks for the first year high school. Also on Whalton. "

"I know still don't get it. How can she pay for that and why is she so special for you?"

"Sandy, James and I have... well we kind a sort of adopted her," I said cautiously.

"Oh," John took a sip. Suddenly it hit him. He spit out his coke and looked at me with wide eyes, "You did what?" He coughed.

"Adopted her." Repeated I. "in September, I am officially the dad of Zola Tracy." I tried to sound proud. "She gets my last name because Sandy will carry my name soon. James is also officially her dad. But actually, we will be two big brothers and one sister, she is independent, so we don't have to do anything but be there for here. And that we've done for each other since we were little. She doesn't know it herself yet. We only asked her if she wanted me as a guardian, but my lawyer has gotten the government so far her that we could adopt her. We have a solid income. Many good references. And the government owns us one or two favors. John I love her, in a good way. If you hear her story you know why I did it. Zola can't imagine why we did it. She thinks we are insane. When she hears we also adopted her..."

"So the girl I'm about to meet is my niece?"

I grinned from ear to ear. As John says it this way, he must have approved her. "Yes she is. The address where we go is Carolus Borromeus College. You have as well already seen pictures of her. They hung in my room."

This took a while for he made the connection. "Oh, yes. You mean that girl with you and James on your shoulder?" I nodded. "That other watch is also for her." He concluded. "She wasn't at the funeral, why?"

"I didn't have the heart to tell her what was going on with James. She had camp that week and came back a day after the funeral. I called her at the hospital, remember? Not that I have said something about James. Only that I missed her and hoped soon to see her."

"When you just woke up." John shook his head with laughter. "We were wondering why you weren't killed by Sandy while you talked. You sounded so loving. Alert me just before you're going to tell Dad that he's grandfather. I'll make sure that I or the other side of the world or sitting safely on Thunderbird 5."

"He doesn't get to know." I said fiercely. "If it's up to me he never get to meet her."

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I got inspired for the squeel for missing someone. I'm hoping on finishing it soon so I can publish it, **

**xoxox Flora**


	32. fire

_**Disclaimer,**_

John frowned on my reaction.

"I won´t expose her to dad´s reaction. San has a tick skin and you seen how she reacted after your treatment. Zola has been through a lot. I don´t want you to make her unhappy for even one second." John remained silent and I immediately felt bad about my harsh words. "I didn´t mean it like that. It's just ... If anything happened ... I love Sandy with all my heart and James is my best friend, I can´t live without either of them. Only, when I'm Zola, I feel that I must protect her from everything. She looks so much like mom. I don´t want her in our family situation, she´ll get hurt. She's my baby sister and I will protect her, whatever it takes. She is at that school now, she's safe there until everything is resolved in our family. She would spend thee vacation with James on the bahama´s and then go a few weeks to Sandy so she could decorate her room. If its anything happens to her, I´ll never forgive myself. If she cries, I cry, if she´s hurt, I´m hurt. I don´t know why.

"She is your baby sis. I get it. It´s just…"I said it before but I´m going to say it again. A few weeks ago I was sitting at the kitchen table with the whole family eating dinner and what I saw when I looked at you was a little brother who´s life had yet to begin. Two weeks later I´m sitting at the table with a young adult, who is about to marry, who has adopted a child, has seen more of the world than I can imagine, friends everywhere, and smarter than the average person graduated from the University. It is sometimes difficult to believe that you're still the same guy who came to me in the middle of the night because he was afraid of the thunder, the same baby brother that I had to protect. I know what you mean. I also felt I had to protect a younger sibling, I had to protect you. The feeling I got when I felt you were in danger and I needed to protect you is stronger than anything I could imagine. All I hope is that you give me a chance to prove myself that I would never, ever do anything to hurt your little girl."

"Thank you." I said with a lump in the throat. Don´t cry, don´t you cry. "Shall we go?"

John nodded. He was relieved that I had stopped taking the blame of the death of the men on the avalanche.

"Shall I drive or do you want?" He asked, putting our trays away.

"If we want to be there before the evening, then I should probably drive. Let's make some speed. In Germany your allowed to drive faster than an old blind person. Or don´t you trust me behind the Wheel?"

Laughing, he threw the keys to me. "I trust you."

At the time I was taking place behind the wheel, I heard John's mobile vibrating. "Shall I take it?" I asked and John handed me the small device. "It's Virgil. Why would he call you?" I asked out loud before I answered. "Alan here. Speak and be heard. "

"Alan, Virgil here. I got the results from your blood test. You're completely clean. "

"That's great to hear." I told John really fast what it was and turned my attention back to the middle Tracy.

"And I saw the rest from the report. Plus the injury´s that Marcus has listed in your file. Are you okay? "

"Virgil, when John is letting me drive. Then I'm okay. He makes sure off that before he steps in a car with me."

"Knowing John, he will. I believe you. Just be carefull. And come home soon. I know we all tried to talk you out of this and it doesn´t work but please. Come home safely. "

"When I find James. I'll bring John back and we can talk. But don´t count on me staying for long Virg. I'm going to college soon. "

"I just wish this ended differently." He sighed.

"Who says this is the end?" I smiled to John. "Maybe this isn´t broke just bend. Wasn´t that in the song from P!nk. just give me a reason. I really love that song. Hey Virg I have to go. Speak to you soon all right? "

"Looking forward to that little bro. Kisses to John."

"I'm sure he appreciates that."

"Everyone wants a kiss from the handsome Virgil. See you later, alligator."

"Bye." With a smile I threw the phone in the back seat. "You get a kiss from Virgil."

John pulled a sour face. "Gross."

Within four hours, so one hour faster than John had expected, I arrived in Eindhoven. From far smoke was visible, exactly where we needed to be.

My nightmare was becoming reality. The school building where I needed to be was on fire. Children were gathered in the schoolyard and teachers were busy counting. Before John could stop me, I threw open the door and sprinted out. "No no. Where is she. I can´t see her."

"Are there any children still inside?" I asked the headmaster while I looked into the burning building. John was two steps behind me.

"Five. Two boys and three girls. Thunderbirds are underway but I'm afraid they won´t arrive on time."

"What are their names?" John asked quickly.

"Thomas, Justin, Anne, Zola and Loes." I froze in the fourth name and John could get me, I ran into the building. I would do that even i fit wasn´t Zola. But I was more reckless now. "John stay there! Tell them to hurry!" I shouted and ran to the door.

From my pocket I took my breathing device and breathed the pure air in my lungs. Better than no air but it made me dizzy. "THOMAS! JUSTIN ANNE LOES ZOLA! "I called again and again.

Somewhere I heard two frightened voices calling for help.

"Help!" Cough. "THE DOOR." more Coughing. "IT WON`T OPEN!" I kicked the wood that blocked the exit to the side and found three children inside.

"I got you, I´ll get you out of here. Where are the other two?" I asked.

A young boy with brown hair looked at me with scared eyes. "Anne was locked in her room and Zola insisted to go back to help her. You have to help them! "

"I'm working on it." With a chair I broke through a window. "JOHN! 'I yelled. My blond brother came running towards the school. I lifted the children out of the window of the first floor and let them fall. John and the headmaster caught them while another teacher brought them to the waiting ambulance.

"THE OTHERS ARE UPSTAIRS!" I ran back away from the window and took another gulp of air through the device. "ANNE! ZOLA!" The stairs were unstable and creaked under my weight. But I didn´t have another choice then run over them. Behind me sounded footsteps.

"ALAN WAIT!" John! Together we ran the last few steps. A couple of times I gave the breathing device to John allowing him to get some air. We arrived in the hallway, there were the two children. Zola was lying protective over the other girl that had to be Anne.

"Alan?" She tried to get a raspy breath and I gave her the device. She took a big gulp of fresh air. John lifted the other girl in his arms and I lifted Zola against my chest.

"Don´t do this ever again." I whispered in her ear. The smoke was becoming thicker and thicker by the minute I even with my small device it was getting hard to breath. "I. almost. Heart. attack." I brought with effort out.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I ran with her down the stairs. A few steps behind John.

Sunlight hurt our eyes, the air was so fresh in our lungs that it hurt. I stumbled to the waiting ambulance while the crowed boomed in applause and carefully lifted Zola on the stretcher.

John sat on the bumper of the ambulance with an oxygen mask over his face.

A pair of strong hands touched my shoulders. I turned around and looked into the eyes of my eldest brother. In Thunderbird uniform.

"It's about time that you came." I breathed out. "You´re late, you know that. I thought you were never late."

And everything went black.


	33. done with you

_**Disclaimer,**_

"We arrive on the scene. Tells the headmaster us that two English had run into the building but it was to unstable to go after them. One had rescued three kids before the second one went after him. So we wait sign of these men, to help them once they come out. And John and Alan come stumbling out. We got John immediately on a oxygen mask but Alan first took care of the little girl and then fainted into Scott's arms. They sedated John because he panicked when Alan didn´t respond. "..." They're still not awake. I´m sitting beside Alan. Scott is watching over John. Virgil is discussing with the staff when they might go back with us to the island. They won´t disappear on us again. "..." I'll find a way."

"Gordon." I moaned. "Can you keep it down. I'm trying to sleep here."

There was a pause and then someone came down with force on my bed by my feet. "Alan, you're awake! Open your eyes for me. "

My sore throat was dry and I licked my lips and rubbed my eyes before I opened them. I was in the hospital. Again.

"John, Zola? Are they okay?" My voice was hoarse.

Gordon handed me a cup of water where I gratefully took a sip from. "John is okay and Zola, is that the girl you've saved?" I nodded. "Thanks to you she´ll be fine. It's just waiting til they wake up. "

"Good." I started to get up. On my bedside table lay my watch and other stuff. I put it on my wrist and looked at the hospital outfit. "Where are my clothes?" I asked accusingly.

"They´re burnt. Scott threw them away. I moved you car to the parking lot in front of the hospital. Here are the keys by the way, and taken clothes with me for you and John." He handed me a plastic bag from under the bed. "You have to stay in your room until the doctor tells Virgil you´re ready to go."

I was hoisting up my pants and threw the hospital clothes op the bed. Carefully I pulled out the IV, ignoring Gordon´s protest and ripped a piece of my shirt of to wrap it around my now bleeding arm. A clean sweater over head and I´m ready to go. "I want to see John. I have to see him." I said.

"He's still unconscious and you should stay in bed."

"Too bad." I pulled my Socks on. Shoes, I couldn´t find Shoes anywhere so just walked to the door on my socks. Gordon didn´t know whether he should stop me or not. Eventually he decided that it was better to work with me than against me. I knew that my brother wasn´t stupid. "First I want to see Zola. I just want to know if she is okay. "

"Dude, if you are a rescuer you really don´t have time to go to all those people." Gordon said. "She'll probably be fine."

"Still." I passed a room and saw Zola on the bed. A doctor was busy with her card. "Can I have a minute?" I asked, Gordon just shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll wait out here." He made me think of a guard dog when he stood at the door. Behind me, I closed the door.

The doctor looked up startled. "And who are you?"

"Sorry to bother you, I'm Alan Tracy." I said. "her legal guardian."

He looked at the papers. "I see. She woke up when she arrived here but just like your brother we had to sedate her because she had a panic attack when she found out you weren´t responing to us. For the rest, she´s completely healthy. She can go home with you if you just sign the papers. It be in her best interest if she wakes up in a familiar place." He looked at my feet.

"Yes, I was in the room next door and they forgot to bring me shoes." I said quickly. "But there's nothing wrong with her ?"

"No. Completely healthy. Here are the papers. Give them off at the desk on your way out." He gave me the papers which I put in my pocket and left the room.

My hand touched her cheek. She was so pale and looked so small and fragile at the big hospital bed. "I'll be right back." I promised her and kissed her forehead. She couldn´t hear me but it gave me a good feeling just to talk to her.

I opened the door and was greeted by an impatient Gordon. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"I spoke to the doctor." I said. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Well," Gordon didn´t know what to say. "Uhm. That is nice. "

Sunk in thought I nodded and walked on. Gordon dribbled behind me.

In John's room were Scott and Virgil, and they seemed in deep consultation when we entered. "What's he doing out of bed?" Scott asked angrily at Gordon when we step inside. Hello, you can just talk to me directly. I'm not a toddler and Gordon isn´t my babysitter.

"I wanted to see John." I said.

"He´ll be all right, not thanks to you. Now back to your room." Scott said brusque and turned his back to me.

"I'm not six anymore Scott." I said back. The anger in my voice quite audible.

"No, a six-year doesn´t run into a burning building. What were you thinking Alan. That when you´re a Thunderbird you can put your life at stake to safe others? You could have been killed. John could have suffocated." Scott snapped.

"There were children in danger. I can´t sit on the side and do nothing. I had told John he had to wait for me outside. It is his choice as good as it is mine."

"He went after you!"

"And I went after a child. She is fine now and can have a full life." I began to lose my temper. Virgil and Gordon stood with their arms crossed, looking at me angrily. It was clear whose side they had chosen. Bunch of hypocrites.

"You´ll never be a member of Dad's business. You do whatever you want, don´t take responsibility for your actions, how you're ever succeeded in school is beyond me. James has been talking things into your head and helped you through school, and now you're on a suicide mission for him? "

"He´ll give his life for me and I for him. He is my best friend and I´ll find him even it´s the last thing I do."

"Grow up Alan. Stop wandering and come home. You are no longer that toddler where we should watch out for. Think and be wise. "

"I´m thinking." I took a deep breath in and out. "That I don´t need a babysitter. You know what, go ahead. Judge me about my actions. Just remember to be perfect the rest of your life. Tell John I'm sorry I broke my promise." I turned around and walked out of the room. Virgil ran after me and grabbed my arm. "Let me go." I said with a dangerously low voice.

"Scott is right Alan." He grabbed my arm tighter, it even began to hurt. "You changed since you were little but your still our little brother..."

"More people told me I changed, Well here's the truth. I grew up. I stopped letting people like you push me around all the time. I learned that you can´t always be happy. I accepted reality. I say it one more time. Let. Me. Go."

"You can´t ..." I threw Virgil over my shoulder to the ground, pulled him up and pushed him against the wall.

"Six years I have to hear this. Six years. John told me that everything would change. Tell him that he can tell you everything. Tell him. "To the stars and beyond." And say goodbye to the rest. When this is over I come to collect my stuff and you´ll never hear from me again." I let Virgil loose and marched down the hall. At the desk I gave the papers to a nurse and lifted the still sleeping Zola in my arms.

I calmed down when I walked out of the hospital. "What have I done."

* * *

**So, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. They all let their frustrations out and the cat is out of the bag. Don´t worry. Big bro John will go after Alan, I think... mahahah (evil laugh)**

**I want to thank everyone who reviews. I love to read those, and if you see a mistake, in this or other chapters tell me. I can change those.**

**xoxox**

**flora**

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't update in a while but my second oldest brother is taking me to portugal for two weeks. I'm going to update the minute I get back home, or if they have a wifi connection there, when I arrive... **


	34. Johnny gets angry

_**Disclaimer,**_

Carefully I placed her on the back seat of my car and took my place behind the wheel.

My brothers came running after me. Scott first followed closely by Gordon. Hmm that means that Virgil is probably with John.

They ran fast. But my car is faster. I drove away from them. Leaving them standing on the parking lot. Scott looked like he was a few seconds away from throwing a temper tantum.

On a safe distance, I parked the car at a side of the road and flipped my laptop open.

The hospital was poorly protected against hacking and soon I could see through the surveillance camera of John's VIP room. I watched them in silence.

_Scott strode back and forth between the door and John´s bed. Virgil was rubbing his arm that I had injured during my outburst and Gordon was out of the picture._

_John blinked and sat up. "Wha ..." he murmured rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

_"Good you're awake." Scott's voice was still filled with anger but also some clear worry._

_"Alan?" Asked John and he swings his legs off the bed on the ground. "Is everything okay right?Alan? And Zola? Why isn´t anyone with Alan. He didn´t… did he? He´s okay right?" He saw the anger in Scott's voice as ´I-am-angry-because-I-am-worried'._

_"Where did he go John?" Virgil said. "And why are you both so worried about that little girl?"_

_"Alan is gone?" He looked at Scott, his face going from worried to confusion. "What have you done? Alan will never walk away like that. We had a deal. He promised me, he would stay."_

_"I told him the truth." Said Scott shocked by John's reaction. "He behaved as classic Alan again, being selfish as he always does and walked away from his problems. Virgil went after him."_

_"Virgil?"_

_"He pushed me against the wall. I've never seen him so angry before."_

_John looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Alan never loses his temper if it were up to him. Unless you really messed up so Virgil, be honest now. What. Did. You. Do." John breathed angry._

_"I stopped him by grabbing him by his arm so he couldn´t walk away." Virgil confessed. "But that doesn´t give him…"_

_John cut him off. "Tell me exactly what he said. And don´t leave anything out." John pressed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He also was struggling to keep his temper under control._

_"Something about, he was hearing this for six years. And you had promised something about change. That you had permission to tell everything and he said something about 'stars and beyond?´ And that this meant farewell. He really didn´t sound very logical."_

_John nodded and looked at something or someone outside my view. "GORDON! HANG UP AND COME IN HERE NOW!" He shouted. Gordon came into the picture and closed the door behind him. John went to his bedside table and took his watch from it, putting it on his wrist. "To the stars and beyond." he said clearly and his watch changed._

I sent him a message my watch. "Tell them a part off our trip. I'm watching now. Go back to the island. I make as soon as possible contact with YOU, no-one else. I'm sorry." Now sit back and watch if John really has my back or not.

_"That's so cool." Gordon muttered. "Where did you get it. I want one."_

_John read the message before he answered. "From Alan." He muttered. Then he turned his attention back to the rest._

_"How did he get the money to buy something like that?" Asked Virgil surprised while his eyes still hadn´t left the watch._

Ha, they are impressed. That's 1-0 for Alan.

_"Money, he has enough off that. But this you can´t buy anywhere. This is something he made himself with James help. He made one for everyone but I doubt that you´ll ever receive one."_

_"MADE HIMSELF?" Scott stopped walking back and forth and looked at John now. "You're kidding, right? Alan couldn´t have made something like that."_

_"You have no idea what Alan can and can´t do." John looked at his feet. "I just have an idea of what he is capable off and who he is. I don´t know Alan that well not even after the days that we´ve spent the last few day´s."_

_"He´s my little brother too. You think I don´t know my own brother?" Scott said indignantly. "I watched him grow up. I was the one that hold his hand while he took his first steps."_

_"But that doesn´t mean you know him now. I didn´t know him. He didn´t even told me who James was on the funeral. Until he busted his head and landed in the hospital for the first time I thought the same things as you, but he told me who he was in real life. Alan is so much more than just our baby brother. Now when I say I'm John Tracy I can add, yes I´m the son of Jeff Tracy. But in a few years I have to say, yes I´m Alan´s big brother. Because the whole world will know who Alan Tracy is. If he decides that he has had enough of anonymity. Scott what did you say to him?"_

_"Uhm that he put your life at stake when he ran into the burning building." Said Scott. He looked proud for a moment that he found a point to be harsh about._

_"Alan had a device with which he could breathe even with the smoke. He gave it to me and then to the children. If I didn´t went after him, Alan should have had more oxygen and nothing would have happened. I put his life in danger by running after him and he saved me by sharing his oxygen."_

_"He did say that it was your choice, but he's our little brother." Said Gordon. "Maybe we´re wrong, maybe Alan isn´t the moron we think he is. I mean… he looked really upset. And I admit we lost touch with him after that thing with the Hood. But he can´t expect you watch when your familie is running into a burning building."_

Quickly I texted. "NOTHING ABOUT ZOLA!"

_John's eyes slid over the screen for a second before they turned back to Scott. "Alan can take care of himself. When the avalanche…"_

"_Avalanche?" Said three voices in unison._

_"Yes, this morning in Austria. A man shot at Alan and thereby put an avalanche in motion. Alan knew exactly what to do and he saved my life. I was down the mountain and he was snowboarding with the snow almost reaching him. Afterwards, he was more concerned about the men who had tried to murder him and were now buried under the snow, then his own injuries. What did you tell him after that? _

_Scott blinked a few times to absorb this new information. "I ... Uh ... I said he'll never be a Thunderbird."_

_John looked at Gordon. 'What did he say exactly?" _

"_You´ll never be a member of Dad's business. You do whatever you want, don´t take responsibility for your actions, how you're ever succeeded in school is beyond me. James has been talking things into your head and helped you through school, and now you're on a suicide mission for him."__Gordon repeated the exact words. "Alan responded that James would do the same for him and then Scott said "Grow up Alan. Stop wandering and come home. You are no longer that toddler where we should watch out for. Think and be wise.__" After that Alan left."_

_Now John looked shocked. "Scott tell me it's not true. That Gordon is joking." He begged._

_"It's true." Said Scott with determination. "It's time for him to grow up."_

_"No it's time for you to grow up." Said John, his voice almost screaming. He began to get really angry. "Alan doesn´t want to be a Thunderbird. Alan told me when we were in China, Sometimes on the way to a dream you get lost and find a better one. He found a better one. Alan has other plans for the future, without us in it. The past few weeks I have done everything I could think off to convince him that you love him. I don´t want him to go away and never look back. Do you know that the flight route that James is following now, was made for Alan ? He wanted to get away from us. He told me he would hide with his family till we stopped looking for him. He wanted to get away from US, because he´s scared. I have traveled with Alan from his home to Japan, to China, Russia, Greece, Austria and eventually to the Netherlands. I've learned so much from him." Scott was about to interrupt him, but John raised his hand to stop him. "DON´T! I'm not finished." he said venomously._

_The three brothers took a step back hearing John´s voice._

"_Alan is a genius. In Japan, he spoke with a monk in Hindi. In China, he has healed a whole village, he has saved lives. The people there knew him from earlier visits and he´s the hero of an eight-year-old boy who couldn´t understand that Alan never told him about his family. Wohn thought James was Alan's brother. Alan saved my life in Russia by racing. He´s the legendary Lucan, after his accident he came home and nobody had even noticed his injuries. In Greece are living two people who love him. Alan has cooked for us and I've never tasted anything so good in my whole life. In Austria he handled snowboard like a professional and he worries more about others while he barely can stand on his own feet. In the Netherlands he saved children with his invention. Alan owns Almes. Ever heard of it? Al of ALan and Mes from JaMES. The house next to Lady Penelope, what has recently sold. That's his. He's getting married. With a girl who loves him. Gordon did you know that Alan is English champion running track. He has won bronze at the Olympics three times His invitation, you probably didn´t even read it. Did you?"_

_Gordon´s face said enough. John looked to the next brother._

"_Virgil did you know that Alan can play the piano. I dare to say he´s almost as good as you. In the living room of his vacation house at the Bahamas stands a grand piano. He doesn´t dare to play for you because he thinks you're going to tell him, he sucks at it. And now I understand what he meant by, "When you're happy you enjoy the music but when you're sad you understand the lyrics. The songs he wrote are emotional. I heard them but now I see what he means. And Scott. Alan gives tutoring at Whalton. The past few years he stayed in school to GIVE tutoring. He received a price because he goes to a home for disabled children every week and he helped thousands of children learn to read and write through a computer game. Alan and James are going to Cambridge together. Cambridge Scott. He has all ready been accepted. I have read his entry essay. It was fantastic. It shows how much he wants to help people. It says how after he becomes a doctor, a trauma surgeon. He wants to go into the army. Help people who need it the most. Alan, our youngest little brother, would rather go into the army and disappear than stay with us. And James, you said he talked those things into Alan´s head, is to protect Alan. The Mafia is after the owners of Almes. Therefore also after Alan. James has distracted them by telling that he is the only one, but how long would it take before they discover that Almes is operated by two people. James has put his life on the line for Alan. I can honestly say that I´m proud to call myself Alan's brother. He revealed me places that are so beautiful that it seems as if the world stopped. I saw things that he invented that can save lives. His car, he made it all by himself. People Alan sees twice a year are knowing him better than we do. Alan grew up without us. He was ready to call us history."_

_Silent tears fell down John´s cheek. Filled with frustration._

"_Just when I think I might have persuaded him to give you a second chance, you screw it up within a minute. Alan is living on his own. He's getting married. Has a career planned. Is Multi-millionaire and great inventor. If I could show you his place. Everything he invented, what he's doing."_

_"How could we know? He told us nothing and blames us afterwards." Gordon sat down in the chair and looked at John angrily._

_"He has tried so often to tell us. He called but we always had an excuse to hang up. He mailed. Sent invitations. I've seen proof. But after three years he had had enough and gave up. When he got home he was told again and again that he had to be better, better at sport, more creative, more responsible. Only when he turned nineteen, he decided that what we said no longer mattered. His grades were high, only A´s and still got comments that he had te work harder? We had opened a letter from school once or take a look at his report then we knew that he isn´t what we think. Olympic performance and yet to be told that you must be better at sport? Open an invitation answer a phone. Then we had known. Play piano for the whole school, write your own songs and still hear that you should be more creative? Walk into his room once and we had seen the photos and posters on the desk. We screwed up, we all did. Now we have to go home and explain to his fiancée, the woman Alan loves with all his heart and she loves him as much, that Alan isn´t coming home. Because we screwed up again. Not because he's in trouble, but because we, his brothers, upset him and he feels the need to hide from us. We should return to the island to explain that."_

_"And what about Alan? We can´t leave him." Virgil's voice broke._

_"Alan has a car that drives faster than the wind. He has addresses all over the world where people are waiting for him who´ll take care of him and know him better than we do. He has enough money to buy all he wants and needs. Think you'll ever find him?" He kept his watch at eye level. "Back to earth with a soft landing"_

_My three other brothers watched with open mouth how the watch back changed._

I closed my laptop. I heard enough. Behind me Zola was still fast asleep. I was also exhausted. But there was one thing I had to do before I could rest...

* * *

**I´m sorry it took me so long to update, my brother took me away for a few weeks and I´m currently in Portugal. At least this hotel has WIFI :)**

**Most of this chapter is said before but I didn´t have much time to write something new. But I´ll update some cute Alan scenes when I got any connection to the outside world or get home. No idea when that is (No-one is telling me when we´re going home. All they tell me is that this is for my own good. I kinda miss my mom and dad but vacation is awesome XD)**

**As always, report if you see a mistake, I can change those and learn from them XD**

xxx

Flora


	35. Alan a older brother

_**Disclaimer,**_

I grabbed the phone from John's bag and called Sandy. She answered after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie." I said with a loving tone.

"Alan," she said worried. "Everything okay? and Zola. I just heard it."

"Calm down honey, everything is okay, we´re both fine. She´s behind me, I´m not going to wake her up, she is sleeping peacefully. Listen. It has just gone wrong between me and the rest. And I've decided that I'm not going to chase after them anymore, if they want to walk out of my life. I'll hold the damn door for them open. I've told John that he could explain everything and am now on the road. With Zola. I want you to collect all your stuff together with Marcus. Let no one notice. Tell John that he should call me when he is alone. I'm all done with my family but I can´t leave without knowing you´ll be safe. John has to make a choice, or I'll pick him up or he stays on the island. He doesn´t have to break all contact with the family because I don´t want to talk to them." Something occurred to me. "I´m sorry San, you got a choice too you know…"

"I don´t need to make a choice, I choose you the moment I said yes. Marc and I will be ready within a few hours. I let John call when he gets here. Make sure that both Zola and you stay safe, okay? "

"Nothing will happen to her." I promised her.

"Take care off yourself too will you?"

"I´ll always do that. I love you."

"I love you too. I´ll see you soon" San said and I hung up.

Again I looked at the sleeping girl on the back seat and drove out of town. Zola knows who my family is, she knows what's going on. That was an agreement between us. Complete honesty. No secrets. However we do love surprises, such as the adoption, just no secrets. Above sea I put the plane on autopilot and put Zola on the seat beside me. From the bag I took her watch. I had taken all the watches with me before we left. Just in the case. For Zola, I had a light pink with glitter.

I put the watch in my pocket and took place behind the Wheel but let in on autopilot. Zola began to move in her sleep.

"Hey baby girl." said I when her eyes opened. "How are we feeling today?"

Immediately she woke up and looked around. "Why am I in your car? Were we finished in the hospital?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, I could take you with me and didn´t want to wake you. We´re heading to the Caribbean islands. There's a lot happening and I have a lot of explaining to do. But first." I took the watch out of my pocket. "This one is for you. This makes sure that if you´re ever in trouble or if anything ever happens to you I can find you." I showed her my watch, what was still folded. "He does it only work on the sound off your voice. Say. "Friendship is like stars. You can´t see them but you know they´re there."

She repeated after me and watched her watch change. I started to tell her everything. About my brothers and the fuss in the hospital, about James, and everything else.

"And now," she said calmly but panic clearly in her eyes.

"First we go to my vacation place. Then you can start thinking about how you want to organize your room in england." Softly I tapped her on the nose. She started giggling. "Then I hope Sandy and you can go to a safe place and I continue to look for James."

"I want to go with you."

"What part of the mafia, shot at, avalanches and kidnappings gives you the idea that I take you with me? you can get hurt or something."

"The part that my two brothers / fathers are involved. I can be strong, I can take a little pain. I just want to help. I´m stronger than you think. I´m not afraid to get hurt."

"I don´t say you aren´t strong. But being strong doesn´t mean to never feel pain. In reality, the strongest people are the ones who feel it, understand it and accept it. You´re one of the strongest people I know. And you can help me. I´ll need information sometimes."

"And how am I going to tell you that?"

"You can always reach me with your watch. Let´s close them by the way. The wave comes down and I dive into a beautiful underwater world." Zola tried the same sentence but it didn´t work. Dumbfounded, she looked at me. "Each watch is unique. Your sentence is "True friends leave footprints with me in my heart'' I explained.

She repeated it and watched as her watch once again changed. "John. Do you think he can be trusted. Even after what's happened? "

"I sure hope so. But with or without him, I have to go after James. Buckle up, we´re going down."

"Can I push the button?" she asked bouncing on her seat.

"Push the Green one. First we make a short trip on the sea. "

…

All things were inside. The boat was attached to the dock, and the sun had gone down. "Quick tour, dinner and then get some sleep?" I suggested and Zola nodded. She grabbed my hand and walked with her through the cabin. This was a lot smaller than the Bahamas and mainly just for surfing. It consisted of only one floor but more wasn´t necessary. "Sandy's bedroom, guest room, James room, my room, kitchen, living room, lounge." We went rapidly through the house. "Shall we discuss where everyone sleeps?"

"I wanna share a room with you." She said quickly. That I also prefered. The fear that I might have lost her today, still burned in my stomach and made me nausea.

"Deal." I closed the front door and locked it. Then I put on my pajamas on. Zola followed my example and looked surprised when I threw her a pair of fluffy socks.

"Do I have to wear these?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, they provide two percent warmth, three percent comfort and ninety five percent glide through the house like a ninja." I took a run and let myself slide along the floor.

"You´re weird you know that?" she asked putting the socks on.

"Being weird is just a side effect of being awesome." I yelled while I run again and slide through the hallway.

My Charge looked at me with a smile and ran after me. After half an hour it was time to eat.

"It's really not a problem if I sleep with you," she said during dishwashing.

"Of course that's fine. Then we look where the rest is going to sleep tomorrow. Have you already checked your sugar? "

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No, did you do it?"

"Let's do it together." I said with a smile and we both took our suitcases out.

…

I wished her good night and wanted to walk out of the room when a small hand grabbed my shirt. "It's dark." Squeaked a voice. "Don´t leave me alone."

"I didn´t know you were afraid of the dark." I said surprised when I climbed in bed next to her and my arms wrapped protectively around her. She snuggled against my chest.

"It was dark when my parents died." She whispered. "I'm not afraid, I always feel sad when I'm alone in the dark."

That explained it. "It was dark when my mom died too. You know what my big brother told me when I didn´t want to be alone?" She shook her head. I reached out and grabbed me something from the drawer of my nightstand. It was a white ball. "I should not be sad because happiness can be found even in the darkest of times. If you just remember to turn on the light (**I love harry potter: P**)" I pressed a button and the light went on. Slowly he changed color, it was not too bright, but it makes sure it's not too dark. "You can have this one if you want. It has cured me of my nightmares when I was your age and I always keep one with me since."

Gratefully she took the ball and put it on her nightstand. Slowly I began to hum until she fell asleep. Knowing that she would wake up if I moved, I closed my eyes.

Tomorrow is a new day.

...

* dringggggggg *

I sat up. Before Zola woke up I jumped out of bed, grabbed the phone and ran outside.

"Yes?"

"Alan!" John sounded worried on the other end of the line. "Why didn´t you answer?"

"Maybe because it's four o'clock in the morning on my watch." I yawned. "I sleep deep, in case you haven´t noticed. Are you alone? "

"completely."

"Can you get Sandy, Mark and Lady Penelope there without the rest noticing," I said cautiously.

"Must work. Stay on the line." Footsteps sounded. "Lady Penelope. Can I speak with you in the infirmary. "

"Of course John." Said a female voice.

"Why alone?" Asked my father's voice. He sounded broken and destroyed.

"Not that I have to answer to you but Sandy has a problem with something feminine. I can´t say much about it." Said John, his voice cold as ice just like in the hospital. He sounded credible, even over the phone.

"Oh dear. I walk with right away." Footsteps echoed through the corridor. "Okay John. What´s this really about?" I should have known that Lady P won´t fell for that.

"Alan wants to talk to you." He said.

"That must Jeff know. He feels very upset about this whole situation."

"No dads or brothers. I've Alan on the phone now. He hasn´t said anything except that he wanted to speak with you, Sandy and Mark. "

"You got Alan on the phone?" Sandy's voice sounded relieved. "Did he tell you why he didn´t answer first."

"I was asleep!" I shouted.

"You're on speaker Alan." said John. "Why do you want speak to us?"

"First I want to ask you to say nothing about this against the rest."

"Alan dear." Begged Lady Penelope.

"No.. I'm sorry but I trust you anddon´t trust the rest. If you are planning on saying something against my father, I prefer that you leave now." I paused. "Uhm ... did anyone leave?" I asked uncertain.

"No we are all four still here."

"Beautiful. I want Sandy and Mark out of there. I know my brothers and they will express their anger on you. Therefore I wanted to ask Lady Penelope to come and bring them to me. Or to hide them. People are after me and will use Sandy to get me. "

"Don´t you think we´re safer on the island?" Asked Marcus.

"No. I don´t think so. They know who I am, who John is. They expect of course that we´re on the island. The rest we must warn of the danger but I´m not taking a risk with you guys. The rest must decide what they want."

"And Zola?" Said Sandy. "I suppose she's asleep because it´s quiet, but what do you want with her? She can´t go with you. You know that right?"

"I know she would prefer to stay with me but the danger is too high. The adoption will be ruined. Can you pick her up?"

"Adoption?" Asked Mark and Lady Penelope simultaneously.

"Jah. James, Sandy and I adopted her. In September it's official. The question now is can you protect her without judging her?"

"With my life." Said Lady Penelope.

"Of course. Nothing will happen to my niece." Marcus agreed.

"John, I understand if you want to stay at home. I´ll not blame you. I'm not asking you to choose between me and the rest. If you come to me you can keep them informed. If you stay home, I keep you informed. I´ll call you when I can. You now have a choice. Are you coming with Sandy or are you staying home? "

"Even if you let me choose or if you order me to stay home. This time, you're not alone Alan." Was there firmly.

"Thank you. Sandy I´m at our second vacation place. Please get her as soon as you can without tipping the rest off. I'll see you soon. "

"Wait. What about Parker?" Said Lady Penelope.

I bit my lip. Hadn´t thought about him. "For him the same choice as you. Ask him what he wants."

We said goodbye and hung up. Now hope it goes well.

I crawled back into my bed. Just a few hours sleep before Zola would wake up. In her sleep she turns around restlessly. Earlier this night she woke because nightmares. Twice. First I died in the fire, second one James got shot.

Protective wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled against me. When I was little, years ago, I always snuggled against Scott when I had a nightmare. My big brothers would protect me.

At least I thought so.

* * *

**Alan on big brother mode. I love to write it :P**


	36. reunion

_**Disclaimer,**_

After breakfast, dishwashing was already done, my guests had still not arrived. There was nothing on TV and the sea was very inviting. I needed to get out of here.

"You wanna catch some waves with me." I asked the sleepy girl. She lay with her head on my lap and looked at the TV.

"I can´t surf." She said softly. "I never did anything like that before."

"You can stand on the Board with me." I grabbed my board from the living room and together we went to the beach. With Zola front my board I paddled toward the waves. "You must stand very still once we´re on the wave, okay?"

"Okay." Was there scared out of her mouth.

A wave came from behind us and I stood up. With me I pulled Zola up and held her around her waist.

At the third wave she was able to stand her own without my help. I sent the board straight up and grabbed her tightly before we ended up in the water. Laughing we came up.

I lifted her back on the plank. "Now the real work." I said and chose a big wave.

My hand touched the water that stood like a wall to my left. Behind us the wave began to close. With elegance, I sent the board in the air but instead of firing us off, I picked up Zola and put her on my shoulders.

"Hold on!" I yelled and I just flew, with the shelf under my feet, through the air. After a flip we came back on the water. Adrenaline shot through my veins. With Zola still on my shoulders I rode the waves like it was nothing. I sent the shelf straight up in the air and this time I fired us off.

I caught Zola in my arms and landed with a splash in the water. We swam to the surfboard and I was just trying to figure out which new wave was worth a try when someone whistled from the side. A bright pink car was parked next to my hut and on the beach were five people watching us. Two women, three men.

"They are here." I said enthusiastically. I put Zola back on the front of the board and I paddled back to the shore. Sandy came running to us into the water. I stood up to greet her and she slammed into my waiting arms. Together we fell into the warm water. Laughing hard.

"I missed you so much." I whispered as I gave her a deep kiss. Zola began to giggle.

Sandy stood up and hugged the teenager. "never scare me like that again young lady. Both of you stay out off trouble from now on." The rest looked with amazed eyes to our greeting but smiled when Sandy grabbed my hand while still holding Zola in an warm embrace.

"I'm okay. Allie saved me before anything happened." She looked over Sandy's shoulder to the group. "That man was there too." She said.

Zola pointed to John who was standing with his hands in his pockets watching the sky. He didn't want to interrupt.

"John!" I ran to him and hugged my brother. "Oops. I'm still a little wet. I'm sorry that I've left you behind in the hospital but I was afraid I would do something I would regret later. "

"It is forgiven little brother."John hugged me back. "I'm just glad you're safe. You can really surf man. Looked good."

"Thanks." I said, and I let him go. Zola came straight to me and took my hand.

"Who is who?" She whispered, eying everyone.

"Oh yes. I will introduce you. This is John, my brother. Marcus."

"Marc." He sighed. "Please don't call me Marcus. I beg you. It is Marc. "

"Marc. Sandy's brother. Lady Penelope is a good friend and soon our neighbor when you come to live with us in England. And Parker. You have to be careful with him. Always pay attention. He'll teaches you things that really come in Handy one day. Everyone. This is Zola. "

"I've heard so much about you all." Said Zola. "It's a pleasure to meet you in real life."

Everyone except Sandy and I were surprised at her use of language. "Shall we go inside? There is much to discuss." I suggested. I put my board next to the front door and we sat down in the living room.

Zola nudged me. "Offer them something to drink. You're the host." She whispered.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?"

"I'll do that." Said Sandy. "You talk and explain."

I nodded obediently and told, especially to Lady P and Parker that had missed the main part from what was going on. After the story, they understood that I had to get James back. Not that they were happy about it, but they understood. And that was more than I could ask. I walked to my bag in the corner and took four watch. I handed them to Parker, Lady Penelope, Marcus and Sandy. Lady Penelope of course pink. Mark had a silver gray one. Parker beige and Sandy purple and we took place on the couch again. Zola snuggled to my side and Sandy took place beside me. "Did John already shown you his?" I asked

"No. Only Scott, Virgil and Gordon. I haven't even even talked to Dad. I've left that to Scott." said John.

"all right. Everyone has their own color and its own password. Zola would you like to show them?"

"Friendship is like stars. You can´t see them but you know they´re there." She said, and everyone watched it changed. I began to explain how the watch worked and gave every one his or her sentence.

"Pink will be the new black this summer." Said Lady Penelope with her polite voice.

"Parker punch is the best solution for the toughest problems." Repeated Parker.

"True love is just calling to tell you that you love her." said Sandy and she looked at me with eyes full of love. I always said that when she asked why I called.

"I trust my friends and family to catch me when I fall." Said Marcus.

"This way we can keep in touch with each other. We stay here tonight and tomorrow Lady Penelope, Parker, Mark, Sandy and Zola go to England. John and I travel to the next location. There are many places where James could be and I don't have much time. Now we divide the rooms. I have four bedrooms to spent and we are with seven. Sandy can, of course, get her own room and I like to keep mine with Zola. Then we have two left and four people. "

"I'll sleep on the couch." said Parker, John and Marcus simultaneously.

"Very sweet but I only have two banks. Marcus with your leg you should take a bed. You can sleep in James his room. Lady Penelope. The guest room is all yours. "

Zola looked up to me. "Can we make dinner together Alan."

Half the room looked at me with a face of "alan-cook?-Bad-idea-look" only John and Sandy nodded approvingly.

"That's a great idea but first I want to see how you do it on your own surfboard. The rest, my house is completely free of access. The fridge is well stocked, I have two boards if anyone wants to catch a few waves and sun on the outdoor terrace. Dinner at seven o'clock on the watch."

Everyone spreads over the house. I tapped on Lady Penelope. "Gerard," I said. "The man who helped me escape?"

"Is safe in hiding with his sister." She insured me, I nodded gratefully.

…

**I got a review from someone that said my idea of family is disgusting. Well my idea what a family means is maybe different but I could care less. Family isn't blood or shared chromosomes. For me family are the ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what. They are the ones who show up when you need them, who stayed, regardless. And most of the time in real life, family is there for each other. But sadly that´s not alway´s the case. I created a family for Alan, friends, lover, sometimes even strangers. None of them perfect, and he can't expect them to be. Alan isn't perfect either. But they accept each other for who they are. That is my idea of an family.**

**And Laesk asked if I was planning on writing a chapter from a different point of view, I was planning on staying with Alan but if there are more people who want a chapter from a different p.o.v. I could write something :P**

**I´m still not home and we´re moving on tomorrow so I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I hope the next place has an internet connection. I feel cut of from the world without it.**

**Xoxox Flora**


	37. surfing

_**Disclaimer,**_

Together with Zola and Sandy, I made my way to the beach. My arm wrapped around Sandy´s waist, kissing her cheek from time to time and my hand was holding Zola´s, who chuckled every time Sandy and I kissed. At the end of the small dirt road, I grabbed two board out of the shed. A smaller one for Zola and a special one for me. Sandy didn´t surf but likes to lie in the sun on one of the lounge chairs watching.

"It is just like riding on the front of my board." I said encouragingly as I paddled alongside Zola towards the big waves. "Just be very careful in the beginning. Find your balance."

I picked up the first wave, did my thing and was immersed by the water. Zola picked it quickly up and raced after me. Tricks or speed were still to difficult for her but she became more confident with each wave.

I was lying flat on my board while I was looking at her when somebody came paddling next to me.

"John." I said, nodding to him. "I didn´t know you could surf."

"Sometime, a really long time ago, I did it once. Now I'm here anyway, I want to see if I still have it in me." He said. With a smile on my face I, I took a new wave. John didn´t have it in him any longer, he lost his balance within seconds and swam back to his board. I finished it with a three-sixty and ended up in the water with a dive.

"Alan!" Zola came paddling to me. "How am I doing it? Am I better than John? "

"Way better." I whispered. "But don´t tell him."

She giggled when John came to us.

"This is great. Those waves, the sun. seriously. I don´t know how I can leave this place tomorrow. I wouldn´t mind to stay here for ever. You have here one of the best things you can have in life." He says when he stopped next to us.

"One of the first things Alan taught me was, that the best things in life aren´t things." Said Zola. "But I agree with you blondie, surfing is awesome. I go one more time. "

"Two waves and then we have to go cooking!" I yelled after her. I shook my head. "Who am I kidding. I'd rather skip dinner than stop now."

"Lets not starve us." John rubbed his wet hair from his eyes. "What´s the best thing in life?"

"The people you live with it. and the moments you share." I whispered while I watched Sandy rode the waves.

"You're good you know that. Really good. "

"Practice makes perfect. I come here as many times I could and surf for days."

"I mean with Zola, loser." Laughed John, "Surfing, yeah I believe that, but you're good with her. I see you care a lot about her."

"That ... thanks, that means a lot to me." I looked at the girl who rode the waves like she did it for years. "They accepted her pretty easy. Marcus seems to have a little doubt but I understand that. Sandy is his baby girl. Bat Lady P and Parker seem to have no problems with it. That means she is certainly safe until I´m back and I can also contact her, just in case. With the watch I mean."

"You're going to be a great dad for her. Maybe an even better big brother. One where all the other kids will be jealous of."

"A dad that everyone is jealous off isn´t always everything." I said gloomily.

"It's over for you huh. You're done with it at home." Said John gently. I nodded. "What did they say that made you so upset . I mean. You have heard this for years and never even blinked. What made this the last straw."

"Everything. He was commenting on something he does in everyday life. I understand it's different for me than for him, but it is hypocrite in my opinion. He asked Gordon what I was doing out of bed and then start screaming commands like I was a little child, while he was acting like a toddler. He said that James is the only reason that I successfully finished high school, which apparently is a miracle. I had to grow up and apparently was no longer a toddler who needed a babysitter. So I told him that I indeed no longer needed a babysitter and I left. I know I should have kept it together. And normally I can but both Gordon and Virgil stood with their arms crossed, looking at me as if I was a baby who deserved to be scolded at. Virgil chased me and squeezed my arm so hard that I received a bruise." I pulled the sleeves of my wet shirt up and showed him the fresh bruise. "That was the moment it was over. I lost my control and I may have pushed Virgil away me. Remember when you startled me at the station."

"I scared YOU? I was the one who lay on the ground."

"It doesn´t matter who scared who. You heard what I said to him. He told you."

"You said goodbye. What are you planning to do now?"

"My original plan. Cambridge and then to the front. I can help so many people there. I'll probably keep inventing stuff. If I have anything I think you could use, like the breathing device, I´ll send it to you. To YOU. We´ll keep in touch. You can do with it what you want with it. "

"Zola and Sandy? Do you want to leave them behind?"

"By that time, Zola should already be on the university and won´t need me any longer. Sandy knows that this is something that is important to me." I turned around and looked at my fiance on the beach. She was talking to Lady P but when she saw that I looked she waved to us. I blew her a kiss and she pretended that she caught him. "You can´t imagine better person." I continued. "She understands me like nobody else can. Sometimes even better than James. She knows when I need someone and who I need, she won´t push when I´m not ready. If I tell her what I want to do and I can explain why I want it. Then she´ll never say no. I know she hoped… is still hoping that I could make things right with my family. But she lets me do what I think is best for me and ultimately for us. We trust each other blindly and know that no one would ever do anything to hurt the other. If I tell her that it will turn out okay, then she trust me. She told me that Zola will be safe with her the next few days, so I know Zola is safe, Sandy won´t let anything happen to her. If you find someone who loves you and and loves you just the way you are. You hold on to her no matter what happens. I love her with every fiber in my body. I'm not going to let her go. "

Zola came to us. "I'm hungry." she announced. "And I´m tired."

I scooped her up and placed her on my board. John lifted her board out of the water and laid it across his board. "Shall we go and prepare some dinner?"

She nodded. John left we behind in silence. He had something to think about.


	38. leaving my friends behind

_**Disclaimer,**_

"I must say Alan. That was delicious." Said Lady Penelope as she put her napkin down. All the plates were completely empty and nothing was left. The group nodded and sat back with full bellies.

"Thank you. Drinks on the terrace?" I suggested.

John stood up. "Allow me, I´ll make some coffee."

"He only does that so he doesn´t have to do the dishes." Zola whispered, loud enough that the rest could hear her.

John shook his head with a smile. "Marc and Parker already said that they were going to do the dishes. No, I´m not trying to get away from doing the dishes, I just don´t want to be outside with only three women."

"Careful John. You know what they say, You should never call a girl crazy. Unless you want to see crazy." Marcus smiled, winking to his sister.

"Allie doesn´t mind that at all. He isn´t a sissy." Said Zola while she struck her tongue out to Mark and John. I picked her up and walked after Lady P and Sandy to the chairs outside. "But I love a hot chocolate instead of coffee." She shouted over my shoulder.

"Why is it that you're eleven year old and I still carry you around?" I asked Zola when I sat down with her on my lap. The sun was high on the sky, but I tried to hold on to my original time rhythm. That made it a little after nine on my watch.

She curled up into a ball and she pulled my arms around her and her knees. "Because you love me."

"Yes." I said and hugged her. "That's true. Try to get some sleep, you didn´t get much of that last night."

Softly I began to sing my mother's lullaby for her. The two ladies kept silent but the question burning in their eyes.

Even before John came out with the drinks Zola was already asleep in my arms. I took the hot chocolate milk. "I don´t need more energy. Coffee isn´t a good idea."

"She had nightmares about the fire yesterday. The only thing that calmed her was when I sang to her. That was the song that Mom always sang to me when I was afraid of the thunder. You remember John?"

"Yeah. I remember." Whispered John.

"I didn´t know you could sing. Let alone so beautiful." Said Lady Penelope.

"It's way better than the music that Sandy listens." Marcus smiled.

"Hey, if my music is too loud you're too old." Sandy stuck her tongue out. A childish action, just like Zola always did.

Marcus mirrored her actions and Sandy started to pout. "Ow is your big brother mean to you?" I asked and Sandy nodded. I kissed her pout away. "There, all better now?"

"Yes." said San as she kissed me again.

"I have many secrets." I said to Lady Penelope. "And the point of keeping a secret is that almost nobody knows about that secret."

"I know. When you landed in the hospital after your graduation, your father asked me to do a background check on you. The only thing I could find about you was that you were good at athletics. And even that was hard to find. Nothing about the Olympics but a video that looked fake. Nothing under your name. How do you keep everything hidden that even MI-6 has nothing on you."

"Computers rule the world. Nobody can live without those things. And I think I´m allowed to say without bragging that James and I are pretty good with computers. I even hacked the Thunderbirds, and with doing so I could find who we were, and within half an hour our entire cover would be blown. Of course I immediately made sure that it never happens again. With computers, it's easy to remove your name, your identity. Alan Tracy is only the son of Jeff Tracy and nothing else."

"I still think it's illegal." whispered Marcus under his breath.

"Nope. We read the law, checked and double checked. We have done nothing wrong, we had reported everything in advance to the right people who gave us the right papers. We have the right connections who can do the right things for us. And even when we´re breaking a law… We have diplomatic immunity. Well the anonymous owners of Almes have it. But it´s the same thing. The only problem is that we have to come public when we break the law." I lifted the sleeping Zola in my arms. "I think I´m going and try to get some sleep. Otherwise I´m worth nothing tomorrow." Careful I moved Zola so she was lying with her head on my shoulder. "John and I are probably gone tomorrow before you wake up. I´ve an appointment at six o'clock in washington."

"Then I'd better get some sleep too." Said John.

I stole a kiss from Sandy before I walked in. Without waking her up, I changed her into pajamas. Lady Penelope probably takes her on a shopping spree with Sandy. Almost all her clothes burned in the fire.

Quickly I crawled under the warm blankets and she came snuggling against me.

…

"John, we gotta go." I sank down next to the bank and shook him awake.

"Wha ..."

"I have all ready packed all the bags and put in the boat. Coffee in the kitchen. Hurry up sleepy head." I pulled the covers off him. Sleepy he rose up. "I'm in the kitchen. Do not wake Parker." I whispered and pointed to the sleeping man on the other bank.

"What time is it?" John asked as he stretched his sore muscles.

"Four o'clock." I threw him a shirt and pants. "Put this on." And walked out of the room. On my toes I walked past the sleeping men on the couch. Even though I knew he woke up the moment I walked in, he probably saw that it was me, not a danger, and fell back to sleep. I knew that Parker had a troubled past, but he was loyal to Lady P, and to the people he called friends. He would do everything to keep my girls safe.

On the table I placed a letter with one of Almes's credit cards and keys for both this place and the country estate in England. The next few days they could deal with the organization of Zola's suite, the rooms we had already determined what they were going to be and the gardens. The rest of the rooms they had to wait a bit from until James was there to make decisions. But this should be enough to keep them busy. At least a few days. I hoped that I found James by then.

Grateful took John the coffee mug I offered him and we walked with the last items to the boat. Within minutes, we flew through the air.

"Why so early." Yawned John from the passenger seat.

"I have an appointment at six o'clock in Washington. It´s there two hours later than here but I'd rather be on time. The man were going to meet has a busy schedule." I pushed the gas harder. The small plane went even faster. "I'll explain more when you're awake. For now, go to sleep. You can fly this afternoon and I´ll take my rest. '

Sleepy John nodded and soon fell asleep again.

I did something I had agreed with myself never to do again. I grabbed John's mobile and called my father. Even if I don´t want to speak to them, I need to tell them what they could expect.

"Jeff Tracy." Was there on the other side of the line.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Alan? is that you?"

"Yes, I'm calling to warn you. The people who are after me, know who I am and probably know who John is. There is the possibility that they come to the island to look for us. You guys have to be careful. They aren´t afraid to hurt someone or even kill. John and I saw that up close. "

"Where are you?" Sounded worried.

"I'm sorry." I said ignoring his question. "It was never the intention that you knew any of this, let alone involve you in this mess. You had to stay out off this. And now with John. I don´t really know what to do…"

"John and the rest? Are they with you? Are they safe?"

"Only John is with me. The rest is staying in one of my houses at this moment. They are safer there than anywhere." I said measured. I didn´t want to let something slip. "I gotta go. I just wanted to warn you. Keep yourself and the rest safe."

"Alan please. I… We didn´t ... We are terribly sorry. Please come home. We can work it out. It can´t be that you hate us the rest of your life. Please." I never heard my dad beg before.

"I don´t hate you dad, I could never hate any of you. I just lost all my respect for you." I hung up and threw the phone back. Immediately it began to vibrate. Luckily I had turned off the sound otherwise John would have definitely woke up. And I didn´t want or had any energy left to explain the silent tears streaming down my face.


	39. Hero

_**Disclaimer,**_

It was half past five when we walked into the Pentagon, with one eye I looked at the security gates. I never get John through that. "John maybe it's better if you wait..." I started but was cut off by a booming voice yelling through the room. The man whose voice belonged came marching at me. He wore a general suit with many stars, stripes and medals on it. His brown hair had gray hairs among them.

"YOUNG ALAN TRACY!" He glared at the men at the security gates, who shot in the position. "You let him Wait? Let him through. Don´t you idiots recognize a hero if you´re standing next to him?"

"Hero?" John whispered with a smile.

I groaned. "General Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Of all the people in the World, I had never imagined I should explain the definition of state secrets to you." We hugged each other and he ruffled my hair. "This is my brother. John Tracy. John, this is General Wentz."

"Jethro." he corrected me as he offered John a hand, while not letting go off my shoulder. "You were also attending the funeral right? I saw you standing next to Alan if I´m correct?"

"Yes that was me." John said, shaking hands with Jethro. "It´s a pleasure to meet you Jethro."

"Nice to meet you too John. Alan, I heard that you made an appointment? You know you can walk right through the Gates, and John shouldn´t be a problem when you show your medial. And if there is a problem you know you can always call me, you know that son."

In the corner of my eye I saw John's eyebrows go up in surprise.

"You could be in a meeting," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I've come to ask you a favor. But maybe we should go to somewhere with a little more privacy." I looked at the people who were staring at us. "It's a long story."

"Of course." His arm leet go off my shoulder and he let us through the Gates. We were escorted through a large hall to Jethro's office.

"How is Jenny?" I asked.

"Divorced." He grumbled. "You missed my wedding in Vegas. Sorry I didn´t tell you but it was a now or never moment. You know what I mean. I wanted to give you a call but after that thing with James. "

"How many times have you been divorced now? three?"

"Four. Are you still with Sandy? how is she taking the news about James? and little Zola?"

I closed the door behind us and made sure it was locked. "James isn´t dead." I said with a lower voice. "He has faked his death. The Mafia is after us. They want our computer technology to steal all the money in the banks. And if they find out what we can do, they might want other things than just money."

Jethro immediately became serious and sat down behind his desk. "Jesus. Where is James now? Is he near?"

I shook my head. "He´s on the run. I´m trying to find him. If someone can do that it's me, you know that yourself. I have a list of aliases that he can use, locations where he can go and where he has been." Quickly I explained what happened the last few days.

"Your family? Sandy? Zola? "

"At this moment, they remain in one of my houses. They´re safe. A spy for the British secret service is with them. No harm will come over them."

"Lady Penelope?" He asked, I nodded. "Good. I've heard about her in the corridors. She is good. Do you have your reserve passports with you?"

"Yeah but John has nothing. So I can´t use them. We try not to stay longer than one day at one place. Along there, I have my car. I don´t really need to go to the airport or cross boarders. I have my immunity papers with me. I'm good for now."

"Plan of action? "

"Simple. Find James without getting myself or John killed in the process and hide untill the situation is resolved."

"Sounds like a good plan." Jethro went on to the next important part. "Money?" Sarcastically I looked at him. He breathed a laugh. "Stupid question. What do you want me to do son? You came here to ask me a favor."

"I came to ask you this." I took a sheet out my pocket. "James doesn´t have his car with him, his car is safe in Hawaii. This is a list of names that he is maybe using. He must have used some form of transport because he went from Japan to Austria. James may be a fast walker but that's still really a bit too far. "

"I let them track down. How can I reach you when I find something?"

"do you have John's mobile number?"

Now it was his turn to look sarcastic. "Do you remember that for your birthday you asked Robbie Williams number because you wanted a private concert. I gave it to you didn´t I? Of course I have John's number." He punched something in on the computer and turned the screen so it was facing towards me. "This?"

Quickly I read it. "yes, this is the right one."

This was the last drop for John. "Ho. Wait. Rewind and hit the pause button."

I stood up. "Calm down John. I'll explain it later."

"Again that later. Please you know you can trust me. Why does he call you a hero? You´re calling generals by their first names? He calls you son? Medial? ROBBIE WILLIAMS?" He exclaimed. "What's going on here?" he demanded to know.

With a sigh, I faced away from them and looked out the window. How do I save myself out of here? Thankfully, Jethro always had that perfect timing.

"He doesn´t know anything?" He asked, surprised. I shook my head and he bellowed with laughter. Bye serious mood. "You weren´t lying when you said that you and the rest of your family weren´t on good terms? Alan... Son... Yes, State secrets means that you can´t shout it from the roof tops, but some things that may fall under the state secret, you´re allowed to speak to your family about some things. Didn´t they asked themself where you´re going to every month?"

"They don´t miss me, school doesn´t need authorisation from dad since I listed you as a guardian while I was under twenty-one and you´ve sighned my papers. I've never got the chance to tell them." I muttered my eyes still facing out.

I felt John and Jethro sharing a look behind my back. "I guess I better explain things before you explode." Jethro said carefully. "This boy is since he turned eighteen already on first name basis with the president. Your youngest brother has together with James, with just the two of them, prevented a complete war before they officially allowed to drink alcohol. If he just let it release to the press…"

"I´ve told you once and explained it already a million times to the rest. Nobody can know how good James and I are with computers. Look what happened. And those people only have a small idea of what we´re able to. I've tried to explain it to Barack but he continues to invite me for those dinners. Just because I got a stupid medal. We didn´t even deserve it."

"A complete war?" Stammered John. "Like with weapons."

"We can´t talk about it." I said, more to Jethro than to John. Of course he ignored me.

"Your Alan has secured the entire Pentagon. You know how he is. If Alan does something, he does it right. Alan is the one whom we call as the president has problems with computers, or as terrorists are trying to throw our network down. You know the expression. If you can´t fight it, hire it? That is the reason that we keep an eye Alan and James. We´re still trying to get them in the ministry of defense."

"Oh, God." John hid his face in his hands.

Unfortunately, that only made sure that Jethro laughed even more. "Nope, just James and Alan." He laughed. "I remember everything like it happened yesterday. Everyone was stressed in here. North Korea was about to fire weapons against the USA. The use of nuclear weapons would mean a world war three. We succeeded to calm North Korea so they hold off of there plans. And than the computers crashed. Within an hour, the rockets would leave and nothing could stop them. We were about to fire a missile against them when one of the CIA people comes running inside with two children. A sixteen-year-old and Seventeen-year-old."

"State secret!" I groaned.

"Nonsense. John is your guardian. That's in your file and this happened when you were a minor. Let me have some fun, I´m all day in here with all those boring old people." Jethro looked to John again. "Where were we. O yes, these two children are pushed behind a computer and they start typing. Within ten minutes they're in the North Korea s computer network without them knowing about it. Not long after that, they ask us seriously if they just need to disarm the missiles or if we wanted to shoot them to another location for bonus points. They send the two rockets into space and almost blew up Mars. They jump up, give each other a high five and shout out. "Death to ET!" President sinks down on a chair and sigh "Oh God." Says James. Against the president. "Thank you, but I'm just James and that's just Alan.''

Even I had to smile at the story. "Okay, but come on. We were making computer games. The latest version of Almes. When we were pulled into a van. Pushed into the Pentagon and told that we had to turn off the rockets. We were convinced that the other put it in scene and it was a game. Our latest creation was ´informed CIS´. You must fight off a terrorist attack by cracking codes. I was convinced that James was pulling a prank by making difficult codes that we had to crack."

"You should have seen their faces. James hit Alan on the shoulder and began to laugh. "Well done dude. I almost fell for it." Alan looks at him weird before saying. "I didn´t do anything." The two look at each other, turn around and look straight into the eyes of President Obama. Alan sinks down in his chair and whispered "oh god." Starts the president to laugh. "Nope. Just Barack Obama."The two were truly in shock."

"Jethro, it was very nice to share all the state secrets. I'm sure John is feeling much better now that he knows that the world needed to be rescued by two children while you generals didn´t do anything. But I guess I should go and find James before the whole monetary system falls apart." I gave him a firm handshake. "Let me know if you find anything."

"And you let me know if you are safe boy. I´ll inform the rest and make sure that the banks more secure. "

"Do you think it helps when James is behind a computer?"

"Forewarned man is a forearmed man. John it was a great pleasure to meet you. We really need to talk, share story´s." He took John´s hand while smiling at him. "Are you still planning to keep it for a small company?" He asked me.

"Don´t worry. You belong to that small group. You can be friends with my brother and talk all night about embarrassing things. Please take wife number six with you. I would like to get to know her. "

"Suzan won´t miss it for the World, she´s dying to meet my boy´s. I'll call you. "

"Thanks." I walked out of the office and closed the door behind me.

"His boy´s?" asked John, eyebrows raised.

"His first wife and daughter died in a car crash and he liked having us around. He played dad a few times when James and I were in trouble. On official party´s… it´s normal to take your parents with you. And Dad never answered so Jethro took his place a few times."

"Ow." We arrived at the car. "Death to ET?" John asked further. He didn´t use many words.

"Shut up." I growled taking place on the passenger seat. "He´s one of the top generals in the Pentagon and still he can´t keep a secret. Next time I'll leave you in the car."

"I have only one question. Then I stop bugging you."

"Just one. That is not too bad. Well come on. What do you wanna know? "

John laughed at me mean. "Did you call Robbie Williams?"


	40. cold

_**Disclaimer,**_

Everything around us was covered with snow. Pine trees and mountains and mountains of snow.

"Are there any surprises waiting for me in Canada?" John asked as he looked over the landscape from behind the wheel. John told me he had changed the car back a few hours a go to ride through the Mountains instead of driving. I only woke up a few moments ago.

"Is an empty house a surprise," I asked yawning. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Not really. So an abandoned place in the middle off no where. Great, this should be a piece of cake, drive by and go on to the next place." he said, relieved.

"Not really. With this weather the road is probably closed. I'm afraid we have to walk a few miles." I said. "Luckily we have jackets with us, it´s freezing outside."

John grunted something I couldn´t understand. Something about idiots and their walking habits. But John didn´t whine about it.

We pulled on some warm clothes, and filled a light backpack with food and medicine.

"Ready," I said cheerfully. John looked suspiciously at the snow. "And you?"

"I think so." Was there hesitantly. It was good enough for me. We walked the snow path up into the hills.

"I've never been in Canada." I told John. "It really is a beautiful country. Maybe I'll come back here with James. To see how people live here."

"Let us first try to find James before making new plans." John was holding the map. "Shouldn´t we have made a turn by now?"

"Uhm. Yes I think so." I leaned over and brushed some snow away from the ground. "John?"

"Yes."

"I think we´re no longer walking on the path." Under my feet was frozen grass. The stone blocks that we saw under the snow in the beginning were gone. "What do we do? We have to walk back," I said, now I looked around me. Nothing but snow and pine trees.

John studied the map. "We must be somewhere here because we have walked the same way the complete time. If we just walk to the left, we should cross with the path again."

We started walking again. Flapping teeth of the cold. Hands blue under our gloves. But no one complained and we walked on and on.

Half an hour later a snow storm started. I couldn´t see a three when it was a few feet before my eyes and I only could make out John by the flashing lights on his bag.

'C ... Cou ... could… WWWE stttopp fffffor a.a.a mmmmommentt." stammered John after a few minutes.

I could hit myself against my head. John isn´t used to be in such coldness. Tropical island and Space Station gave an average temperature of 33 ° C. This was heavily under his average temperature.

"We'd better keep moving." I said. "It will only get colder when we stop moving."

Not ten minutes later he fell over.

"John." I leaned over him. His heartbeat was slow and I knew what was wrong with him. Hypothermia. He should be somewhere warmer as quickly as possible. How can I find the cabin on my own. I couldn´t see a thing. I had my mobile but there was no cellserv ...

This time I really hit myself. The watch, they had GPS. " I surf on the blue waves and feel free without the weight of the World on my shoulders." I said slowly so that each word was audible. "Send me to cabin 122528, Canada, walk."

"cabin 122528 Canada. Trail. Walking time five minutes." Said a computerized voice. On the screen was an arrow that pointed me toward the house.

"We're almost there John." I said to the unconscious body of my big brother. With some effort I threw John over my shoulder in the firmans carry. He was heavier than Sandy or James. Tons heavier than Zola.

I slogged my way through the snow. Each step I took John became heavier and every move made me more tired. The snow was getting thicker and instead of five minutes it certainly took me about ten minutes to reach my destination. But there was the cabin.

It took longer than normal to open the lock. My hands trembled too much from the cold.

I dragged John inside. It was a small house loggers. Two chairs, a table, fireplace and a bed.

I had seen a shelter with wood blocks outside that I quickly got some from and lit them on fire. The fire made the place a lot more cozy.

I bowed worried next to John, what do I remember of hypothermia? Marcus had discussed the part once with us during the basic lessons. First the wet clothes off and make sure he warms up. I pulled his coat, sweater and shirt off and hung it over the chairs near the fire to dry. John looked pale from but I was happy that he wasn´t blue. His shoes I put down next to the fire just like his socks. His pants went by the rest of his clothes and I wrapped him in the warm duvet.

On the table lay a letter. Again with beautiful letters written Alan but I didn´t just focus on that, first John.

He hadn´t woken up but that could take a while. But he started to get some color. His cheeks were all red and he already felt less cold than a few minutes ago. I took off my jacket and wet shoes. Socks I hung over a chair so they could dry. In the kitchen I saw tins and packets of food. Soup, I could use something to warm me up. I grabbed the pan and filled it with snow. Carefully I hung it over the fire and let the snow melt. Once everything was melted, I added more snow to the pan. Soon the pan was filled with water. It took a while before it cooked but when it started I put the bag soup in.

Cover the pan and now sit for a half hour wait. I opened the letter and let him read to me. It was the same story. I could get Suriname of the list. He had been in the empty house for a few nights and wasn´t planning on coming back.

" The wave comes down and I dive into a beautiful underwater world." I said weary.

After I looked over John again, he still hadn´t opened his eyes, I decided to pour a cup of soup for me. I was still cold and hoped that the soup took away the frozen feeling.

There sounded a moan from John's lips. I immediately sat down next to him when he opened his eyes.


	41. Canada

_**Disclaimer,**_

"Hey, did you get enough sleep?" I said with a smile. "It´s time to wake up. And I´ve got some good news, you can keep all your toes."

John looked at me confused. "Huh? We were... the snow, and now." He looked at himself. "Uhm Alan. Where are my clothes?"

I felt my cheeks color. "Well, when you decided to take a nap in the snow, they became soaked even more than they were before. They are hanging there to dry." I pointed to the chairs. "You've scared the crap out of me. But I guess it´s my own fault."

John looked at me surprised. "Your fault?"

"Yeah. I should have known you´re not as used from the cold as I am. Between a tropical island and a heated space station, you're never really on vacation. And when you have vacation you go to sunny areas. I'm sorry." I looked at my hands, afraid to look at him.

"Look at me." Ordered John, doubtfully I looked into the blue eyes. "I had the map. I pointed us in the wrong direction. If it´s someone´s fault than it is mine. "

"I should have thought of the watches." I said again. "I made them. I put the GPS on them. That brought us faster to the cabin than any map could have done. "

John realized that he couldn´t talk the guilt out of me and decided to try on a different trick. Distraction. "James?"

"Has been here. And in Suriname." I handed John some warm soup. "Drink. It will help you warm up."

Gratefully he took the bowl. "How did you bring me here? You didn´t drag me through the snow did you? "

"Fireman carry. Maybe we should talk about your chocolate addiction. It isn´t healthy anymore. And I need my back longer than this search." I tried to smile but wasn´t really in the mood.

"Didn´t Buddha say, the body is a temple for the soul. My soul just asks for a lot of chocolate sacrifices." John saw that I managed to work a smile on my face with difficulty and took my hand. "You were called a hero today by a general. Now also by me. Thank you Alan." My cheeks burned red and I looked to the soup which was very interesting. "Why do you wear your still wet clothes?" he asked worried. "You get sick."

"There was only one blanket and it's too cold to go dancing around without sweater or pants on. I should have dried up by now if I hadn´t had gone out to get some snow."

"Get some snow?"

"There is no electricity. So no running water. You´re eating snow soup." I explained.

Fearful John looked at the cup in his hands. "Is that safe?"

"It has boiled so the bacteria are dead." I assured him. "And this is my second cup and I'm still standing. I'm not giving you toxic soup after I carried you through the snow for ten minutes. I probably left you there if I wanted you dead." I got up and looked out the window. "My watch says that the storm definitely carries on during the night but it will clear up tomorrow around noon. I don´t want to take any risks so we´ll have to wait until you are completely warmed up. I am not going to carry you again. "

"So we stay inside." John turned his hands to the fire. "No problem."

"We have to make sure that the fire doesn´t go out. I'll get some more wood outside." With some effort I pulled my wet shoes back on and walked out.

What I hadn´t told John that I hadn´t expected that I had to spend the night up here. My plan was to fly to Miami before the night falls. I had some spare insulin with me but not enough till tomorrow afternoon. I´m Lucky if I have enough for the morning.

I thought back to the last time I got stuck without insulin. James had called Marcus and Marc came immediately with high speed to us. But now I couldn´t just call Mark if he would be so nice to come and bring medications to Canada when there was still some in the car just a half hour away.

But if I´m right I can easily be twenty-four hours without it. I did´t want John worry about anything. We can wait untill he has recovered enough, otherwise John won´t make it to the car. He´ll become hypothermic faster, now he´s still recovering.

With my hands full a pushed the door open.

"I was afraid you were lost." John had dressed herself while I was out and sat by the fire, eating the rest of the soup. "I was wondering I should go out look for you."

"No. I just wanted to make a snowman." I said with a smile, putting the wood next to the fireplace. Kicked the cold Shoes out and sat down by John. "I failed. He looks more like a mountain of snow than a snowman."

It was silent for a moment.

"Why didn´t you use your connections earlier?" John asked. "I mean. Maybe you already found James if you had talked with Jethro sooner."

"You heard him. He is going to alert the banks and the rest. With the rest he meant half the Pentagon. Including the president and CIA. James is trying to hide and he is good. He's really good. They already know that we aren´t normal teenagers. I'm afraid that if I find James, they are going to turn against us. Several times, they offered us a job at the Pentagon or the White House. Jethro meant it seriously "if you can´t fight it, hire it." That also means that we are a danger to them if we fall in the wrong hands. Not that we would betray our country that fast, but you only have to threaten to hurt Zola or Sandy and I do what they want. And Jethro knows that."

"So you think that if you´re safe from the danger that you still have to flee for the CIA."

"I don´t think it will get that far. Or maybe more hope. I trust Jethro complete. There are few people who have the same clearance as James and me. And even less people know who we are. I just hope they, as long as nobody knows what we really can, leave us alone."

"And here I thought I had a complicated life as Thunderbird. That comes on top off all that. How do you cope with all those secrets?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "James and I make sure that we don´t go crazy. And I have Sandy and Zola to keep me with both feet on the ground." A Yawn escaped my mouth. "You can take the bed if you want. But I´m planning to sleep by the fire."

"I´ll join you if you don´t mind." John said lying down.

"I don´t mind." I said with a yawn.

Tired, I lay down before the fire. I put my head in my arms and watched the flames dance. It reminded me of a Dutch song. With Zola's voice in my head and Sandy´s face in my dreams, I began to fall asleep.

_When the flames are dancing_

_I think back to home_

_When the flames are dancing_

_When the flames are dancing_

_I think of home,_

_When the flames are dancing_

_I think back to when,_

_how I could bore my father _

_by whining and nagging_

_and my mother who could dance_

_who could dance like the flames!_

_When the flames are dancing_

_I think back to home_

_When the flames are dancing_

_I think back to when,_

_how I came home from playing_

_full of bumps and scrapes,_

_and my mother who could dance_

_who could dance,_

_dance like the flames ..._

_When the flames are dancing_

**This is really a Dutch song, but then translates. My brother used to sing it when I was little. it is from the musical, Crusade in jeans. Based on the book by Thea Beckman. I thought it was an amazing book.**

**I´ll update soon. Pinky promise.**

**Xoxox Flora**


	42. miami

_Disclaimer,_

My mouth was dry. I was dizzy and wasn´t in the mood for anything. That could only mean one single thing, high blood sugar. It was a nice change, normally I only got low because James always made sure I took medicine.

Outside it was still snowing, maybe not that hard as before but still some flakes piled on the thick pack of snow.

"Let's go." I said and started to put my shoes on. John looked up from the fire and outside.

"But ..." he began, one look at my face made him stop and he began to put his shoes on.

My hands were shaking, making it hard to put the gloves on but finally using my teeth, I managed to get completely dressed. "We don´t need to lock the door." I said and closed the door behind me. "In this place, I heard, it makes a little difference."

John's watch told us which way we had to go and I walked obediently after him.

At one time I couldn´t go on any longer. My vision was unclear so I walked against every tree and tripped over every stone. My arms trembled so hard that it seemed I had a spastic seizure, the liter bottle of water was empty and I didn´t feel like I could take another step.

"John!" I called out. He looked surprised up at the sound of my voice. The last hour he had walked before me without noticing my struggles. This was the first time I said something.

I let myself fall into the snow and support my back against a tree trunk. Immediately my pants got soaked from the snow.

"Alan?" John came running back to me. "What´s wrong?"

"I´m out off insulin." I said. Why did John have to be so loud? "Can´t go on."

"What should I do?" He asked in a panic.

I bit my lip. No idea how I could get to the car and I didn´t even care anymore. "Let me lie here. Insulin is in the car. "

"I can´t leave you here in the snow." John said shocked. "What if something happens?"

"You can´t take me with you either." My voice was tired. If I wanted my insulin, John had to leave me behind, if he wanted to save me, he had to go. "If you go now you're back before lunch." I said with a smile.

The three Johns who were circling for my eyes looked worried down on me. But he took my advice, just slightly faster than he walked before, he walked away through the trees. Every few steps he looked back. Like I would disappear or something.

I laid my head against the tree. " I surf on the blue waves and feel free without the weight of the World on my shoulders. Command: Car Alan. Find watch John." Now hope it works.

And it worked. Less than ten minutes later John came with the car back.

My eyes closed and I concentrated on the voices around me.

A painful prick in my abdomen, warm liquid spreading and someone began tapping on my face.

"Hup Alan. Wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked at John. "I´m awake. You're here?"

"Of course I´m here. You think I'd leave you here. I can´t go home to the island without you and Sandy kill me if I leave you up here. Now let´s get you on your feet." He helped me up and supported me to the waiting car. "Did you sent the car to me?"

"It worked?" I said surprised.

"I was almost panicking when a car almost knocked me down. I immediately jumped on board and drove back to you." I wanted to take a seat behind the wheel but John pulled me away. "I drive, as punishment because you didn´t told me. First put on some dry clothes and then you ly down on the back seat. Next time tell you honestly if something is wrong. This is the umpteenth time. It thought we were a team Alan."

"If you knew you would want to go right back and then you would have be in trouble out there." I defended myself. "It was my fault that you felt the first time. I didn´t want you to go through that the second time. I thought I could handle it."

"Well you couldn´t. And it wasn´t your fault that I got hypothermic. But it is your fault that I almost had a heart attack though. So I fly to Miami. "

For once gave I gave in and crawled on the backseat. I called Jethro to tell him that James had been in Suriname and Canada. Jethro hadn´t found anything yet.

Because I had been up half the night to keep the fire on I thought it was maybe a good idea to get some sleep while I can. I closed my eyes and felt sleep pulling me down.

We enter the harbor of a overcrowded beach.

"What are we looking for?" John asked.

"An office of the lifeguard. If one of us were here, we would leave a message at the lifeguard post." I put my swimsuit on and threw my shirt at the suitcases. "Are you coming with me or are you staying in the boat?"

" I´m coming off course." John changed his clothes and together we walked to the beach. On the beach was a surf contest busy. No amateurs I thought to see at the movements.

"Hey." I greeted the lifeguard. "My name is Alan. A friend of mine should have left a message for me?"

"James. He told me that there were people who wanted to intercept the message. I promised him to give it only as 'Alan' participated in a surfing contest. He said something about having fun in life. You can still compete today, you can even use my board if you want." He offered.

"Typical James." I whispered to myself. "I'm in." I said and took the board.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"There could be something imported in those letters. Along there I´m perhaps not as good as those guys but I just want to get some fun. What have I got to lose. You never know your limits till you push them." I smiled my trademark smile to John and ran into the water. "record it" I yelled back to John from the water. "James will kill me if he misses my failure."


	43. Surf and Fight

_Disclaimer,_

I shook hands with each opponent, there were only four, and watched the waves. I didn´t know one of the announced names except the fifth. Alan Shepherd. One of my passports carried the name Alan Shepherd.

The first surfer, Donald, was pretty old. But this didn´t affect his technique. Second was Jason who was really good. One hundred points from me for the sixty-three he made. Too bad he fell during the end jump. That will cost him some points. Matthew was certainly as good as Donald, but slightly slower. Ethan was number four, he rode the waves or it was nothing, but didn´t do anything special.

My name, well, Alan Shepherd´s name was announced over the speakers. In the distance I saw a perfect wave coming. Once on the wave, you are one with the sea. The feeling that only a surfer knows. There is nothing else. Just like racing, running and every other sport, I let myself absorbed in the moment. Now I didn´t have to watch Zola I was almost flying. A few times I was really flying. Straight up, land back on the shelf, up with sixty-three feet still on the shelf. A flip. Eventually I rode the board safely on the beach where everybody was clapping for me and my four opponents.

Casually I gave the board back to the lifeguard. "Small deviation to the left but thank you that I could borrow it."

"Here is your letter, mate." He handed me an envelope which I took with two fingers. My hands were still wet.

"Don´t turn around, and give it to me." Sounded behind me. It was an unfamiliar voice. The lifeguard pulled away white and ran into his office. "He´s warning the police, I guess, and I don´t want to my boss explain why I need bail for murder." A cold round object hit my back. A gun.

In response I turned around. Kicked with my left foot the weapon from his hand. My body turned right back and my right fist struck the man's face, he fell back into the sand and didn´t make a move to stand up any time soon. Another man appeared behind him. He lashed out with left and I ducked. Meanwhile, I turned myself around so that my right leg brought the man on his knees, he fell over the first man. A third man appeared and managed to hit my nose before I could escape. I fell backwards and the man dived after me. With a kick in his stomach I knew to keep him off me. Immediately I jumped up from the ground by launch myself in the air like a street dancer. I looked with fists raised whether anyone else arrived. The three men who had attacked me lay on the ground groaning in pain or unconscious.

John came running to me and only now I noticed that the whole beach was looking at me. Quickly I picked up the envelope and handed them over to John. "Have you seen my bag?" I said breathlessly.

"I got it. Are you all right? Jesus. You have a nosebleed. What wanted those men?" John rambled.

"The Envelope." I whispered. The lifeguard came back with police. Surprised they stopped. Quickly I grabbed my papers from the bag and began to explain. "Alan Tracy. Assistant on the Pentagon. Diplomatic immunity. These men were after me because I have information. They must immediately be brought to General Gibbs."

"I have everything on video." John said waving with the camera. "If you have a computer I can give you a copy."

"You filmed instead of helping me," I said unbelieving.

"Well, I was filming you while you walked on the beach. I thought the three men were congratulating you, until they began to fall. At that time I saw that they carried weapons. "

"Uhm pardon. I don´t want to disturb your conversation but would you mind coming with us?"Asked a female cop a bit surprised. "You can use a check up and I would like the video."

"I´m not leaving Alan." said John firmly. "The Video has to wait untill Alan is cleared."

"Yes sir. If you can visit the ambulance there." Asked the male cop and both officers began to cuff the men and asked for reinforcements.

"You can´t leave mate." Said the lifeguard. "The awards ceremony is now. It's between you and Ethan. "

"I'll pick up the price later if I win. You can go on stage for me if I get first place." I said.

"IF? Dude! Ever see yourself surfing?"

"No," I admitted honestly. John put his hand on my back and escorted me to the waiting ambulance. "Was I really that good?" I asked John as a brotherly was working on my nose.

´'Surfing? Better than good. Fighting? That was just awesome!" He waved the camera. "I´m going to keep both video´s."

"Nothing broken. Mostly bruised. No concussion." Concluded the brother. "If you experience discomfort just take a little pain reliever."

"Can´t concuss what you don´t have." I said with a smile. The brotherly smiled politely and began to clean up his belongings.

John and I were able to ride with the police officers who took us to the station. The three, two of them still unconscious, men who had attacked us were already heading to the police station. We gave our official statement and John copied the video. The officers contacted Jethro, who, as we were told, ensured that the men got a free one way ticket to Washington DC.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time.`` Said the male agent named Thomas. Because my little piece of paper and connections, I was treated with respect. I actually quite enjoyed it, it was nice to be treated like a equal. "I´ll give you a ride back to the beach." He offered.

"I think I'd rather walk. I've never seen the city. Can you give me the best route to the harbor if it's not too much trouble," I asked politely, hanging back in the chair, hands behind my head.

"Of course." Thomas laid a map on the table. With a yellow marker he drew a route. He even told us where the best places were to grab some dinner and where we could find a mall.

"Thanks." I said and pulled John away from the computer.

"What were you doing?" I asked curiously as we walked down the stairs.

"I sent you surfing contest to Sandy, Fermat and Gordon. I know they would love to see that." John's eyes beamed. "I really enjoyed it. It looked so cool. Why didn´t you surf on the island?"

My eyes searched the area for the dinner Thomas recommended. "Dad wouldn´t let me. He thought it was too dangerous. If Gordon shows him the video I'm dead." Suddenly I started laughing. "Or maybe not." John looked at me surprised. "Dad said, and I quote. "You are not allowed to touch a surfboard as long as you live under my roof." But I am an adult and living on my own. He can´t touch me."

"No." John wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "But I still do and I just don´t care anymore. Just go for whatever makes you happy little bro. That´s all I want for you Sprout."


	44. The last call

_**Disclaimer,**_

We walked through the city after a nice dinner, I was still without a shirt, towards the harbor. The lifeguard was waiting for us.

"I was hoping I'd found you here." He said as he stood up. "I had heard from a few girls that you arrived by boat. I wanted to bring you this." He gave me a medal. Gold. "You've really earned it dude. And how you took down those guys. Awesome! I'm so blogging about it later."

We gave each other a hand and wished each other good luck. I stepped into the boat behind the wheel.

"Where to?" John asked taking his seat next to me.

"Next stop. RIO!" When nobody was around and I sent the boat in the air by pressing the red button.

Behind me I heard something vibrate.

"What is that?" John asked. "I´m hearing that since Canada."

"That, big brother, the sound of an anxious father." John looked at me weird and I sighed. "It's your mobile phone and because I know that Sandy and the rest would call me through the watch and I just talked to Jethro it means that it´s someone from home."

John crawled back and pulled out his phone. "22 Missed calls." He reads from the screen.

"I've called Dad while you were asleep. Nothing special. I only said that the people after me know who you are and chances are that they come to the island. Then I hung up. Maybe you should call them back to explain."

"Maybe." John looked at the phone doubting. "You don´t mind?"

"It's your family. I told you I don´t want you to stand in the middle or choose because of me. That I don´t want to speak to them is my business. I can you hardly forbid to stay in touch with them. Along there, I trust you, you won´t betray me." Still I focused my ears when John answered the phone.

"No, It´s me... he doesn´t want to speak with you. But you called. Are there problems? ... Alan had asked Sandy to come. He had given the rest the option ... yes they are indeed at his place. Alan is living on his own... if he hasn´t told you, It´s not my place to tell you... I just told you he doesn´t WANT to speak with you... Currently we´re flying through the air, no idea where precisely... No, private plane... I´m not flying, Alan sits behind the wheel ... it's his plane I assume that he is able to handle it ... You heard me right ALAN'S PLANE ... Do you want me to spell it out for you? ... Again it´s not my story to tell. Listen, from now on. Only call if there are problems. We have enough to worry about now... Was that Gordon who screamed?... Dad ... what's going on?"John turned white and looked at me with a guilty face.

I was afraid that something happened to Gordon when I heard my dad screaming through the speakers. "WHAT´S THIS? WHERE DID HE LEARN THAT?"

"Alan is good really good at surfing. He won the contest."

"NOT THAT!" Scott shouted so loud that John pulled the Phone away from his ear. "THE FIGHTING!"

"It was never my intention that you saw that. I thought I had deleted that part."John said. His face turned red. "I am so, so, sorry." He whispered to me. "This was really not my idea."

With a sigh I gestured him to give me the phone. "Now you know that I can defend myself, can you leave me be alone?"

"What are you doing on the beach. I thought you were looking for that friend." Virgil said accusingly.

"I would get information I needed if I won. The rules of the surfing world. I'm fine, John has no scratch. It was a mistake that he sent it to you. He wanted to sent the surf contest to Gordon because he knew Gordon loves water sports. I was convinced that you wouldn´t recognize me. Maybe you know me a bit but that's not nearly enough."

Immediately I threw the phone back to John who skillfully caught it. "… No, it's me again ... I won´t. Alan doesn´t want to and he's not a child. I can´t force him ... No we won´t come home." It was silent for a long time. When John answered, his voice was ice cold. "You disappoint me. Alan is more adult than you, you know that. He won´t talk to you because you have hurt him deep inside. I see what we have done and I was a part of it for a long time. But I´ve found out that he found a place in this world where he feels he belongs… Let me finish. When I had almost convinced him that you loved him for who he was, not who you want him to be, you broke that thrust within a few minutes. He went to his house and asked his fiancée to come to him because he felt that it was over. He didn´t trust you to take care of her. By a miracle, he still trusts me and enjoys that I accompany him. Every day I see more and more of Alan's life. Yesterday I found out that he´s being called a hero by several people. The day before yesterday I found out something that you can´t dream of. Over the last few years when Alan came home, none of us. Not even me. Treated him as a worthy part of this family. Only because we thought he hadn´t achieved anything! He has achieved more than all of us together, even with Dad there. Every time he wanted to tell us something, we didn´t listen to him. Now dare you to say to me. TO ME! I must make a choice? Alan has told me that he didn´t want to stand between us. He doesn´t want to see you or even talk to you. Because he doesn´t trust you, he doesn´t think you know him. And he´s right. His best friend is missing, he´s soon getting married and is going to CAMBRIDGE! He is confused and hurt by your actions. Still he doesn´t mind if I call you. He doesn´t want me to break my relationship with my family because he has problems. He literally said that he trusted me, what´s a miracle after I heard his story. If you tell me that I should choose, my answer is simple and fast. I choose the person which I'm sure he won´t let me down, no matter what happens. Goodbye and I make sure that Lady Penelope get my stuff if you stay with that decision. Because if you want to play it this way then I Guess I can play it harder. And I will play harder." John hung up.

"I'm sorry." I said. My voice broke at the end. "Does it sounds stupid if I want to thank you."

"Yes that´s stupid, because you have nothing to thank me for. And you certainly haven´t to say sorry for anything. We hadn´t agreed that the past no longer mattered? It´s you and me and the rest didn´t matter."

I stuck my hand out. "Together?"

"Together." Agreed John, he pounded his fist against mine.

And together we ignored the vibrating object behind the car.

* * *

**A little chapter to show John´s trust after the fall out in the hospital.**

**xoxox**


	45. Rio

_**Disclaimer,**_

Around eight o'clock in the evening we landed at the airport of Rio De Janeiro. We dumped our stuff in a hotel nearby.

"Shall we go into town," I said when I laid my suitcase on the bed.

"Is it a good idea to go outside now? We almost got caught this afternoon." John let himself fall back on the bed and stretched.

"The best memories come from bad idea's." I grinned and made my way to the shower. The door was closed when a pillow was thrown against it. "Too slow!"

We freshened us up by grabbing a quick shower and went to the busy streets.

"It's always festival in Rio." Shouted John. Still, he barely came over the music.

"Awesome Right!" I cried back. Although we had had no dinner we tasted something from each stall and I was full. John went back to his favourites for seconds.

"Where would James be if he´s here?" John asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "The hotel. But nobody has checked in on one of the code names. I thought it was too late to even go to Morocco so we stay the night here and fly out tomorrow. "

Around three o'clock in the morning we were back at the hotel after a night long partying. John wanted to charge his camera when an envelope fell out. "I totally forgot about that." He said picking it up. "After all that stuff with those men and Dad we´ve forgotten to open it."

I opened my watch and James's letter.

_"Ola brother." Sounded happy through the speakers. "Because Miami has no special meaning for us, I assume that you got at least one of my previous letters. I don´t feel like repeating everything again so I skip the big picture. I went from Japan to your house, to Austria, to Suriname, Canada and now I'm in Miami. I think I can congratulate you on your contest because I'm sure you've won it. I knew that you could do this. And I´m right, you´re wrong, same old same old. Next time we compete against each other. I'm curious who will win that. Again I can´t tell you where I'm going. You never know who´ll read this, I've already been in contact with my friends in Miami and escaped with a close call. They haven´t seen me there so I´m good. It is heavy that I can only pray that everything goes okay with you. Like that stunt in Netherland, I read in the newspaper that a hero saved five children from a burning school. I'll just read one paragraph for you in case you didn´t read it. Personally, I think it's awesome._

_This hero, also known as Alan Tracy, has rescued three children first from the first floor, when he heard that two children, Zola S. and Anne H, were still on the second Floor. He immediate ran up in the company of his older brother John T. The five children are doing well according to the hospital but it appeared that both Alan and John were admitted with respiratory problems. The Thunderbirds, who were called the minute the fire spread, would have arrived too late, it would have cost five children their lives if the youngest son of Jeff Tracy hadn´t come in action when he did. So you see, like father like son._

_If they only knew. I'm quite curious about the reaction of the Thunderbirds when the son of Jeff Tracy, normally in the newspapers described as child, protected by his family and friends, came out of that building. I broke into the computer system of the hospital. Apparently someone had already done that, who would that be? joking dude, I'm just happy that the smoke apparently didn´t do any damage, and I could see how John kicked the rest of your brothers asses. So you have finished the watch's. You have also one for me, I hope. With the sentence that I told you?_

_Change of subject. _

_Seriously. You have the same people after you as moi and broken the bond with your family. Hadn´t I said one of the two? Zola isn´t with you I hope. You're wise enough to secure her somewhere. I took the liberty to hack a satellite and currently Sandy and Marcus with her. I didn´t see you but that doesn´t mean you're not there. There was also a woman in pink with them, Lady P I suppose. And a man that should be Parker. They will make sure that our little bouncing ball isn´t going anywhere. I hope you´re fine and in good health and that you have John with you. I think that you can trust him. He looks like a great guy. If not, when we´ve found each other, we get together to work on a particular space station, give it a small computer disorder. I already have some ideas. How about on-screen pictures from the Playgirl magazine and through the speakers constantly a very annoying song? The banana song. Nobody can stand it longer than a few minutes. And we´ll play it 24/7. Awesome._

_See you soon I hope._

_Your older handsome twin brother, James._

"I seriously need to find that newspaper." Said John from his position on his bed. "That is so going in my scrapbook."

"You´re not worrying about James his plans?"

"Nope. We´re all right aren´t we? I think I've done nothing wrong or betray you. James does nothing if I don´t betray you. Along there I officially quit the Thunderbirds when I said that I chose you. Once this is resolved I must look for a new job."

"You´re a writer." I said. "Your books are great. Then you can rent a cottage in the city or you come live with us in our house for a while. But I'm sure Dad wants you back when this is over. Once you both calmed down, you can speak about it and you go back to your rightful place in space. This really isn´t forever." I burned the letter and laid down om my bed." Hmm I got a marvelous idea, how about I hack in Thunderbird 1 so Scott can listen to that number on his way to a mission."

"Can you teach me?" John asked.

I look at him surprised. "What, hacking?"

"Yes. I mean. Maybe it helps me when I´m up. It might help with the missions."

"I can explain you the basics but not tonight." I pointed to the clock that told us that it was half past three. "If we want to go to Morocco tomorrow we better go to sleep. It´s a long flight." Without further discussion, we climbed under the covers and wished each other good night.


	46. Maroc

_**Disclaimer,**_

"Master Tracy. What an honor to see you again." Sounded over the wind in Arabic. One of the servants came to the plane that I landed on the roof of the royal palace. "Did you have a pleasant flight?"

"Certainly Achmed." We bowed briefly to each other. "Wind under the wings. How is Isra? Everything ready for the baby, I hope? "

"They are both very well, sir. Just a few more days of waiting." The man was glowing with pride. "Time is really flying by."

"Glad to hear that. Do you think that the Sheikh has time to receive me?" I asked. Behind me, John stepped out the car. His eyes were taking in his new surroundings. The palace was indeed beautiful and the desert surrounding the place gave you the idea that you stepped in a fairy tale of 1001 nights.

"For you, he´ll make time sir." He gestured toward the door. "If you just follow me."

"Wait a minute. Achmed this is my older brother John, he only speaks a little Arabic so don´t talk too fast. John this is Achmed."

"Another mister Tracy?" Achmed asked confused.

"Yes. That means that you should call me Alan today. Otherwise it´s way to confusing, don´t you think?" I smiled to my Arabic friend. "And if you get used to calling me Alan. I won´t have to correct you all the time."

"Yes sir." He bowed to John. "It is an honor to meet a family member of the honored Master Tra ... I mean Alan."

John bowed back and looked at me. "Sorry. Did you just say honored Alan? "

"Certainly. The masters. Uhm Alan and James saved the life of my lord. My lord was Horse riding through the desert when robbers attacked him. He had to flee and had no water with him. By chance he crossed path with Mr. Alan. They gave him water and drove him back to the palace. "

"We found out that he was a prince when we stood before the gate. Long story. Achmed, if you want to tell him that I´ve arrived but say that there is no need to rush. I have the whole day. I'm going to show John the gardens first. He can meet me there, if he likes."

"Yes sir." We bowed again and I pointed John the way to the beautiful gardens.

"So you've saved a prince?" John asked curious.

"Accidentally." I added. "James and I were Horse riding through the desert. Last Christmas if I´m correct. When a man, who was more lying on his horse than riding it. We gave him water. I mean you can´t just leave a man without water in the desert, and he told us his address. We put it in the route planner. Tied our desert wanderer onto his horse so that he wouldn´t fall off and brought him home. The rest of the holiday we spent here as his guests. It´s truly a place that normally only exist in fairy tales." I sat down on the bench and looked through the gardens. "On this bench I decided some of the most imported things in my life. Here we decided together to share everything and to buy that house in England. "On my lips formed a sad smile. "Actually, this is the place where I decided that I won´t be pushed around any longer and life my own life."

"Did you ever regret that your life went this way?" John asked.

"I regret nothing in my life even if my past is full of hurt. I still look back and smile because it made me who I am today. And I´m proud on who I´ve become." I quoted.

Before John could say something back, there came a man walking towards us with large steps.

"ALAN" he shouted and came to me with open arms.

"Mo!" We hugged each other briefly. "Mo may I introduce you to my brother John. "

"John. Welcome." Mo bowed and John soon followed his example. "Alan to what do we owe this visit?"

"James. We're in trouble and got separated. Has he been here?"

"He left a couple days ago, I have a message for you. Let´s talk about it over a nice dinner? Then we can catch up."

"Food sounds great but my watch tells me it´s eleven o'clock. In the morning. You know different time zones…"

"A warm lunch is the best you can have. Come." Mo wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me along. "Achmed," he shouted. Immediately his right hand came running up. "Prepare for Alan and John a warm lunch. Provide entertainment and dinner for me and you eat at the table with us this evening."

Achmed bowed and ran to the kitchen.

We took place in the large dining room on the pillows. John was sitting a bit uncomfortable and I whispered to him that he could best sit cross-legged like me.

"What is that about losing James?" Mo asked when we were seated. "How can you lose your Siamese twin?"

I gave him a summary of the story. Most things he doesn´t need to know. "The bottom line is that I´m traveling around the word to look at him and now trying to hide myself as well. You said that James had left a message for me?"

"Indeed. I had to tell you that he had seen you fighting maneuvers on the internet and you should practice more often. That hit on your nose could have been avoided." He pointed to the large bruise on my nose that was spotting. "Did he mean that bruise?"

"Yeah. A few men had attacked us. They won´t think about doing it again." I said with a smile.

"I bet." Mo laughed and looked at John. "I didn´t even know you had a brother. Now I think about it, I've never heard you talk about home." I shrugged my shoulders and he looked at John. "He´s thin just like you Alan." He laughs even harder.

"John is the second oldest. I don´t have much contact with home because I'm traveling and on school a lot. But traveling alone isn´t the best idea. Therefore I´m looking for James. He shouldn´t be on his own. After dinner, I would like to go back on the road looking for him."

Mo immediately turned serious. "Off course. There is a strength in the both of you but you need each other to be strong. Let me first feed you some dinner. John tell me something about yourself. "

John who was admiring the room, looked startled. "Sorry?"

Mo and I laughed. "It's really your brother. You both have the habit to zone out. I asked you if you wanted to tell something about yourself? "

"Well, um. I have four brothers. Alan is the youngest of five. Scott's oldest. I worked for my father. Let's see what else. I'm twenty-eight, single and very impressed by your home. More?"

"Your brothers. Tell me about them. Alan doesn´t talk about them."

"Scott is the oldest. Virgil in two years younger than me and Gordon four years younger than me."

"That's a start. Tell me. Are you all like Alan?"

"Absolutely not. I am the only one who shows any comparison with him and that is the outside only. I think there's only one person like Alan and that's James."

"Right you are." Mo laughed. I felt my head turning red. At that time, the dancers danced inside followed by the waiters with trays filled with foods and drinks. Luckily I was able to change the topic by asking Ahmed whether they had decided a name for the baby and then to tell that my marriage to Sandy was temporarily postponed and I definitely wanted them to come. Mental message to myself. Invite Mo. I'm afraid the small in secret wedding may not be that small and secret. Especially when Lady P is talking to Sandy about taking the organisation over.

After dinner we said a quick goodbye and I promised to stay longer the next time. Mo wished me luck and gave me enough food to live for about a week. We missed James by a few day´s but that means we´re getting close.


	47. Nigeria

_**Disclaimer,**_

"This was interesting." Said John with a smile and I looked at him with a glare. "Okay, where are we going to now?"

"Nigeria. There is a tribe that we´ve been, like China for development aid."

It was only an hour flight until I saw a river. With a push of the green button, I sent the boat on the brown water. We sailed across the water, I was behind the wheel. Driving with one hand on the wheel. Soon I saw the canoes and amateuristic dock.

After having the boat firmly established, I walked into the village. Immediately I was greeted by children. The men and women looked at me, recognized me and raised their hands in greeting. A man with a headdress on came walking towards me.

"Alan. You´re sent to help us?" He asked surprised. "I was expecting someone older."

"Hushma, old friend, I wasn´t sent. I'm looking for James. Has he been here?" I asked the chief while shaking hands.

"James hasn´t been here since the last winter." said Hushma.

Biting my lip, I looked around the village. "I wasn´t sent but if you tell me your problem. Maybe I can fix it?" I suggested. "It´s worth a try."

Hushma pointed at the water. "The water in the river is muddy. The children get sick when they drink it and it takes a long time to clean it and it only works for little cups at the time." Said Hushma in broken English. "We have sent Eth for help but he still hasn´t come back."

I nodded and looked at the river. "John, any ideas?"

"Drain the water into a large basin and then clean more water at the same time?" He suggested.

Drain water from the river. Draining. It doesn´t have to be the river. I looked at the trees around me. Green. Green holds water.

"John you're a genius!" I exclaimed.

"Really? You think that going to work?" said John surprised.

"Of course, no wait. Not that basin thing. This is a little less brilliant. But draining the water." I ran to the boat and pulled my tools from the back seat. The whole village was watching me while I was working on the small iron, I took power from the spare battery and made a kind of funnel.

"May I?" I asked a man with a spear. He couldn´t understand the words but I pointed to the stick and he handed me the weapon. I drilled a hole in the tree. "Look you stop it there." I stuffed the tip of the iron object in it. "And then." Before their eyes they saw pure water dripping from the ending, later it ran with a small stream from the tree. "It is cleaned by the trees. If you put cups under it and if I make a few more than you can tap multiple trees at the same time. You should have regular exchange of tree otherwise you'll kill the tree." I explained to Hushma, who translated.

To prove that it was really good I kept my hands underneath and drank a few sips.

Immediately there were kids running up to me and started taking large gulps of pure water. With the remaining material, I made a few more tabs and explained the men out with hand gestures, how they could put the tap into the tree.

It was five o'clock on my watch, later in the evening here, when I was ready. The village was preparing a meal with the food I had taken with me from Mo.

They used my food because they normally made something with bugs in it . And I have to admit. I don´t want to even try. I'm not going to eat a dung beetle. That is really going too far.

I took place next Hushma and a child crawling on my lap.

"I'm sorry what I said about someone older." He said as he passed me a mango.

"Doesn´t matter. I hear it more often." I gritted my teeth in the fruit and the juice ran out. The child caught it with his hands and drank it. "Is that how you drank over the last few weeks? By fruit?"

"Yes. But water is still important. Thanks to you, we can return to drinking normal water."

"No problem. Happy to help. And by the way, you would have done the same for everyone else. You´ve taught me how to clean water in the first place. If you hadn´t, I would have died in the desert. We were saved by a mud puddle."

"I'm glad you survived it. It´s time for us to go to sleep. Should I see if a cabin is free?"

"That's very kind to offer, but John and I must go." I looked at my brother who was playing with the camera. Curious children watched what he was doing. The infant in my arms was already asleep. "I wish you a good health my friend." I said hugging the tall man.

"You good luck with finding James." We shook hands for the last time and I handed him his grandchild.

"Done with playing John? We still have a lot of flying to do before the day is done." I shouted, John jumped up.

We waved and sailed away. When we took off, I heard John's mobile ring.

"Take the wheel. Maybe it's Jethro." I said. I looked at the number. Unknown. Of course, all the numbers from the Pentagon were protected but it could also be one of my brothers. Or Fermat. But if it was imported.

"Alan on John's mobile." I said.

"Finally." Was there on the other side of the line. "I'm trying to reach you for a few hours now." Jethro said accusingly. "I was beginning to worry." Beginning? He sounded pretty worried by now.

"I was deep in the jungle. I can´t take everything with me every time we go out." I said back. "I´m sorry if I worried you. Did you find anything?"

"Jungle? Never mind, I do not wanna know. Someone by the name Alan James took a flight from Marrakesh, Morocco to a small town in Australia, two days ago. I have a feeling that James is hiding in Australia."

"Thanks. We are going to check it out." I promised.

"You're welcome. And Alan. Take good care of yourself."

"Always." I hung up. "Plans changed. Have you ever been to Australia? "

"Never."

"For everything has to be a first time." I said with a smile and put the new coordinates in the computer. "Please James. Stay there a little bit longer. I´m on my way."

* * *

**next chapter James will make an appearing. **

**Just a few chapters left.**

**xoxox Flora**


	48. together at last but are we safe?

_**Disclaimer,**_

John landed on the water surface when we arrived in Tasmania.

"What kind of meeting place do you have here?" John asked when he saw that I was fully awake. The last few hours I slept while John was flying. John had slept a few hours earlier.

"You're not gonna believe it if I tell you."

"Try me." he challenged me.

"For a school project we had to write an essay about family. I broke into an international database and found out the address of Mom's younger sister. We are on our way to our aunt."

"Aunt?" John turned and looked at me shocked.

"WATCH OUT!" I cried, pointing ahead, just in time John managed to avoid a buoy. I took a deep breath and continued. "Mom's parents divorced when Mom was seventeen. She decided to live with her father in Kansas and Liz with grandma in Australia. After a few years they´ve lost contact. The time difference, their own lives and some other things came in the way. Aunt Liz's really nice when you get to know here." I explained. We arrived the moment that a car drove up to Liz her house.

A woman stepped out. "Alan, you've just missed James. I just came from the harbor." She said surprised.

My heart sank into my shoes and I just could get a word out. I didn´t know what to say. John stepped forward. "This is really important. Where did he go?" He asked

"He wouldn´t tell me but I brought him to the boat to New Zealand." She said confused. "Alan who´s your friend?"

"I explain everything when I have the time but we have to go now. Liz please step into the boat." Without asking questions she listened to me. " John, call Jethro. We may need him soon."

The boat was out on the water. "He's not answering." said John putting the Phone in his jeans. I swore softly and pressed the gas deeper. Call it a hunch, but I knew something wasn´t right.

"That's the boat he took." Liz pointed to a small cruise ship that just left the harbor.

"Okay, John. Take Liz to go home. "

"Alan I don´t know ..."

"Take Liz home." I repeated. "If James is really on that boat, he probably only wants to talk to me." I decided not to tell him about the feeling in my stomach. "If there's anything I'll give you a signal immediately. And I promise you I won´t disappear on you. I won´t leave you behind."

"I don´t know." started John, but I didn´t let him finish. I dove into the water and swam with a few strong strokes to the boat. Along the side hung a rope that I grabbed and used to pull myself out to the water.

With a elegance, I threw my legs over the side. There was no one around me.

On my toes I walked around the deck. The feeling that something is wrong grew with every step I took, it was quiet, way too quiet. Suddenly I was grabbed. A hand grabbed me from behind and another closed over my mouth to prevent me from screaming out.

As reaction I put my teeth into the soft flesh and kicked back. Turned my attacker and pressed him against the wall. "Jesus Alan. It´s only me." Sounded a cheerful voice. "I see you practiced Maybe one day you can kick my butt. For now I just let you win."

Brown eyes looked at me. His hair had grown a bit in the last few weeks, but it was still black brown and was neatly in model with enough gel. His face was lit by a big smile and his eyes twinkled.

"James." We gave each other a quick hug and our "super secret" handshake. Box, side box, high-five, inverted high-five, elbows together and jumping to bump our chest together. "Dude, it's so good to see you again. I've searched half the world to you."

"It's good to see you too, but we have to be quiet." James whispered.

"I agree with Alan. It's good to see you again." Sounded behind us. Startled we turned around. A man in a suit stood looking at us. He had a cigar in his hand which he quietly took a drag from. Behind him stood two men with a machine gun pointed at us.

Slowly we raised our hands up.

"There's no reason for that. We're all friends," the man with the cigar said.

James snorted. "Friends don´t threaten to kill other friends friends." We lowered our hands anyway and I used it to send a distress to John and Thunderbird 5. A little too late I realized that the rest would receive it as well. Sandy will panic, Zola, Lady P. If I come out of this alive, they murder me for worrying them.

"James, my boy, you know we do nothing as long as you do what I say. Let's go for a walk. Can you get acquainted with the rest of the passengers. I assume that our young friend Alan knows what this is about?" He asked and he led the way out the door. A punch with the barrel of the gun told me that it was time to walk.

"I think I know what´s going on. The main lines then. Just one question though. How did you know that James was here?" I said nonchalantly. "Don´t let them see you're scared." I Signaled to James in our own sign language. "Help is on the way."

"Liz Wilson. How you look at it, you are so young, still children. I knew you would go to a family member for protection and comforted. It wasn´t long before we found out that the only relative of Alan, without the idiots on the island, lived here. Actually, my plan was to make Alan my prisoner again and force James to work for us. But this is better. Saves time and my time is money."

"Again?" James asked. He had picked out the most important word. "What do you mean again Simon?"

"Didn´t Alan inform you?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "My men had broken into the hospital, I wanted to know what the good doctor knew of your disappearance. They run into our young friend. Bandage around his head and even too weak to stand straight up. We didn´t even set up surveillance because he barely could move two steps without falling over. How did you even get out?" Simon asked me.

"Piece of wire and lots of willpower." I said. "If I have to stay in bed for three days I heal pretty quickly. The walk was exhausting but eventually I managed to pull it off."

"Where is the man who is traveling with you?" Asked Simon.

"Taking Liz home. He's coming for me when I call him and if I won´t call he is in new Zealand in about three hours." I lied. In the corner of my eye I saw James sign to me.

"Are you okay? Do I have to know something? Are you hurt?" He signaled.

"I´m okay." I gestured back. "Plan?"

"Still working on that." I think he tried to smile reassuringly but it really didn´t help when I felt the gun press harder in my shoulder.


	49. shot down

_**Disclaimer,**_

We were pushed into a room where a few people were pressed against the wall looking scared, thank god there weren´t any children along them. There were more men with guns, who looked up for a moment and immediately focused back on the passengers. "Sit down." Said Simon taking a seat on a chair.

"I prefer to stand." Said James and I didn´t make a move. We stood with our backs against the glass wall, close to a door.

"Stubborn." Simon growled. "James, you know what I want."

"I've already told you. We make simple computer games. Breaking into banks is far too difficult for us. Take an experienced hacker."

"We?" He looked back and forth between James and me. James hand went to his face. He had just blew my cover. "So the second owner is our young friend Alan! Now that you´ve your partner. Together you´ll surely succeed. You don´t want me angry. Your fellow passages might get hurt."

"I´m James partner because I know a lot of the business world. Nothing about computers." I said fast. "Dad gave me a few lessons about dealing with businessmen. I'm a disaster with computers."

"Alan Tracy. Son of millionaire Jeff Tracy. Off course. Walking in your daddy´s footsteps starting a private company. Now I see the AL - MES. Your names. How genius. But if you tell me you can´t help me, maybe I have a better plan. I don´t even have to break into the bank to get my money. I have two children belonging to the richest people on the planet. They'll pay big time me to get you back unharmed."

"Um ... my parents think I'm dead." James said, raising his hand like on school. "I wanted to keep it that way. They don´t care about me so why should I tell them I'm still alive? "

"Because you're worth nothing to them when your dead." I said, hoping that James would play along. We had to buy time.

"Good point. You're really smart Alan. Another question. Are we really going home when the dads paid enough?"

"Nope. They just shoot us down, kill us. They actually pay for our body, if they get our body back, and give us a last rest place or whatever."

"But they´ve put mine already in the ground, you were there right? So then they pay to re bury me. That doesn´t sound logical. Do you think it´s logical Alan? "

"Not really, but they think they'll get us back alive. So they pay. That´s his goal."

"So what they think is the truth, isn´t the complete picture. That has never happened. To our families before." James said sarcastically.

"You know that feeling when you look at somebody and you know, yep you´ve got someone locked up in your basement?" I asked eyeing Simon.

We turned us both to Simon. "Do you have someone locked up in your basement?" James asked, rubbing his chin.

"You two are pretty annoying, you know that? I wonder why no one you has shot you yet." Simon pointed his gun at us. We didn´t move and looked back wit hanger in our eyes. We weren´t scared.

"Do you think we go to heaven or hell if somebody shoots us?" James asked.

"I hope Heaven, Hell is too hot."

"Look on the bright side. Our coffee will never get cold in hell." We started laughing. "'I´ve missed this." James wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Well you should have waited for me, friends don´t let friends do stupid things… Alone."

"Stop it!" Cried Simon. "You act like a couple toddlers. I just want to pull the trigger and your laugh…" He looked at something behind us. "What the?"

I turned around. John was trying to climb over the edge, followed by Scott. "Police! We are going to give them a friendly welcome." He raised his handgun again. Pointing it at Scott. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"John! Scott! Get down!" I shouted and threw the door open. Just in time to push Scott aside and feel a sharp pain in my chest. I felt myself fall to the ground.

"Shot fired! man down!" yelled Scott panicked. Hands turned me around.

"ALAN!" Cried John and James. There sounded more gunshots and someone pulled me under my arms over the ground. I think to get to a place away from the bullets but it did an awful lot of pain. So much that I for a moment lost consciousness.

...

There was a lot shouted. More shots rang out. Everything went so fast and I couldn´t keep up. My vision blurred. I felt a hand grab my face. "DON´T YOU DARE TO GIVE UP AL! DON´T YOU DARE! TRY TO FIGHT!" Cried James.

"Why?" I wanted to ask but the blood in my mouth made it difficult to talk.

Everything was so cloudy that I saw nothing and so I saw no reason to keep my eyes open.

"KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" Shouted James and he hit me gently in the face. "OPEN THOSE EYES AND LOOK AT ME! EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY! YOU HEAR ME! EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE! "

Because it was James, I listened. Amazingly, I saw things a lot clearer. Virgil who was bent over my chest. James who held my hand and John who held the other. Jethro with weapon drawn by a door. We were in a closet. Scott was at my head with my head on his lap. Gordon stood by Jethro. Also he had a gun in his hand. Looking over his shoulder every few second to check.

I spat the blood out. "Wa you do here?" I babbled. The blood flowed back into my mouth. "You on island? You here?"

"Of course we're here." Said Scott and his hand softly caressing through my hair. "Nowhere I would rather be."

"One of his lungs is hit." Said Virgil, his normal calm voice was full of panic. "He should go to the hospital ASAP. He´ll need surgery right now."

"No... I need to go to Sandy." I said surprised and barely audible. Why should I go to the hospital? I felt fine. "I'm getting married. I promise Zola to pick her up for the vacation. I can´t go to the hospital. Sandy is waiting." I tried to get up but a coughing fit stopped me. Tired I fell back on Scott's lap which immediately put my head to the side so I didn´t choke.

"Shh Alan listen to me." Said James. "Sandy doesn´t mind waiting. You know that right? Sandy would rather see that you´re completely healthy at the altar. I know what to do. We go to Marcus, check if everything is okay. You know, see if every shot is up to date. For the honeymoon."

"I'm tired." I said, and my eyes began to close. All that blood made it difficult to talk. It's so tiring.

"I know. But our bouncing ball coming. Think you can keep awake until Zola is here with Sandy? You know how she is. They wants to see. Then you can sleep as long as you want. "

"okay. James? "

"yes Alan?"

"I missed you, dude." and my eyes closed.

* * *

**this one is for my friend fireball1012, hope you´ll feel better soon.**

**xoxox**


	50. memory s

_**Disclaimer,**_

I was three years old. Twelve year old Scott was softly crying. I had never seen him cry before. Careful, I crawled on his lap. With my little hand I touched his face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because." He sobbed. "Because I was so scared. Allie what if anything had happened to you. You should never, ever run away like that again."

"Scott you're my big brother. I don´t run away from you. You walked away from me. I stayed here. I only walk away if I have to."

"I promise you, Alan. You'll never run away for me."

I threw my little arms around his neck hugging as only toddlers can.

…

"John?" I whispered. "Are you up here?" I crawled onto the roof. The fifteen year old John loved the stars and he wasn´t in his room or downstairs. Maybe he was up here.

There on the roof of the guest house, was my older brother. There was a small passageway between the official house and the guest house. I took a running start and jumped from one roof to another. John who heard my footsteps looked up and panicked when he saw me. I heard him call my name when I jumped.

I almost fell back when I landed. Quickly he caught me and held me close to him. "Why did you do that?" He said angrily.

"I couldn´t find you. Dad was already in bed, just like Scott, Virgil and Gordon but not you. You always lie in your bed. Why not now? "

"I had a bad dream and the stars give me peace. Wait. What do you mean always? How often do you check on us? "Angry at myself that I had betrayed myself I sat down next to John, laying my head against him and his arm hugged me close. "Spill it little brother. How often? "

"Every night. Sometime twice." I muttered.

"Why that?" He asked, surprised. He pulled me on his lap an pushed my head against his chest so I heart his beating heart.

Calmed down by the steady beat, I closed my eyes. "When Mom died, I was with her in the snow. I heard her heart stop and heard her stop breathing. I don´t want you to go away just like Mom. So I listen to your breathing so I'm sure you didn´t leave me. I don´t want to be alone. "The tears began to form in my eyes.

"We never leave you alone. Hear me Sprout. There are brothers for. If you need someone, we´re just a phone call away. "

…

"No Alan I'm not going to swim with you." Virgil sighed not looking up from his magazine. "Go alone."

So I did. I put my swim trunks on and went to the beach. As I swam against the stream until I was exhausted.

With the warm towel, I walked back to the house. Outside by the pool, I could probably sit in the sun to dry up before going in.

Dad came out running and wrapped his arms around me. "Alan! Thank God. Where were you? We've searched the entire house for you. We couldn´t find you. You know that you´re not allowed to swim on your own?"

"Virgil didn´t want to go with me and said I had to go alone." I said surprised.

"I didn´t say that." Virgil exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Another lie too. The rest of the vacation you´re grounded. That plus the weeks you get for your bad grades."

"Bad grades?" I asked. I think I only had A´s.

"Yes. If you ever want to be a Thunderbird you should really try harder your best. At least an average of a B." My father pushed me inside. "Look, you're all wet. Onaha has just mopped the floor."

"I wanted out dry out ..."

"No excuse. To your room. Alan grow up!" Said my father.

I sighed, shrugged my shoulders. It wasn´t like anyone ever took me anywhere so house arrest wasn´t that bad. At least they missed me while I was gone. Along there, this meant that I could spend extra time at the latest computer program with James.

…

I looked at my brother on the small screen. "Please, Gordon! I need you." I begged him.

"Dude, I´m way to busy right now! You can call me when it´s over. It´s just a game Alan. When you win give me a call and I´ll come to watch when it´s important. For now. Leave me alone, I got more important things to do than listen to my baby brother."

The screen turned black and I turned my anger in energy and started the warning up for the Olympics.

…

I sat on a bench waiting for one of my brothers to pick me up from school. If they hadn´t forgotten me. James sat beside me, I was planning on taking him to the island for the weekend. School was closed on Monday so we had a long weekend. No reason to stay in.

"They're already an hour late. In other words, I'm going to take you to Paris." I said and stood up.

"I'm sorry alan." James squeezed my shoulder. "Better luck next time."

"You know James, I do not care at all. There are three choices in life, give up, give in or give it all you've got. I'll give live all I've got but I don´t care, even though they had picked me up, I probably didn´t enjoy my vacation. Maybe it's better this way. "

"Maybe it is ..."

…

It was still dark. I opened my bedroom window and let me fall down from five meters. Rolling away to break my fall I started my daily rounds around the island.

Sweaty and tired I snuck into the house again. I need sugar, I feel a hypo coming.

The fridge was empty. Damn. Hadn´t Dad told me that Kyrano would arrive with the food around nine? I looked at the clock. Seven o'clock. I couldn´t wait untill then. I had run out of glucose tablets. Maybe Brains?

Stumbling I went to the infirmary. Tired I pressed the button and let myself fall in. Brains, our early bird saw me coming and came straight at me.

'A. Alan. W ... wha ... what issss wrong?" He stammered as he helped me up with ease.

"Hypo." I brought out and took my diabetes necklace from under my shirt to show it him. Brains immediately came into action. Grabbed a bottle from the cupboard and helped me swallow three tablets.

"B ... Better?" He asked after fifteen minutes.

"A lot. Thanks Brains. I'm gonna hit the shower. Do you still have one tablet for me in case. My jar is empty. We have nothing in the house and Kyrano won´t arrive until around nine. "

He gave me the jar with me. "J Jeff ... He ... He ... did n... never ... told mme."

"About my diabetes? I think he doesn´t even knows about it. I called from the hospital and he told me that whatever it was I had to learn to take care of myself. He had no time. The other times I called, he didn´t answer. "

"Mmmaybeee y…you ssshould t…t…tell him... this iss im ... im ... important."

"If I promise to try and Dad doesn´t listening to me. Promise you to say absolutely nothing? "

"De ... dea ... agreed."

We sat at the table with everyone. Brains and Fermat ate with us, only John was absent. "Dad, can I talk to you," I said. "In the living room?"

Brains nodded approvingly and I went with my father to the living room. The rest looked at us curiously.

"What's this about Alan?" Asked my father while I took place in the bank. He sat down on the chair opposite me.

"Do you remember that I had called. Around Christmas? "

"Yes, I wanted to talk about that. Good that you mention it. You really only call when it is needed. I had a huge amount of missed calls. I haven´t the time to listen to you about every little thing. You must learn to stand up for yourself. "

"It was an emergency." Defended myself.

"When I called back you told me that you were on vacation. It wasn´t really an emergency is it? if you want to report that you won´t come home for Christmas, you can use the mail. "

"I had no internet and that wasn´t why I called. I needed you. "

"The World needs Thunderbirds. You're nineteen. It's time you learn to stand on their own feet." Dad stood up. "You can go."

The rest had been able to listen and as I walked past the kitchen I heard Virgil say that I was being selfish again.

Brains was standing up for me. "M ... sir ... Tra ... Tracy ... Al ... Alan ..."

"Alan's grounded." said my father firmly.

I shook my head. "No Alan goes to his best friend. Alan is leaving in a couple of hours with Brains. I´ve told you this last week. We must work on a school project."

Brains who saw that I was struggling to control my emotions came to my aid. "That's true. It is a compulsory part of the final exam. Volunteer work. "

"Then he learns to think about someone else for once in his life." Said Gordon.

That was the last straw. I walked out of the room with Brains on my heels. "Thanks." I said. "That you had my back in there. I'll tell them another time."

Brains nodded and I walked into my room to do all my belongings in a suitcase. Nothing stayed home, this was no longer my home anymore.

_"Actually quite sad." Said a wonderful voice beside me. I was watching a two year younger version of myself packing the suitcases._

_A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes in a beautiful beautiful white summer dress standing beside me. She had the most wonderful smile._

_"Mom," I whispered. _

* * *

**Don´t worry. I don´t do death fics!**

**Xoxox Flora**


	51. Wake up

_**Disclaimer,**_

"Honey."

I looked at my mother. My dead mother. "Am I? no. I found James, I´m getting married and just got John back. I can´t…" I whispered.

"You're not dead. You're on a in-between. Normally, people can choose which direction they want but I know your choice. You have enough willpower to survive and fight but I want to show you that there are good moments with your brothers."

"I know." I said sitting down. "I know they care about me and stuff. But it's just ... I'm so sick of always being treated like a child. That I´m not worth anything. That nobody listens to me. I know that they listen now they know the truth, though I wasn´t always so sure about that before. For me it's just, I want them to love me for who I am. Not what John has seen or what they heard from Lady P but for who I am, on the inside. For my personality."

"They do love you for you."

I sniffed disapprovingly. "They have a weird way of showing that."

"They're just worried. They are afraid that you grow up to quickly. You're the youngest, even before you were old enough to tie your own laces, you had already landed in more trouble than the rest of them. You were always the one who was sick, who was bullied at school. They wanted to keep you safe from any harm. But they also want you to grow up and find your own way. The two things they can´t have at the same time. I'm here to ask you to give them another chance. Give them a chance. "

"I'm afraid ..."

"That they disappoint you again? They abandon you again? Alan I promise you that they won´t. not after this John hadn´t let you down. He has supported you until the end and still has your back. If the rest won´t be there for you like him, I´ll teach them a lesson so they won´t even think about putting one toe wrong. You can always leave them. But you're getting married. You´ve one of the best women in the world on the hook who really loves you. You have a little girl who looks up to you and a best friend who is currently devastated that he got you into this mess. Your brothers are sitting apart of that group. John has a crying Zola in his lap and none of my other sons or my husband has any idea who the little girl is or why she´s clinging to John. Your father has no idea why a General risks his life to protect you and arrange protection for "his kid. '" My mother smiled and closed her eyes. "I see how Jethro takes place between John and James. Marcus has taken Sandy and Zola outside so they can eat something. James asks him if everything is safe and Jethro nods. "Nothing will happen while my kid is here." He says. Jeff is so confused. And he deserved the sadness and confusion that he feels. But he also deserves an other chance, give them another chance. For me."

"For you." I hugged my mother.

…

Air was pushed into my lungs. A big shock on my chest forced my eyes open. "We got him back!" They shouted. "Rhythm is strong, breathing normal."

"Alan! Are you with me? "Asked a man with a mask on. A doctor I realized. But not Marcus. He shined lights in my eyes. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I got shot." It bandage over my chest confirmed my suspicions. The doctor examined my injuries while I got myself together.

"How long was I out?" I asked when the doctor took place on the side of my bed, tired I let my head fall down on the cushion and the man raised the bed so I was sitting up.

"You've been in and out of it for a few day's now. you've been shot three day's ago."

"my family?" The last memory was in the small room in the middle of a firefight. "They're not hurt? How is everyone... "

"They're fine. Worried sick about you, but otherwise fine." the doctor assured me. "Now let´s talk about you. The bullet barely missed your heart, a bit to the left and you would have died. But it hit your lung. We removed the bullet and repaired the lung. Your heart has stopped a few times over the past three days. I know you're tired, but are you ready to receive visitors? I'm sure they want to know that you're awake."

It just occurred me that I was in a hospital room. Alone. I´ve never been alone. James and Sandy never left my side unless Marcus forced them and even then Marc stayed with me. "If it can. I would like to see them."

"I go too your family to tell you´re okay and bring them in. After that I'll be back in about an hour to see how you're doing."

I nodded and let my eyes close.

…

"It will be like that for the next few days." Said the voice of the doctor. I forgot to ask his name. "He wakes up for a few minutes and fall asleep again."

"But he is going to make a full recovery?" Asks Sandy.

"If he doesn´t get an infection of the bullet or his heart, he is going to make a full recovery."

"Thank you." Sounded Zola. I blinked my eyes in response to the voices. I needed to see my girls, I need to see that they´re okay.

"ALAN" Zola yelled, I flinched at the loud voice. "I knew it. You wouldn´t let me down."

My room was packed. Sandy with Marcus on my left side. Zola in John's arms right next to James. My father and my brothers stood a little further back. And Jethro guarded the door.

"Did I ever broke a promise." I said with a smile. Looking at James I turned serious. "Everyone okay?"

"Passengers and crew are fine. One of Jethro agents got shot in his arm but it´s only a gaze. Two of Simons crew are death, three more are here in the hospital including the man himself after G.I. John here beat him to a pulp."

My eyes traveled to John´s hands, one wrapped in bandages and the other bruised. "I always knew to watch out for the silent one."

John looked down with a grin. "And you thought you were the only one who knew how to fight."

"Well, I think that I´m going to teach you a few moves John." Said Jethro from his place by the door. "Because if you´re going to live with those two, you need to know how to protect yourself."

"Hey." I said, looking at the group Thunderbirds.

"Alan." my father said. "I'm sorry. I know you don´t want to hear it. But I need you to hear it and I needed to say it. I want to make it right. Please. I need to…"

I held out my hand up to stop him. "I promised Mom to give you a second chance. If you screw up she comes out of her grave to kick your ass." John coughed to hide his laughter, but James didn´t even tried to hide his laugh.

"Thank you." Whispered Scott emotional.

"Now we´re all officially together." I Cracked. "Guys this is my twin brother James. James my family. Everyone knows my fiance Sandy and Marcus, Jethro is a close friend of mine and this is my daughter, Zola."

"Daughter." spluttered dad.

"Zombie mother attack." Gordon muttered and walked to John. "So. I'm your uncle." He said with a devilish grin I knew all to well. "That means I can spoil your without getting problems about it."

"Not officially." She giggled.

"Uhm." I looked at James, who laughed.

"Your problem." He signaled.

"Well. Jethro has ensured that you, from my twenty, are officially Zola Tracy. James, Sandy and I are your parents, so those guys are your uncles and that's your grandfather."

Dad walked at the girl and opened his arms. "May I?"

My eyes closed before I knew what happened next, but at least I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Everything will be all right.

* * *

**Two chapters to go!**

**Xoxox Flora**


	52. My wedding

_**Disclaimer,**_

_**Btw. I didn´t completely wrote Alan´s speech myself, I found it on the internet and altered it. **_

"Nervous?" John came walking into my room. The small wedding on the beach was changed a bit. It was a gigantic wedding in the mansion.

"Not really. I think James is more nervous than I am." I said honestly and pointed to my best friend who was pacing back and forth across the room. He had no nails left to bite off. "James, life is short. Smile while you still have teeth." I looked at my best man. He pulled a sour smile and went back to pacing. "Is everyone in position?" I asked John.

"Yes. Dad and the rest are still in the hall and haven´t seen anything yet. I made sure off that Wondering how this will play out." John reported.

James held my arm and helped me down the stairs. It was still pretty tough walking up and down with my sustained gunshot wound but I wanted this get-to-getter organized by Lady P and Sandy behind us as quickly as possible and go off to Thailand for honeymoon.

In the hall before the ballroom were my brothers, in suits, waiting.

"Are you ready?" Dad put his hands on my shoulders. The past few weeks, our band has been improved a lot. But until today they didn´t know much about my life. We normally talked about the future and, well just talked about things.

"Absolutely." I said with a big smile.

Dad went first. Followed by Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Parker. John and James were my best mens, walking two steps behind me, guiding me on the left and right side.

When the music began, I turned around to look at my future wife. Before her walked Lady Penelope, Zola and a couple of old friends from San´s high school. Holding on Marcus arm there SHE was. With her taut white gown over her beautiful body. Flowers in her right hand.

We spoke the vows years ago, we had said the words to each other so many times. But now it was official. Now she was Sandy Tracy for the whole world.

We put the rings on our fingers, and I kissed her lightly but with so much love that the rest of the room was silent. Then everyone started clapping bringing me back to the earth.

I held her hand while everyone hugged me. And it felt good to know that I didn´t need to let go.

I was the first to speak during the toast.

"My speech today will be like a mini-skirt. Long enough to cover the essentials but short enough to hold your attention! To be honest I didn't really know where to start, everything I was planing on saying I told my wife a million times. So I thought I'd come up with something on the spot. But then I remembered that I was supposed to be writing a speech. Before I start, there will be plenty of toasts over the next few minutes so please make sure that your glasses are filled.

Firstly, we'd like to thank everyone for their kind words and good wishes. It's lovely to see so many of our family and friends here today to help us celebrate the happiest day of our lives. I know that some of you have travelled a long way to be here and that means a lot to us. It really wouldn't be the same without you all. It'd be a darned sight cheaper, but that's not the point. Thank you all for your very generous gifts. Unfortunately, it's not been possible to have everyone we love here with us today, like my mom, but we know they're here with us in spirit, but more importantly they're with us in our hearts. So, with them in mind, would you please all stand, raise your glasses, and join me in a toast to absent family and friends.

I'd also like to sincerely thank Marcus and James, for making me feel like the brother they never wanted – sorry, the brother they never had, right from day two. Day one was a bit rough, but I think or hope they're over it now.

It can be very difficult when two families come together but we have been extremely lucky. Well maybe not from day one, all right it took a while, but now, We all get on so well, and that is a rare thing. And something that has been made possible by all of you.

There is an unwritten rule of wedding etiquette that states that nobody should look more handsome than the groom, that´s me for the people who just walked in, and I'd like to thank my brothers for sticking to that rule to the letter. Thanks, especially to Gordon.

I have known James, my Best Man, for a few years now and throughout that time he has been there for me when it matters and is always ready with an encouraging word, and a welcome bottle of something strong when things are going badly. And, if I'm being honest, when things are going well. I'd like to thank him for all his help in creating the table plan, so if you have trouble with the person next to you. Go to him. But, most importantly I'd like to thank him for being a true friend.

Apart from my wife, there are two other beautiful ladies here today. Our daughter Zozo and Lady P. We'd like to thank them very much for being such wonderful bridesmaids. So, please stand and join me in a toast to the bridesmaids.

Finally, I would like to thank my wife – I think I'm going to enjoy getting used to saying that – for agreeing to marry me and for making me the happiest man in the world. I think you'll agree that she looks absolutely gorgeous today and when she walked up the aisle, she took my breath away.

They say you don't marry someone you can live with - you marry the person who you can't live without and I think that sums us up perfectly. Now if I had to single out one thing about why I love San so much, it would be the fact that she makes me happier than I ever dreamed I could be. And I intend to spend the rest of my life making sure that the reverse is also true. I know that San has put a huge amount of effort into making today perfect and I think that she has done that, and more. Having known her for a couple of years now, I have learned a valuable lesson – when I'm wrong, admit it. When I'm right, keep quiet! Seriously though, I never have a problem finding the words to express my love for San, but if I start then I probably won't be able to stop. Suffice to say that, San, I love you so much and I can't wait to grow old with you. I love you even more than my car, it that means a lot! Ladies and gentlemen, please stand and raise your glasses to my wife, Sandy Tracy.

Now, I'm not going to stand here all afternoon and bore you all with a load of stale old jokes. That's the Best Man's job! So, without further ado, I'd like to hand over to James."

James told how special it is when your brother and sister get married.

My father said something short about getting a daughter and getting grand kids. Hopefully over a few years. Not right now.

My brothers gave Mark and Sandy an official welcome in the family where Gordon made a joke about staying pure.

Sandy´s bff warned me that I had to watch out, and Sandy taking the last great guy away.

Marcus said that he knew that I would appreciate her.

Zola told me proudly that she now had two fathers and a mother with all the same surname. (James became a Tracy because he couldn´t think of any other name and he didn´t want his parents name back) that she was happy with many uncles and her dear godmother (Lady P)and godfather (Jethro) and even received a grandfather.

When the cake arrived San refused to give me a bite because she didn´t want to risk me falling during the dance. Thankfully James had thought of everything. Of the five layers cake was the top layer almost sugar free. Zola and I could eat that without any problems.

People made a line to congratulate us. We stood in front of the table with our family behind us. Zola sat on my hip, the poor child was uncomfortable by all the attention and her head was buried in my shoulder.

Chi and Wohn were first. "ALAN" cried Wohn. I sank through my knees to hug the little chinese.

"Hey." I said back in Chinese. "Everything all right back home?"

Sandy nudged me. "Speak English. He understands you and I can´t follow Chinese." She said smiling at Chi.

"All good thanks to you." said Chi.

"Don`t mention it. Look Wohn, these are my brothers and my father." I pointed back. "That's what you wanted to know right? Who my family was?"

"John, James, I missed you two." Wohn ran to the table and hugged both men. Shy the little boy waved to the rest before turning to me again. "Is this your daughter?" He asked and looked at Zola.

"Yes she is."

"Will you dance with me?" Asked Wohn. Zola nodded and I put her down. Hand in hand the two young children walked to the empty dance floor. I rubbed my painful chest, Zola is heavier than when we met for the first time.

"Chi, you´re sure everything is okay?" Now my arms were free and the pain went away, I could embrace the older Chinese. "No more symptoms?"

"I couldn´t be better. Everyone is doing great." He hugged Sandy too. "I wish you all the luck."

"Thanks." I pointed to the buffet. "We have chicken but ..."

"I think I skip it." He said with a small smile. "Maybe next time. But thanks." Behind me John started to laugh earning some strange looks from the rest.

Padlo and Marion were next. Padlo in his Greece way, kissed Sandy and me on both cheeks and began to laugh. "I need to give it to you Tracy. You know how to build a party." He bellowed.

"I'm so glad you could make it." I said in Greek. I earned a new punch from Sandy and snickering from John and Gordon behind me. "So you have found someone to watch the farm? '

"We didn´t want to miss it." Marion said as she hugged me. "Have you already kicked James his ass for scaring you?"

"Not yet." I admitted.

"Allow me." She whispered. "JAMES COME HERE NOW!" She yelled.

Sandy and I chuckled when James very quickly jumped on his feet and made a run for it . Padlo began to laugh even harder and walked after his wife.

Jethro and a red-haired woman were now. Jethro completely in generals suit and woman in a red evening gown that suits her hair.

"So rookie. Finally." We hugged each other briefly.

I whispered in his ear softly. "Another red hair?" After he withdrew laughing. "You must be Susan. It is an honor to finally meet you. "

"And you're Alan. I've heard so much about you. How are you?" She pointed to her chest on the place where the bullet hit me.

"It takes more than a few bullets to get me down." I said with a smile. In the corner of my eye I saw Sandy and Jethro talking softly and hugging each other.

Aunt Liz followed. We hugged each other and I pointed backwards. "Guys, this is mom's younger sister. So your aunt." I could actually hear the mouths drop open. Or maybe it was because of who followed after Liz.

"Barack! You're here? Michelle you look beautiful. Where are the kids? "

"I didn´t want to miss it for the world. You three always provide a little entertaining during my parties. The children were on the dance floor with your daughter and her friend."

"I'm glad you're here. May I introduce you to Jeff Tracy. My father." I turned around. "Dad, this is ..."

"I know who it is." Said my father. "What I don´t know is, how it is that you know them."

Obama looked at me. "You really never told?" He asked surprised. "I thought Jethro was joking."

"State secret. I told Sandy but otherwise kept my mouth shut."

"As President you´re allowed reveal some secrets. Jeff... Can I call you Jeff?" Barack, with his wife at his side, walked past me to get to my father.

Next was Mo. I hugged my Moroccan friend and we only spoke sort before he went on. However, he managed to tell Achmed couldn´t come because he didn´t want to leave his daughter Samira behind. She was still too young to fly.

Ilse waved from the dance floor which she flew with Marcus. The two doctors could still get along.

A lot of school friends of Sandy and me followed. I made a chat with everyone. After I had spoken with everyone, I pulled Sandy on the dance floor. We danced over the floor as if we were flying. Sandy guide me and I gave myself completely to her.

On the evening I danced with many girl. Lady P, Zola, Sandy's friends, but I kept coming back to her.

My wife.


	53. Christmas

_**Disclaimer,**_

A few months later I found myself on the island. It was Christmas and I had come to the island, with James, Sandy and Zola, to celebrate it with the family. Even John had come down because Kyrano and Tintin had decided to celebrate their Christmas together at Thunderbird five now Tintin was so often off the island. She was doing much better now that she attended an all girls boarding school.

My brothers and father were learning more and more of my World, every time they visited or when we spoke on the Phone. But, unlike John who I talked to everyday, they were sometimes a bit lost if I told something I´ve done.

Cambridge was going well. James and I were flying through the material and with the tutoring of Marcus we were probably going to do the first two years at once. Nobody else had expected anything less from us.

In the last few weeks we were called up twice, by Jethro who was given an extra watch from me for when they need help in the Pentagon. All strictly secret and now we were also told us that we couldn´t tell what we did at home. This time I thought it was very annoying for some reason. I didn´t like to keep anything secret anymore.

Sandy was sitting on my lap when we were giving presents around.

Kissing Sandy on the lips before gently pushing her off. I grabbed my back with our present.

James and I are going to hand out the other watch's. We also took back the others to make a change in the small devices. James and I were working on something for a half year and they were finally ready for use. Except for Zola´s present. Who had to wait for a few years.

"These are from James and me." I said as I handed out the boxes.

They frowned when they saw what was in it. "Didn´t we already got those things?" Gordon asked as he put the red watch around his wrist.

"We made an adjustment on them. Everybody open you watch programs." James said as he put his watch on. He then helped Zola with the lock.

" I surf on the blue waves and feel free without the weight of the World on my shoulders." I said. Trying to give a good example.

"Friendship is like stars. You can´t see them but you know they´re there." said Zola.

James followed. "Without any guts, you will get nowhere. So come on sissy, then we jump together into the unknown."

"True love is just calling to tell, that I love him." Sandy looked at me with eyes full of love.

"It's hard for me to talk." Stuttered Fermat. "And hard for you to listen."

"The bond of friends is stronger than any force whatsoever." Stammered Brains.

"I trust my friends and family to catch me when I fall." Marcus looked at me. His eyes were questioning.

"To the stars and beyond." Said John. He trusted me and had no doubt that I had a reason for this.

"Dreams can come true if you work hard enough." My father looked at me quizzically and curious just like Marcus.

"I'm the fastest there, until someone catches up with me." Scott was only afraid that I had beaten his gift. And he should be afraid.

"Music is the sound of my beating heart." Virgil almost sang.

"I solemnly swear that I´m absolutely up to no good." Gordon grinned, quoting his favorite line from the Harry Potter movies.

"Pink will be the new black this summer." Said Lady Penelope.

"Parker punch is the best solution for the toughest problems." Parker said finally.

James and I walked out the terrace and down the stairs to the beach. We were had spent the whole afternoon preparing. "follow us out please." The rest followed us curiously. We stopped on the beach.

"Auto come here." Said James and I at the same time.

From the garage, two boats sailed over the water and ended on the shore. A light blue and dark blue one. Same color as our Watches.

Zola first found out how it worked. "Auto come here." She said enthusiastically, and a pink glitter boat parked next to mine and James.

Pretty soon everyone catched up and said the same line, and there were fifteen small speedboats on the stand. Neatly parked alongside each other. "Merry Christmas." James and I said simultaneously but nobody was paying attention to us. Gordon was lying on top of the hood kissing the boat. The rest was admiring their new cars.

"Watch out. These are not invisible to radar, only those of James and me are. We didn´t get Jethro so far to allow that."

"So flight plans are required if you want to fly." James filled in.

Zola climbed behind the wheel and I was soon standing behind her. "You really think you get away with that?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "This car stays in the garage until you reach your sixteenth birthday and get a driving license."

"But that's four years!"

"Or on a practice course." I whispered in her ear. "If San isn´t there to watch us."

Quickly she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Awesome." She whispered wrapping her arms around my neck. "You're the very best brother / father there is."

The evening came, sun was going down and I was sitting on the terrace. All the girls were lying on their beds, sleeping. James, Parker and Marcus were racing another round with the boats. It was just me with my brothers and my father, just sitting there.

And for the first time I had the idea that I was home. It was like, I could almost feel my mother's hand resting on my shoulder and her voice whispered to me that she was proud of me.

My family, every person I see as my family, was together at Christmas.

Everything turned out okay.

THE END

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, favo and followers. **

**I´m going to complete my story on my computer first for I´m uploading it but I´m kinda busy now. So I can´t tell when I´ll be back.**

**Xoxox Flora**


End file.
